Harry Potter und das Vermächtnis des Dunklen Lords
by Mikkalea Luna
Summary: Nach dem letzten legendären Kampf in der Großen Halle von Hogwarts ist sich die gesamte Magische Welt einig, dass Voldemort diesmal vollständig vom Antlitz der Erde gewischt wurde! Doch etwas bleibt zurück - und Harry ist der Einzige der davon weiß!
1. Prolog: Jedes Ende ist ein Anfang!

_**A/N:**__ Sehr kurzer Prolog. Das erste Kapitel kommt sobald ich es überarbeitet habe! Ein kurzes Vorwort steht in meinem Profil, falls ihr mehr (über die Geschichte) wissen wollt._

**Harry Potter**

**und das Vermächtnis des Dunklen Lords**

_**Disclaimer: **Alle Charaktere, Schauplätze, Handlungsstränge und sämtliche andere Ideen, die in den Harry Potter Büchern erwähnt werden sind J.K. Rowlings geistiges Eigentum. Mir gehört davon nichts! Mir macht es nur in meiner Freizeit Spaß , mich auf dem Spielplatz des Harry Potter Universums auszutoben und auszuprobieren!_

* * *

**Prolog:  
**

**Jedes Ende ist ein Anfang!**

* * *

**S**cheppernd schlossen sich die goldenen Gitter des Aufzuges. Rasselnd und knarrend glitt er nach oben in den ersten Stock des Zaubereiministeriums. Im Innenraum des Aufzuges lehnte ein erschöpft aussehender junger Mann mit zerzausten schwarzen Haaren und dunklen Augenringen.

Sein Name war Harry Potter und niemand der ihn sah wunderte sich über sein müdes Aussehen. Hatte er doch erst vor wenigen Tagen den dunkelsten und gefährlichsten Zauberer, den die Zaubererwelt seit Generationen hervorgebracht hatte, im Kampf getötet. Ganz zu schweigen von den vielen Monaten die er zuvor auf der Flucht und, auch wenn der Großteil der magischen Bevölkerung davon nichts wusste, auf der Suche nach gefährlichen schwarzmagischen Objekten verbracht hatte.

Nein, ein erschöpfter Harry Potter war zu dieser Stunde nichts ungewöhnliches und keiner der mitfahrenden Ministeriumsmitarbeiter fand etwas Besorgniserregendes daran. War man sich doch in der allgemeinen öffentlichen Meinung sicher, dass der-Junge-der-Du-weißt-schon-wer-tötete sich von nun an erholen und das sorglose Leben eines verdienten Helden leben würde.

Alles in allem sollte man also meinen, dass für Harry Potter nun die Zeit gekommen war sich endlich von den Strapazen der Vergangenheit ausruhen zu können. Dieser allgemeinen Meinung zum Trotz aber befand er sich nun auf dem Weg eine vielleicht noch größere Aufgabe zu bewältigen als die, die er gerade erst hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Und zu allererst musste Harry etwas tun, was er niemals, selbst nicht in seinen absurdesten Träumen jemals auch nur in Betracht gezogen hätte! Etwas bei dessen Gedanken sich seine Innereien verknoteten und sein Kiefer so fest zusammenpresste, dass die Zähne knirschten. Gewaltsam ballte er seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Fingernägel schmerzhafte Spuren hinterließen. Egal wie er es drehte und wendete, es musste sein! Wie sehr er auch versuchte das Ganze zu verdrängen, die ungeschminkte Tatsache blieb:

Er war auf dem Weg zu einem persönlichen Gespräch mit dem Zaubereiminister um für niemand anderes als Bellatrix Lestrange auf eine Aufhebung des Todesurteils zu plädieren, sowie eine bessere Behandlung und Unterbringung zu fordern!

* * *

_**A/N:** Meiner Ansicht nach wurde in den Büchern nie festgelegt das Bellatrix von Molly getötet wurde! Es gab keine Beschreibung des Kurses den sie benutzte und man weiß nur das Bellatrix die Besinnung verlor. Ihr Tod war nur angedeutet und deshalb nehme ich mir die Freiheit und glaube das sie nur verletzt war._


	2. Wenige Tage zuvor

_**A/N: **Einige Teile aus diesem ersten Kapitel sind direkt und wortwörtlich aus dem letzten Kapitel des siebten Bandes „Harry Potter und die Heiligtümer des Todes" entnommen. Ich werde sie nicht extra kennzeichnen, da dies den Lesefluss beeinträchtigen würde und ich der Meinung bin, dass jeder der die Bücher gelesen hat diese Stellen mit ein wenig Aufmerksamkeit erkennen kann. _

_**Disclaimer: **__siehe erste Seite (Prolog)  
_

* * *

**1. Kapitel:**

**Wenige Tage zuvor…**

* * *

**H**arry hörte die hohe Stimme kreischen, als auch er in größter Hoffnung zum Himmel flehend schrie und mit Dracos Zauberstab zielte.

„Avada Kedavra!"

„Expelliarmus!"

Der Knall war wie ein Kanonenschlag, und die goldenen Flammen, die zwischen ihnen in der leeren Mitte des Kreises aufloderten, den sie beschritten hatten, kennzeichneten die Stelle, wo die Zauber zusammenstießen.

Harry sah Voldemorts grünen Strahl auf seinen eigenen Zauber treffen, sah den Elderstab in die Höhe fliegen, dunkel gegen den Sonnenaufgang, sah ihn quer über die verzauberte Decke trudeln wie den Kopf von Nagini, durch die Luft zu seinem Herrn hin wirbeln, den er nicht töten würde und der gekommen war, um ihn endlich in Besitz zu nehmen.

Und als Harry den Zauberstab mit der unfehlbaren Sicherheit des Suchers auffing, kreuzte sich sein Blick mit Voldemorts. Grüne Augen trafen auf Rote, und für den Bruchteil eines Herzschlags schien die Realität aus den Fugen zu geraten und die Zeit blieb stehen.

Im nächsten Augenblick fiel Voldemort mit ausgestreckten Armen nach hinten und die schlitzartigen Pupillen seiner roten Augen drehten sich nach oben. Tom Riddle schlug mit banaler Endgültigkeit auf dem Boden auf, mit schwachem und zusammengeschrumpftem Körper und leeren weißen Händen, das schlangenartige Gesicht ausdruckslos und unwissend. Voldemort war tot, getötet von seinem eigenen zurückprallenden Fluch, und Harry stand mit zwei Zauberstäben in der Hand da und starrte hinunter auf die Hülle seines toten Feindes.

Fassungslos stand Harry in der Mitte der großen Halle und war nicht in der Lage auch nur einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

Wie betäubt lies er die Schreie, den Jubel und das Gebrüll der Zuschauer über sich ergehen. Lies sich von Ron, Hermine, Ginny und unzähligen anderen umarmen, drücken und von einer in die andere Richtung zerren. Hunderte drängten herbei, alle wollten unbedingt den Jungen, der überlebte, berühren, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass es endlich vorbei war.

Harry war unerlässlich bei den gemischten Gefühlsausbrüchen rundum, bei Jubel und Trauer, Kummer und Triumph. Sie wollten ihn hier bei sich haben, ihren Anführer und ihre Symbolfigur, ihren Retter und ihren Lotsen, und dass er nicht geschlafen hatte, dass er sich nach der Gesellschaft nur weniger von ihnen sehnte, schien niemanden in den Sinn zu kommen.

Irgendwann fand er sich unversehens vor einer zerzausten und ungewöhnlich emotional aussehenden Professor McGonagall wieder. Ihr Blick huschte über seinen Körper, als könnte sie es nicht glauben ihn wahrhaftig und unversehrt vor ihr stehen zu sehen. Die Nasenflügel bebten.

„Mister Potter - in all meiner Zeit - nach allem was - wie konnten Sie nur ..." Minerva McGonagalls Lippen pressten sich zu einer dünnen Linie zusammen und sie fixierte Harry mit einem stechenden Blick.

„Machen Sie so etwas nie wieder! Haben Sie mich verstanden, junger Mann!"

Ohne Vorwarnung zog sie ihn in eine kurze Umarmung und rauschte danach mit einem Wirbeln ihres Umhangs, der hastig über ihren schottengemusterten Morgenrock geworfen war, davon.

Stocksteif vor Überraschung und mit offenem Mund starrte Harry seiner alten Lehrerin hinterher. Bis ihm plötzlich etwas einfiel.

„Professor!" Harry rannte Professor McGonagall hinterher und kam schlitternd zum stehen.

„Professor! Snapes Körper liegt noch in der heulenden Hütte. Sollte er nicht – ich meine, sie sind alle hier", er deutete in einer vagen Geste zu den Räumen, in denen die vielen Toten aufgebahrt wurden. „Sollte er nicht bei ihnen sein, jetzt wo er doch – also ich meine..."

Professor McGonagall machte seinem wirren Stottern ein schnelles Ende, indem sie ihn mit einem Blick durchbohrte, als hätte er ihr gerade im Verwandlungsunterricht erklärt dass er nicht in der Lage sei eine Nadel in einen Zahnstocher zu verwandeln.

„Potter! Sie wollen damit doch nicht etwas sagen...", sämtliche Farbe wich aus Professor McGonagalls Gesicht und sie fasste sich mit einer bebenden Hand ans Herz, „...dass es wahr ist was Sie Du-weist-schon-wem gesagt haben! Das Severus und Albus – das Severus uns nie verraten hat?"

Harry hatte Professor McGonagall nur einmal in einem ähnlichen Zustand erlebt, und das war nach Professor Dumbledores Tod.

Auf Harrys Nicken hin stützte sie sich an der Wand ab, und ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde wenn möglich noch bleicher.

Leicht besorgt beobachtete Harry seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin, bis diese langsam wieder ihre Fassung gewann und mit einer kurzen Kopfbewegung und einem harschen „Folgen Sie mir!" wieder in die Gegenwart zurückfand.

Mit wehendem Umhang; der einem gewissen Zaubertränkelehrer alle Ehren gemacht hätte; stürmte sie die Korridore entlang, so dass Harry alle Mühe hatte ihr zu folgen. Vor der Türe zu ihrem Büro kam sie abrupt zum stehen, murmelte ein Passwort und scheuchte ihn mit einer Geste ins Innere.

Mit einem ebenso harschen „erzählen Sie!" lies sie sich in den Sessel hinter ihren Schreibtisch sinken.

Unaufgefordert setzte sich Harry ihr gegenüber. Jetzt, nachdem die ganze Aufregung vorbei war und die Anspannung von ihm abfiel, war er auf einmal unbeschreiblich müde.

„Potter! Reden Sie endlich!"

Harry riss sich zusammen, versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen und begann.

Professor McGonagall saß stocksteif wie eine Statue in ihrem Sessel und hörte zu. Einzig ihr intensiver Blick, mit dem sie Harry während seiner Erzählung festnagelte, verriet, dass sie tatsächlich am Leben war. Dieser Blick intensivierte sich noch und verschmälerte sich schließlich zu Schlitzen, als Harry beschrieb, wie Voldemort seine Schlange Nagini auf Snape hetzte und diese ihn biss.

An dieser Stelle ging ein Ruck durch Professor McGonagalls gesamten Körper und sie bedachte Harry mit einem so durchdringenden Blick, dass dieser sich augenblicklich nackt fühlte und nervös auf dem Stuhl herumzurutschen begann.

Unvermittelt fühlte er sich in seine Gerichtsverhandlung im fünften Jahr zurückversetzt und begann zu überlegen, was er falsch gemacht haben könnte.

„Schlangengift?" kam ihm auch sogleich die peitschende Frage entgegen geschossen.

Heimlich begann Harry sich zu fragen, ob die Aufregung der letzten Stunden nicht doch ein wenig zu viel für die ältere Hexe gewesen war. Professor McGonagall schien ihre Fähigkeit ganze Sätze zu bilden vollkommen verloren zu haben und sich auf Ein- und Zweiwortsätze zu beschränken.

„Ähm, ja es … Professor? Professor geht es Ihnen gut?" Harry begann sich nun wirklich Sorgen zu machen, als Professor McGonagall weiter vor sich hin starrte und seine Anwesenheit überhaupt nicht mehr wahrzunehmen schien. Es wirkte höchst ungewöhnlich für die normalerweise kühle und beherrschte Verwandlungsprofessorin sich so gehen zu lassen. Andererseits war es wohl auch nicht weiter verwunderlich. Schließlich hatte sie Snape bereits als Kind unterrichtet und viele Jahre mit ihm in Hogwarts und im Orden zusammengearbeitet. Sie hatte, überlegte Harry, ihm wohl wirklich vertraut. Nur um später erleben zu müssen wie er dieses Vertrauen scheinbar missbrauchte und Albus Dumbledore tötete.

Darauf hin letztendlich zu erfahren, dass alles eine Lüge war und sich ihre Verachtung, Wut und Feindseligkeit ein ganzes Jahr lang gegen einen Unschuldigen gerichtet hatte war vermutlich der letzte Tropfen, der das Fass zum Überlaufen brachte.

Vorsichtig beugte sich Harry seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin entgegen, unsicher wie er ihr helfen könnte, nur um im nächsten Moment erschrocken zurückzufahren und mit großen Augen zu verfolgen wie Professor McGonagall in einer einzigen energischen Bewegung plötzlich aufsprang und, ohne einen weiteren Blick auf Harry zu werfen, etwas Flohpulver in den Kamin warf und in einer hell auflodernden Flamme verschwand.

Leicht verwirrt blieb Harry noch ein paar Minuten in Professor McGonagalls Büro sitzen und wartete. Seit Tagen konnte er sich zum ersten Mal richtig ausruhen! Entspannt genoss er die Ruhe und Stille, die ihn umgab.

Immer wieder wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu Snapes Tod und McGonagalls Reaktion. Stirnrunzelnd lehnte er sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

Von den Gängen drang Stimmengewirr und Fußgetrappel zu ihm hinein. Er wusste: Irgendwo dort draußen warteten seine Freunde. Suchten vermutlich schon nach ihm. Und mit ihnen Lehrer, Schüler, Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Reporter. Kurz gesagt praktisch die gesamte Zaubergemeinschaft die ihren Anspruch auf „ihren Helden" erfüllt haben wollte.

Ginny hatte sich bereits in ihrem sechsten Jahr bereits mehrmals darüber beklagt, dass sie ständig mit der gesamten Zaubererwelt teilen müsse! Dabei war er damals „nur" der Junge-der-lebt und nicht der-Junge-der-zum-zweiten-Mal-überlebt-und-Voldemort-vor-aller-Augen-in-der-großen-Halle-getötet-hat.

Seufzend lehnte Harry sich zurück. In der nächsten Zeit würde es schlimmer werden, als jemals zuvor…

Und nicht nur für ihn! Harry würde seinen Feuerblitz darauf verwetten, dass nun auch Ron und Hermine begehrte Objekte der Reporter waren.

Sie würden sich damit abfinden müssen! Genauso wie Ginny...

Plötzlich riss er die Augen auf.

Ginny!

Wie hatte er sie nur in all dem Trubel vergessen können. Schaudernd dachte Harry daran, wie sie seinen Namen geschrien hatte, als Hagrid, mit seinen scheinbar leblosen Körper in den Armen, vor die Eingangstore von Hogwarts getreten war.

Augenblicklich durchfuhren ihn Schuldgefühle. Er hatte sie nie verletzen wollen, hatte sich extra von ihr getrennt deswegen. Aber ihr Schrei! Ginnys Schrei hatte auf Harry etwa dieselbe Wirkung gehabt, wie der einer Babyalraune! Er war ihm durch Mark und Bein gegangen und hatte jedes Härchen an seinem Körper zu Berge stehen lassen.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen, überkam ihn der unaufhaltsame Drang sie zu sehen. In die Arme zu schließen, den Duft ihrer Haare einzuatmen, und nie wieder loszulassen!

**#################**

Unter dem sicheren Schutz des Tarnumhanges und nach mehreren beinahe-Zusammenstößen mit aufgeregt hin und herlaufenden Schülern stand Harry schließlich vor den Toren der großen Halle.

Hier schien der Kampf besonders heftig getobt zu haben. Die linke Hälfte war aus ihrer Verankerung gerissen und hing nur noch lose. Überall an den Wänden sah man Brandflecken von abgeprallten Flüchen.

Die große Halle war noch immer bis zum Bersten gefüllt und die aufgeregten Gespräche und Rufe im Inneren vermittelten den Eindruck eines geschäftigten und übervölkerten hinten in der Menschenmenge sah Harry kurz einen roten Haarschopf auf blitzen und mit wild schlagendem Herzen bahnte er sich einen Weg durch die verschiedenen Grüppchen.

Endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit, war er in Ginnys Nähe.

„Ginny, Ginny!" rief er so laut, dass einige Zauberer erschrocken zusammen zuckten. Ginnys Kopf hob sich ruckartig. Für einen Augenblick schienen ihre Gesichtszüge eingefroren, dann wandelten sie sich in einen Ausdruck purer Freude und sie begann sich suchend umzusehen.

Ihr Blick fand den seinen und glitt, ohne ihn zu erkennen weiter. Harry drängelte sich durch die Menge, bis er direkt vor ihr stand.

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte er hier Voldemort gegenüber gestanden und keinerlei Probleme gehabt um die richtigen Worte zu finden, die diesen am härtesten trafen. Er hatte weder gezittert oder gestottert. Noch hatte er nach Worten suchen oder sein hämmerndes Herz beruhigen müssen. Doch nun, als er vor Ginny stand, schien ihn seine Sprache verlassen zu haben. All seine Gedanken waren wie weggefegt, und er konnte nichts anderes tun, als sie anzustarren und jedes noch so kleine Detail in sich aufzuziehen!

„H-H-Ha-Ha-Harry?" Ginnys Stimme klang plötzlich verunsichert und ihr Blick schien durch ihn hindurchzugleiten.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er immer noch den Tarnumhang trug und mit einem Mal verlegen zog er ihn sich langsam vom Kopf. Im nächsten Augenblick lag ein warmer Körper in seinen Armen und ein Schwall roter Haare verdeckte ihm die Sicht.

Eine lange Zeit standen sie eng umschlungen da, und als sie sich schließlich voneinander lösten glitzerte es in Ginnys Augenwinkeln verdächtig auf.

Bevor Harry auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte blitzten ihre Augen unheilverkündend und ein kurzes Schnauben war Harrys einzige Warnung.

KLATSCH!

Ginny hatte zu einer kräftigen Ohrfeige ausgeholt. Mit Müh und Not konnte Harry einem zweiten Schlag ausweichen und den dritten mit seiner Hand abfangen.

„Hey! Stop, hör auf! Ginny was soll das?"

„Mach so was nie wieder! Hörst du mich! - Monatelang auf Reisen...", ihre Finger krallten sich in seinen Pullover, ...nur Gerüchte gehört - sie haben gesagt - wussten nicht ob ihr noch lebt!" Ginny wurde von stummen Schluchzern geschüttelt und Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

Als sie weitersprach wurde ihre Stimme immer leiser, so dass Harry sich vorbeugen musste um sie zu verstehen.

„Und als sie dann deine L–l-lei-che vors Schloss getragen haben, und, und, und..." wortlos nahm er sie wieder in die Arme. Seine linke Wange, die Ginny getroffen hatte, brannte und er war sich sicher das dort ein roter Handabdruck zu sehen sein würde.

Um sie herum begannen die Leute zu flüstern. Hälse wurden gereckt, Finger gezeigt und einige ganz neugierige stellten sich sogar auf ihre Zehenspitzen.

„Komm!", Harry packte eilig Ginnys Handgelenk und zog sie in Richtung des Küchenaufgangs.

Jemand rief: „Es ist Harry Potter! Er ist hier!", was die Menge neu anzustacheln schien.

Harry hatte das Gefühl sich in einem großen wogenden Meer zu befinden. Von allen Seiten wurden ihm Glückwünsche und Fragen zugeworfen. Unzählige Körper drängten auf ihn ein, Hände versuchten ihn zu fassen und über allem erhoben sich aufgeregte Rufe und Schreie.

**#################**

Kurze Zeit später saßen sich Harry und Ginny, an einem kleinen Tisch in einer Ecke der Küche, gegenüber und beobachteten das aufgeregte Treiben der Hauselfen.

Einige schwangen noch immer unter Hochrufen der Anderen ihre Tranchiermesser, mit denen sie noch vor kurzem in der Schlacht um Hogwarts gekämpft hatten. Hier und da sah man Hauselfen an den Wänden lehnen oder zusammengesackt auf Stühlen sitzen, die im Taumel der Siegesfeier zu viel Butterbier getrunken hatten. Eine ganze Schar hatte sich um den, mit stolzgeschwellter Brust, stehenden Kreacher gebildet und schienen neugierig sein Medaillon zu begutachten.

Harry konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er all die tanzenden und singenden Hauselfen beobachtete. Er wünschte sich nur Dobby hätte das alles noch erleben können!

Plötzlich schwang das Eingangsportrait zur Seite und Harry wollte sich bereits unter den Tisch ducken, um weiteren unerwünschten Bewunderern zu entgehen, als eine bekannte Stimme zu ihnen hinein scholl.

„Also wirklich Ronald! Nicht jeder hat einen Magen, der größer ist als sein Gehirn! Warum sollte Harry gerade hier sein?"

Noch bevor Harry hinausrufen konnte erschien Rons Hinterkopf in der Türöffnung.

„Ach komm Hermine! Einen Versuch ist es wert. Außerdem..." Harry sollte nie erfahren, was außerdem so wichtig war, denn Ginny stieß ihn mit einem schelmischem Grinsen in die Seite und mit einem Schnipsen ihres Zauberstabes schlug das Portrait wieder zu.

Es ertönte ein dumpfer Schlag, gefolgt von einem lautem „Aua"

Kurz darauf öffnete sich die Türe erneut und eine kopfschüttelnde Hermine, gefolgt von einem sich den Hinterkopf reibenden Ron, trat ein.

Als sie Harry und Ginny sahen blieben beide wie erstarrt stehen und Hermines Mund öffnete und schloss sich rapide hintereinander.

„Du hattest recht!"

Ron nahm die Hand vom Hinterkopf: „Kein Grund so ungläubig zu klingen!"

„Du weißt was ich meine …." Hermines Wangen bekamen einen leichten Rotton, bevor sie abrupt zur Seite springen musste um einem durch die Luft fliegendem Teigroller auszuweichen. Offensichtlich verleitete das viele Butterbier einige Elfen dazu ihre Heldenerzählungen allzu realistisch zu gestalten!

„Wow!" Ron duckte sich und zog Hermine zu Harrys und Ginnys Tisch. „Und ich dachte Dobby wäre übergeschnappt!"

Erstaunlicherweise schienen die Hauselfen Hermine ausnahmsweise einmal egal zu sein.

Stattdessen brach sie plötzlich in Tränen aus und fiel Harry um den Hals. Harry versuchte sich aus der erdrückenden Umarmung zu lösen und sah Ron hilfesuchend an. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wirkte seltsam bekommen und unsicher.

„Sie war absolut am Ende als - na ja, als - du weißt schon! Sie dachte - Verdammt! Wir alle dachten ...", selbst Rons Sommersprossen schienen auf einmal heller.

Und als Hermine sich beruhigt hatte begann Harry zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag zu erzählen was geschehen war.

**#################**

Einige Zeit später, Ginny hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Mutter gemacht, gingen die drei Freunde die nun verlassenen Korridore entlang.

Irgendwo in der Ferne konnten sie Peeves durch die Korridore sausen und ein selbst verfasstes Siegeslied singen hören:

_Wir ham sie vermöbelt, Klein Potter, der war's,_

_Und Voldy, der modert, und wir ham jetzt Spaß!_

„Da wird einem erst richtig klar, was für eine große Tragödie das war, oder?", sagte Ron und drückte eine Tür auf, um Harry und Hermine durchzulassen.

Das Glück würde kommen, dachte Harry, aber im Augenblick war es von Erschöpfung überdeckt, und der Schmerz über den Verlust von Fred und Lupin und Tonks versetzte ihm alle paar Schritte einen Stich wie eine körperliche Wunde.

„Ron – wegen Fred. Es tut mir leid. Falls ich irgendwas tun kann ..." zögernd setzte Harry an, nur um sofort wieder aufzuhören, als Hermine ihm warnende Blicke zuwarf und ihren Kopf leicht schüttelte. Rons Miene war düster geworden und er begann schneller zu gehen. Auf einmal verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einem hässlichen Ausdruck und mit einer von Hass triefenden Stimme zischte er gerade zu hervor:

„Immerhin hat Mum es dieser Schlampe von Lestrange so richtig gezeigt. Zu schade das sie nicht draufgegangen ist!"

„Was! Bellatrix lebt?" Ungläubig flog Harrys Kopf herum.

„Nicht mehr lange!" kam Rons düster gemurmelte Antwort, woraufhin Hermine die Augen rollte.

„Sie ist verletzt, keine Ahnung mit was für einem Fluch genau Mrs. Weasley sie getroffen hat. Aber sie schien nicht so schwer verletzt als sie sie weggebracht haben."

Harry runzelte die Stirn.

„Sie haben alle verletzten Todesser in einen gesondert abgesperrten Flügel von St. Mungos gebracht. Von dort werden sie direkt nach Askaban transportiert bis die Verhandlungen beginnen", erklärte Hermine.

„Und du bist dir ganz sicher das sie gelebt hat?", hakte Harry noch einmal nach. In seiner Magengrube begann sich ein ungutes Gefühl breitzumachen. Hermine sah ihn besorgt an und antwortete dann mit sanfter Stimme:

„Sie lebt, ja.", sie stockte kurz. „Aber Harry sie ist jetzt in sicherer Verwahrung und Sirius würde nicht wollen das du Rache übst!"

„WAS?", Harry war für einen Moment verwirrt, bis ihm einfiel das Hermine nichts von der anderen Sache wusste. Der Sache, die ihm in dem Moment als der Todesfluch auf Voldemort zuraste, bewusst geworden war. Und nun, nachdem Bellatrix noch lebte eine viel größere Bedeutung bekam! Jetzt wo eigentlich alles vorbei sein sollte! Aber er konnte es einfach nicht ignorieren. Selbst nicht für ein ruhiges und friedliches Leben. Nein! Er lachte dunkel in sich hinein. Für Harry Potter, den Auserwählten, den Jungen-der-lebt, den Helden der Zaubererwelt war wohl kein unbeschwertes Leben bestimmt.

Aber trotz allem was vor ihm lag, verspürte er vor allem ungeheure Erleichterung und ein großes Bedürfnis nach Schlaf, als sie endlich an dem Ort ankamen, zu dem sie gegangen waren. Auch wenn keiner von ihnen ihr Ziel erwähnt hatte.

Seit er den Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro des Schulleiters bewachte, das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, war er beiseite gestoßen worden; er stand schief da und wirkte ein wenig angeschlagen, und Harry fragte sich, ob er noch Passwörter erkennen konnte.

„Können wir nach oben gehen?" fragte er den Wasserspeier.

„Nur zu", stöhnte die Statue.

Sie kletterten über ihn hinweg auf die steinerne Wendeltreppe, die sich langsam aufwärts bewegte wie eine Rolltreppe. Oben angekommen, drückte Harry die Tür auf.

Ihm blieb nur ein kurzer Blick auf das steinerne Denkarium, das auf dem Schreibtisch stand, wo er es zurückgelassen hatte, dann ließ ihn ein ohrenbetäubender Lärm laut aufschreien, und er dachte an Flüche und zurückkehrende Todesser und die Wiedergeburt Voldemorts –

Aber es war Applaus. Die vergangenen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen von Hogwarts bereiteten ihm eine stehende Ovation. Sie schwangen ihre Hüte und Perücken, tanzten auf Stühlen herum und jubelten und klatschten hemmungslos. Selbst Phineas Nigellus lies sich von dem allgemeinem Jubel anstecken und rief mit seiner hohen, schrillen Stimme: „Und wohlgemerkt, das Haus Slytherin hat seine Rolle gespielt! Vergesst unseren Beitrag nicht!"

Bei diesen Worten ertappte sich Harry unwillkürlich dabei wie er den alten Zauberer gedanklich auf seine Liste möglicher Verbündeter setzte. Doch schon im nächsten Augenblick schüttelte er über sich selbst den Kopf. Schließlich war er aus einem ganz anderen Grund hierher gekommen.

Ein Räuspern riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Harry sah direkt in die Augen des Mannes, der in dem größten Porträt direkt hinter dem Stuhl des Schulleiters stand. Tränen liefen hinter der Halbmondbrille in den langen silbernen Bart hinunter, und der Stolz und die Dankbarkeit, die er ausströmte, waren Balsam für Harry wie der Gesang des Phönix.

Obwohl er erschöpft war und vor Müdigkeit kaum aus den Augen schauen konnte, ganz zu schweigen davon, dass er ständig an die Sache mit Bellatrix denken musste, gab es noch einen letzten Kraftakt bewältigen, einen letzten Rat zu suchen.

„Das Ding, das in dem Schnatz verborgen war", begann er, „habe ich im Wald fallen lassen. Ich weiß nicht mehr genau wo und wahrscheinlich würde ich es auch nicht mehr finden. Sind sie einverstanden, wenn es dort liegen bleibt?"

„Mein lieber Junge, ja", sagte Dumbledore, während die anderen Portraits verwirrt und neugierig dreinschauten.

„Eine weise und mutige Entscheidung! Ich weiß wie sehr du es dir wünschen musst dieses Ding noch einmal zu benutzen. Aber mach nicht den selben Fehler wie ich!" Dumbledores Portraitaugen hatten nichts von der Intensität des Originals verloren und für einen Moment wollte Harry seinem alten Schulleiter alles erzählen. Doch dann riss er sich zusammen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr hinter Dumbledore verstecken. Auch wenn er noch so lebendig wirkte, war er doch nur ein Gemälde. Ein Abklatsch, ein Nachhall seines wahren Selbst. Nein Harry musste mit der Bellatrix-Sache, wie er es gedanklich getauft hatte, alleine fertig werden.

„Keine Sorge, Sir! Ich werde es nicht hernehmen. Mir reicht was ich habe." Ron und Hermine blickten zwischen Dumbledore und Harry hin und her und versuchten vergeblich zu verstehen wovon die beiden redeten.

Harry war sich im Klaren, dass er Dumbledore nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sicher, er würde den Stein nicht benutzen um die Toten wieder ins Leben zurückzurufen. Spätestens als Sirius starb hatte er lernen müssen sich mit dem Sterben von geliebten Menschen abzufinden. Und er hatte gesehen, zu was die Angst vor dem Tod Voldemort getrieben hatte!

Nein, er würde den Stein niemals auf diese Weise benutzen. Aber es erschien ihm als reine Dummheit ein so mächtiges Artefakt, das nun rechtmäßig ihm gehörte einfach in einem Wald vermodern zu lassen. Abgesehen davon das irgendwann jemand darüber stolpern konnte, der nicht um die Gefahren des Steines wusste.

Voldemort hatte sich durch seine Gier nach der Macht des Elderstabes blenden lassen. Anstelle seinen eigenen alten Zauberstab zu benutzen hatte er den Elderstab gegen Harry gerichtet und ihm so eine Möglichkeit gegeben ihn zu besiegen. Denn in einem echten Zauberduell, darüber war sich Harry im Klaren, hätte er niemals gegen Voldemort bestehen können.

Dumbledore hatte seinen Arm und letztendlich auch sein Leben für das Verlangen nach dem Auferstehungsstein eingebüßt.

Beide hatten sich von ihren Wünschen nach diesen beiden mächtigen magischen Gegenständen beherrschen lassen. Und es hatte sie zerstört!

Und nun gehörten sie Harry.

Doch er hatte einen Vorteil.

Er wusste um die Gefahren die Macht mit sich brachte. Voldemort und Dumbledore, sie waren beide ein warnendes Beispiel, und Harry nahm sich vor dies niemals zu vergessen. Die Erinnerung würde ihm helfen sich nicht von den Heiligtümern beherrschen zu lassen!

Plötzlich wurde ihm bewusst das Dumbledore noch immer zu ihm herab blinzelte und auch die anderen Portraits und Ron und Hermine gespannt auf seine nächsten Worte warteten. Leicht verlegen räusperte Harry sich.

„Das Geschenk von Ignotus werde ich, denke ich, behalten".

Dumbledore strahlte ihn an. „Aber natürlich, Harry, es gehört für immer dir, bis du es weitergibst!"

„Und dann ist da noch der hier."

Harry hielt den Elderstab empor, und Ron und Hermine blickten ihn mit einer Ehrfurcht an, die Harry, so benebelt und schlafbedürftig er auch war, nicht gerne sah.

„Ich will ihn nicht verwenden", sagte Harry.

„Was?", sagte Ron laut. „Bist du verrückt?"

„Ich weiß er ist mächtig", erwiderte Harry müde. „Aber mit meinem eigenen war ich glücklicher. Also ..."

Er stöberte in dem Beutel um seinem Hals und zog die beiden Hälften des Stechpalmenstabs hervor, die nach wie vor bloß von einer äußerst feinen Faser einer Phönixfeder zusammengehalten wurden.

Hermine hatte gesagt, er könne nicht repariert werden, der Schaden sei zu gravierend. Er wusste, wenn dies nicht funktionieren würde, dann würde gar nichts helfen.

Er legte den zerbrochenen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch des Schulleiters, berührte ihn mit der äußersten Spitze des Elderstabs und sagte:

„Reparo."

Der Zauberstab fügte sich wieder zusammen. Aber als er ihn in die Hand nahm wusste Harry, dass es ihm nicht gelungen war. Der Stab fühlte sich kalt und fremd an. Ein Stock, ein Stück Holz perfekt zusammengefügt. Aber auch nicht mehr.

Hermine musste es an seiner Miene abgelesen haben und legte ihm mitfühlend eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Oh Harry, du wirst sicher einen neuen finden. Denk nur an Ron, oder Neville. Die haben auch einen zweiten bekommen!"

„Und wir sind ein perfektes Team", Ron zog seinen Stab hervor und schlug ihn leicht in seine Hand. „Keine Schnecken oder falsch losgehende Gedächtniszauber", grinste er.

Egal was Ron oder Hermine sagten, Harry fühlte sich trotzdem als hätte er soeben einen weiteren treuen Freund für immer verloren.

Und mit einem Schauder wurde ihm klar, dass es ihm gerade wie Voldemort ergangen war. Er hatte sich von der Macht des Elderstabes blenden lassen! Er hatte vergessen das Macht nicht alles war. Das selbst große magische Macht nicht alles lösen konnte. Das nicht alles wiederherstellbar oder ersetzbar war!

Eine Gänsehaut lief über seinen Rücken und rasch steckte er beide Stäbe wieder ein.

„Den Elderstab", sagte er zu Dumbledore, der ihn mit größter Zuneigung beobachtete, „werde ich gut verwahren. Ich weiß noch nicht wo. Aber ich werde sichergehen, das ihn niemand finden wird. Wenn ich eines natürlichen Todes sterbe, wie Ignotus, wird seine Macht gebrochen sein, nicht wahr? Der letzte Herr ist dann nie besiegt worden. Das wird sein Ende sein."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Bist du sicher?", sagte Ron. Eine winzige Spur Sehnsucht lag in seiner Stimme.

„Ich glaube Harry hat Recht", sagte Hermine leise.

„Dieser Zauberstab ist den ganzen Ärger nicht wert", sagte Harry. Und bei dem was er soeben erst erlebt hatte würde er sehr sicher gehen ihn niemals leichtfertig zu benutzen!

„Ganz ehrlich", er wandte sich von den gemalten Portraits ab und dachte jetzt nur noch an das Himmelbett, das im Gryffindor-Turm auf ihn wartete, wobei er sich fragte, ob Kreacher ihm vielleicht ein Sandwich dort hinaufbringen würde, „ich hatte für mein Leben genug Ärger."

Eine leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf murmelte: 'Hah, schön wärs!'

Aber das konnte alles bis morgen warten!

* * *

_**A/N: **Ich fand es immer sehr unrealistisch, dass Harry seinen Zauberstab so ohne weiteres reparieren konnte. Immerhin hat er keine Vorkenntnisse in Zauberstabskunde, kennt noch nicht einmal wirkliche höhere magische Konzepte und plötzlich kann er, auch noch spruchlos, was Ollivander für unmöglich hält!  
Ich weiß der Elderstab soll sehr mächtig sein, aber auch der Auferstehungsring kann die Toten nicht wirklich wiederbeleben. Also wieso soll das bei einem Zauberstab gehen? Die haben ja anscheinend auch ein gewisses (Eigen)leben. Immerhin erkennen sie ja ihre Besitzer..._

_**A/N: **Ich bin gerade erst dabei Legilimentik zu lernen. So sehr ich mich auch anstrenge, ich kann eure Gedanken noch nicht lesen! :-) Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mir helft mein Denkarium mit Reviews von euren Meinungen, Vorschlägen, Wünschen oder Kritiken zu füllen!_


	3. Die Nacht der Toten

_**A/N:** Ich habe seit Tagen versucht dieses Kapitel hochzuladen, bis ich schließlich in einem englischem Forum auf einen sehr hilfreichen Tipp von einem Nutzer namens **Dremmeng** gestoßen bin. Und siehe da, es funktioniert! :-) _

_Falls ihr neue Kapitel hochladen wollt, müsst einfach nur auf den Edit Button drücken und wenn die Fehlermeldung erscheint oben in der Url das Wort "proberties" in "content" umtauschen und Enter drücken! Dachte mir, dass könnte euch interessieren :-)  
_

* * *

_**A/N:** Dieses Kapitel beschäftigt sich sehr stark mit Harrys Gedanken, da ich langsam die Veränderungen in seiner Persönlichkeit aufbauen will und außerdem sollte er nach der turbolenten Zeit auch mal ein wenig Ruhe bekommen :-) Von dem her passiert nicht wirklich viel. Hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem..._

_**Disclaimer:** siehe erste Seite (Prolog)_

* * *

**2. Kapitel:**

**Die Nacht der Toten**

* * *

**V**oldemorts Augen glühten bösartig als er den Arm hob und ein grüner Blitz auf Harry zuschoss. Harry versuchte zu zielen, aber sein Arm fühlte sich wie Blei an und Voldemort war schneller. Er drehte sich um und rannte.

Das Sirren des Todesfluches wurde immer lauter und lauter. Es hallte von den Wänden wieder, vervielfachte sich und schwoll zu einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke an.

Plötzlich zerbrach Harrys Zauberstab in tausend Splitter, die durch die große Halle flogen. Sie trafen ihn überall am Körper, drangen in die Haut ein und zerfetzten seinen Umhang.

„Oh Harry", seufzte es hinter ihm und eine verkohlte Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter. Ein muffiger vermoderter Geruch drang in seine Nase und entsetzt wich er zurück.

Albus Dumbledore stand hinter ihm und starrte ihn durch seine Halbmondbrille vorwurfsvoll an.

„Du hast ihn kaputt gemacht! … Du hättest ihn niemals verwenden dürfen! Du hast alles zerstört." Das Gesicht aschfahl, die Wangen eingefallen und Augen, die ihr Funkeln verloren hatten. Noch nie hatte Harry den Schulleiter so alt und enttäuscht gesehen.

Harry öffnete den Mund, wollte etwas erwidern, sich verteidigen. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu.

Ohne Vorwarnung flog eine riesige Fledermaus von der Decke und stieß Harry zu Boden. Über ihm stand Snape und schwarze Augen funkelten ihn gefährlich an.

„Sie sind nutzlos Potter! 100 Punkte von Gryffindor! Jeder Erstklässler hätte seine Möglichkeiten zu größerem Nuten bringen können! Der berühmte Harry Potter!", beide Mundwinkel kräuselten sich hämisch. „Selbst Ihr Glück kann nicht auf ewig andauern!"

Fassungslos starrte Harry nach oben in Snapes Gesicht. „A-a-aber Sie sind doch tot!"

„Noch einmal 100 Punkte Abzug, Potter. Wie können Sie es wagen einen Lehrer so infam zu verleumden. Beim nächsten Mal werde ich dafür sorgen das Sie dem Dunklen Lord vorgeführt werden!" Snapes Gesichtszüge verzogen sich zu einer hasserfüllten Maske. „Auch wenn zu bezweifeln ist, das irgendetwas Ihren dicken Schädel durchdringen kann, wage ich zu hoffen, das ein paar wohl platzierte Cruciatus Flüche in der Lage sind Ihre verkümmerten Gehirnzellen zu aktiveren. "

Snape zog seinen Ärmel hoch und hielt ihm das dunkle Mal vor die Augen. Die Schlange die sich um den Totenkopf wand schien lebendig zu werden und versuchte sich ihm zischend entgegen zu strecken. Harry wich entsetzt zurück und wäre beinahe ausgerutscht.

Er blickte nach unten. Auf dem Boden bildete sich eine dunkle zähflüssige Pfütze. Eine schimmernde, Licht verschluckende und rubinrote Flüssigkeit umfloss seine Schuhe. Ein metallischer Geruch wehte zu ihm hinauf, würgte ihn und drang durch alle Poren.

Blut!

Plötzlich war überall Blut. Harry versuchte zurückzuweichen. Aber es kam von überall. Das Blut floss durch die Eingangstüren, tropfte von der Decke und sammelte sich zu einem großen See. Es brach aus den Mauerritzen, füllte alle Nischen und stieg höher und höher. Wände dehnten sich aus, wurden flüssig und begannen um ihn zu kreisen, bis Harry das Gefühl hatte in einem einzigen großen roten Wirbelsturm zu ertrinken.

Panisch drehte sich Harry zu Professor Dumbledore um, der inzwischen in den Zug nach Kings Cross eingestiegen war und sich aus dem Fenster lehnte.

Der Zug fuhr an. Harry rannte los, versuchte Dumbledore einzuholen. Endlich schaffte er es sich am Bart des Schulleiters festzuklammern.

„Sir", keuchte er, „Sie können noch nicht fahren. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe!"

Blaue Augen sahen ihn milde über eine Halbmondbrille an. „Möchtest du ein Zitronenbonbon, mein Junge?" Dumbledore langte in seine Taschen und suchte darin.

Das erste Zitronenbonbon steckte er sich selbst in den Mund und begann darauf zu lutschen. Als nächstes zog er einen Schnitz aus der Tasche und lies ihn fliegen. Harry musste den Kopf einziehen um nicht getroffen zu werden.

Betrübt blinzelte Dumbledore Harry an. „Es tut mir leid mein Junge, aber ich fürchte das war mein letztes Zitronenbonbon!" Plötzlich hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Ah, hier hab ich noch was für dich Harry!". Im nächsten Augenblick war der Zug mit Dumbledore verschwunden und als Harry seine Hand öffnete lag darin der Auferstehungsstein.

„Nein!", aufkeuchend lies er den Stein fallen.

Doch es war zu spät. Dunkle Schatten kamen immer näher, wurden schärfer und nahmen Gestalt an. Von überall kamen Leute auf ihn zu.

Lily und James, Sirius, Remus und Tonks, Fred, Cedric, Moody und viele andere. Sie alle starrten Harry mit leeren vorwurfsvollen Augen an. Kamen immer näher und näher. Harry versuchte ihnen auszuweichen, doch sie waren überall. Umkreisten ihn, beobachteten ihn, zogen ihre Kreise immer enger.

Der erste begann die Arme nach ihm auszustrecken. Harry wich aus. Hektisch suchte er den Boden ab. Wo war nur der Stein? Er musste diese Leute wieder zurückschicken. Doch es war hoffnungslos. Er kämpfte sich durch das Gewurle menschlicher Leichen, bis er auf einmal vor Lily stand. In ihren Armen hielt sie ein Baby.

„Du musst dich um es kümmern Harry! Versprich mir das du dich um es kümmerst!" Sie drückte das Kind in seine Arme. Seine Haut fühlte sich ganz glitschig an und Harry versuchte verzweifelt es festzuhalten, doch immer wieder drohte es ihm aus den Armen zu rutschen.

Plötzlich öffnete das Baby die Lider, rubinrote Augen glühten ihn hasserfüllt an und kleine Hände streckten sich ihm entgegen. Finger krallten sich in seine Haut wie spitze Messer und Harrys Kopf war erfüllt von einem hohen, kalten und grausamen Lachen, dass ihn erschrocken aufschreien ließ!

Mit wild pochendem Herzen setzte sich Harry auf, und versuchte langsam einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Nachdem er von Dumbledores Büro zurückgekommen war hatte er sich hingelegt und wohl nur kurze Zeit geschlafen! Denn noch immer schien Mondlicht durch das Turmfenster und badete die Himmelbetten ihm gegenüber in sanftes Licht.

Selbst ohne Brille konnte er die undeutlichen Silhouetten von Seamus, Dean und Neville ausmachen, und für einen Moment war es als wäre die Zeit zurückgedreht. Doch sobald Harry das leere Bett an seiner Seite sah fühlte er sich als hätte ein Klatscher in seine Magengegend geschlagen. Kein schnarchender Ron lag in dem Bett. Und Harry war sich sicher das irgendwo im Schloss eine Gruppe rothaariger Hexen und Zauberer saß und versuchte sich gegenseitig Kraft und Trost zu geben.

Mit einem Schaudern musste Harry an seinen Traum zurückdenken. An die vielen Leichen die ihn umzingelt hatten. Fred war bei ihnen gewesen. Fred der nun tot war, weil Harry nach Hogwarts kam! Mrs. Weasley, die Harry immer wie einen Sohn behandelt hatte, hatte wegen ihm nun einen Sohn verloren! Und Ginny … als sie sich vorher gesehen hatten war die Aufregung um seine Wiederauferstehung so groß gewesen, das sie alles andere verdrängt zu haben schien ...

**################**

Im Grunde seines Herzens wusste Harry das es Freds eigene Entscheidung war. Immerhin war er schon davor im Widerstand gewesen und war zusammen mit anderen in „PotterWatch" aufgetreten.

Die Weasleys waren im Orden aktiv und die Zwillinge waren schon immer von gefährlicheren Aktionen begeistert. Aber dennoch, er hätte nicht kämpfen müssen! Er war gekommen weil Harry in Hogwarts war...

Und er war nicht der einzige. Teddys Eltern waren tot. Er würde nun ohne Eltern aufwachsen müssen, weil sie Harry nicht im Stich lassen wollten!

Lily, James, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Moody, Snape, Colin, Dobby und viele andere. Die Reihe derer die für Harry gestorben waren schien nahezu endlos. Und so sehr er es versuchte, konnte er die Bilder einer blutgetränkten großen Halle und die leicht verschwommen wirkenden Silhouetten der Toten aus seinem Traum nicht verscheuchen.

Waren es nur seine eigenen Schuldgefühle, oder war es eine Warnung? Eine Warnung die Heiligtümer zu vergessen um nicht noch mehr Tod und Verderben zu bringen.

„Du hast ihn kaputt gemacht! ... Du hättest ihn niemals verwenden dürfen! Du hast alles zerstört!" wieder hallten Dumbledores Worte in ihm wieder. Harry hatte seinen alten Zauberstab 'kaputt gemacht'. Aber was hätte er 'niemals verwenden dürfen'? Einen anderen Zauberstab? War mit „ihm" der Elderstab gemeint? War es ein Hinweis darauf, das Harry diesen mächtigen Zauberstab so schnell wie möglich vernichten, oder zumindest für immer verstecken sollte?

Aber dann wiederum hatte ihm Dumbledore persönlich den Auferstehungsstein gegeben. Den Stein, von dem er beschlossen hatte ihn im Wald ruhen zu lassen.

Harrys Hand wanderte zu der Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Nein, er würde sich nicht verrückt machen! Die Zeit, in der seine Träume mehr waren als bloße Phantasie war vorbei! Der Horkrux in seinem Inneren war zerstört, Voldemort von seinem eigenen Fluch getötet. Und Harry war sich sehr sicher, dass er, zu Professor Trelawnys großem Leidwesen, kein wahrer Seher war.

Nach der Aufregung den letzten Tagen war es nur eine logische Konsequenz das er Alpträume haben würde. Nein, die Zeit der Visionen war nun endgültig vorbei. Das Einzige das seine Träume noch beeinflussen und beherrschen würde waren seine eigenen Ängste und Erfahrungen!

Und doch, vielleicht war es gerade deswegen besonders wichtig sie zu analysieren. Auf was sollte er schließlich genauer hören als auf seine eigenes Gedanken, auch wenn diese sich offensichtlich in seinem Unterbewusstsein versteckten!

Den Kopf über sich selber schüttelnd stand er auf und schlüpfte in seine Robe, die er gestern Abend achtlos über das Bettgestell geworfen hatte. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit frische und vor allem saubere Kleidung zu besorgen. Abgesehen von Blutspritzern und Brandlöchern war der gesamte Umhang praktisch von einer feinen Staub und Dreckschicht überzogen. Nicht gerade das was man von einem 'Auserwählten' und 'Held der Zaubererwelt' erwarten sollte, dachte Harry sarkastisch.

Sobald er durch das Portraitloch trat empfing ihn die beruhigende Stille und Ruhe, die die schwach beleuchteten Gänge des Schlosses in der Nacht auszustrahlen schienen. Im Gegensatz zu der hektischen Betriebsamkeit während des Tages.

Hier konnte er schon immer seine Gedanken ordnen und Kraft für die nächsten Hürden schöpfen. Sei es nun nach einer besonders grausamen Vision eines Todessertreffens, nach einem emotionsgeladenen Nachsitzen mit Snape oder einfach wann immer er die Maske eines tapferen, furchtlosen und noblem Gryffindor nicht länger aufrecht erhalten konnte.

Dumpf fragte er sich ob es für Snape ähnlich gewesen war. Ob sich die Fledermaus aus den Kellern des Nachts in den Gängen herumgetrieben hatte um mit seinen eigenen dunklen Ängsten fertig zu werden, und nicht vorrangig um herumwandernde Schüler abzufangen.

Und Ängste musste er gehabt haben, auch wenn sich nichts davon in seinem emotionslosen Gesicht und den dunklen Augen widerspiegelte. Was musste das für ein Gefühl sein, über Jahre hinweg auf einem schmalen Grad zwischen zwei mächtigen Parteien zu wandeln. Zu wissen das der kleinste Fehltritt den eigenen Tod oder unerträgliche Folter nach sich ziehen würde. Die Schuldgefühle, bei jedem Todessertreffen dazu gezwungen zu sein grausame Verbrechen zu begehen und nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können um seine Spionagetätigkeit nicht zu gefährden. Und zu alledem auch noch die Schuld am Tod des Menschen zu tragen den er liebte.

Merlin! Kein Wunder das Snape Harry gehasst hatte. Er war nicht nur James Potters Sohn, sondern die lebende Erinnerung und Anklage von Snapes größtem Versagen.

Snape hatte Dumbledore getötet, doch seit Harry Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatte konnte er seinen alten Zaubertränke Professor nicht mehr hassen. Stattdessen fühlte er eine gewisse, wagte er es zu sagen, Kameradschaft mit dem verbitterten Spion, der am Ende nicht einmal mehr den Erfolg seiner Mühen erleben durfte.

Wie von selbst trugen Harrys Füße ihn in Richtung der Großen Halle. Vor einer Seitenkammer, direkt hinter dem Lehrertisch blieb er stehen. Es war dieselbe in der sich damals die Champions für das Trimagische Tunier getroffen hatten. Es kam Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Der vertrauensselige, unschuldige und durch und durch naive Harry von damals war längst von der harten und grausamen Realität zerstört worden und für immer verloren gegangen.

Und auch, wenn er sich manchmal während einer schlaflosen Nacht zurückwünschte in diese einfache Kindheitszeit, so war er doch froh nicht mehr so unsicher und leichtgläubig zu sein.

Merlin! Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto besser konnte er Snape verstehen. Juckte es ihn doch nun ebenfalls in den Fingern sein damaliges Selbst an den Schultern zu packen und ihm, nötigenfalls mit Gewalt, etwas gesunden Menschenverstand einzupressen!

In vielerlei Hinsicht war er wirklich ein Dummkopf gewesen und gedankenlos von einer Gefahr in die nächste gestolpert!

**################**

Es war eine seltsame Ironie. Das letzte mal als er vor diesen Türen stand hatte ihn die Ungewissheit mit einer nervösen Anspannung erfüllt. Dieses Mal wusste Harry was ihn hinter der Türe erwarten würde, doch gerade deswegen begann sich sein Magen vor Panik zu verkrampfen als er zögernd hineintrat.

Dort lagen sie. Dicht an dicht. Im Dämmerlicht sah es aus, als würden die meisten von ihnen nur schlafen, wäre da nicht die unnatürliche Starre ihrer Körper gewesen.

Es war totenstill, nicht ein einziger Windhauch regte sich, und doch war es Harry als ob fünfzig Augenpaare jedem seiner Schritte folgten. Die Luft war stickig und den ganzen Raum durchzog ein Gefühl der Beklommenheit.

Als Harry begann die lange Linie der gefallenen Soldaten, denn nichts anderes waren sie, abzugehen, schien es ihm als würde der Tod mit wandern und ihm seinen eisigen Atem in den Nacken blasen.

Unbekannte Gesichter wechselten sich ab mit bekannten.

Hier ein namenloser blonder Mann, der Kleidung nach zu schließen vermutlich ein ehemaliger Auror.

Dort eine kleine Frau mit bereits angegrauten Haaren, die Harry schon einmal auf einem Ordensfoto von Moody gesehen hatte.

Weiter hinten lagen Tonks und Lupin. Jemand hatte ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt. Zu Lebzeiten waren sie kürzer als ein Jahr verheiratet gewesen. Nun würden sie die Ewigkeit miteinander begehen. Und Teddy würde ohne Eltern aufwachsen.

Freds Sommersprossen und roter Haarschopf sahen seltsam belebt in dem ansonsten wächsernen Gesicht aus. Die Mundwinkel zu einem Lachen erstarrt.

Colin Creevey. Ein Jahr jünger als Harry und nun tot.

Über fünfzig Leichen, über fünfzig Leben von einem auf den anderen Moment erloschen. Über fünfzig Familien die nun trauerten!

Professor Dumbledore hatte einmal gesagt, das der Tod für den gut vorbereiteten Geist nur das nächste Abenteuer sei. Es war nicht das Ende! Jene die gestern gestorben waren hatten sich nur etwas früher in das nächste Leben gestürzt, und so wie Harrys Eltern über ihn vor einigen Jahren auf dem Friedhof und gestern im Verbotenen Wald gewacht hatten, so würden auch sie über diejenigen wachen, die sie liebten. Bis es Zeit war sich wieder zu vereinigen.

'Der Zug nach Kings Cross wird voll besetzt sein heute Nacht', dachte Harry abwesend und ertappte sich dabei wie ein kleines Lächeln sein ansonsten tränennasses Gesicht überzog.

Bis sein Blick auf ein kleines eingetrocknetes Rinnsal Blut, das aus Freds Kopfwunde getropft zu sein schien, fiel. Das Blut verschwand in den Fugen des Steinbodens und er musste an eine andere Szene denken, als die große Halle über und über mit Blut getränkt war. Plötzlich waren sie wieder da. Auch wenn er wusste, dass es nur ein Traum gewesen war, so spielten sich die Bilder immer wieder vor seinem inneren Auge ab, bis er kaum noch atmen konnte.

Keuchend stolperte er aus dem Raum, schlug die Türe hinter sich zu und sank zu Boden. Den Kopf zwischen den Knien, die Augen geschlossen und die Arme fest um sich geschlungen saß er da und wartete bis sich sein Herzschlag wieder beruhigte.

**################**

Es war immer noch düster und still im Schloss. Und nach einiger Zeit wurde Harrys Blick geradezu magisch von einer unscheinbaren Türe ihm gegenüber angezogen.

Er wusste was dahinter lag. Es war der eigentliche Grund, der ihn dazu gebracht hatte in dieser Nacht durchs Schloss zu wandern.

Er musste ihn sehen. Musste sich vergewissern das er wirklich tot war. Und ja, auf eine gewisse Weise musste er Abschied nehmen, von Voldemort. Von seinem Feind, der ihm auf eine unheimliche Weise so vertraut gewesen war.

Seit er die Zaubererwelt zum ersten Mal mit elf Jahren betreten hatte war er eine Konstante in Harrys Leben gewesen und auf seine ganz eigene Art war Voldemorts Tod in seiner Endgültigkeit beängstigender als alle anderen die Harry zuvor erlebt hatte.

Er hatte gesehen, wie sie Voldemorts Körper wegbrachten. Ein Stück leblosen Fleisches. Am Ende nichts anderes als all seine Opfer, trotz seiner Vorkehrungen und Rituale zur Unsterblichkeit.

Und doch war Voldemort so viel mehr! Er war der erste Mensch, den Harry mit vollem Bewusstsein getötet hatte. Sicher, Quirell war ebenfalls durch Harrys Hände gestorben, aber das war mehr Unfall als Absicht gewesen. Harry hatte oft gegen Todesser gekämpft, sie verletzt. Ja, in seinem Hass hatte er sogar davon geträumt Bellatrix oder Snape zu töten, aber den Tod eines Menschen über Monate hinweg zu planen und durchzuführen war etwas ganz anderes. Und im Endeffekt war Voldemort auch nur ein Mensch gewesen. Ein grausamer, fanatischer und psychopathischer Mensch, der selbst vor seiner eigenen Seele nicht halt machte, aber trotzdem ein Mensch.

Harry hatte keine Gewissensbisse oder Schuldgefühle darüber das er Voldemort getötet hatte. Zum einen war es Notwehr, zum anderen eine Notwendigkeit, da Voldemort mit dem Töten immer weiter gemacht hätte. Harrys Ansicht nach hatte er keinen Mord begangen, da beide gewusst hatten was der andere vorhatte. Sie hatten sich, soweit dies in dieser Lage möglich war, in einem fairen Zweikampf gegenübergestanden.

Nein, das wahre Erschreckende daran war die Erkenntnis das er in der Lage war einen anderen Menschen zu töten, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

Etwas wozu noch nicht einmal Draco Malfoy fähig gewesen war, als er dem wehrlosen Albus Dumbledore gegenübergestanden hatte.

Malfoy, in den Dunklen Künsten trainiert und von seinem Vater zum Todesser erzogen hatte es nicht geschafft den Todesfluch auszusprechen. Sicherlich, auch Harry hatten den Fluch nicht benutzt. Aber er hatte gewusst was geschehen würde, sollte Voldemort den Elderstab gegen ihn, seinen wahren Besitzer, richten! Er hatte es gewusst seit er mit Ollivander in Shell Cottage über Zauberstabkunde geredet hatte, und er hatte sein Wissen kaltblütig als Waffe gegen Voldemort verwendet!

Und nachdem der Elderstab das erste Mal, im Wald, genau das gemacht hatte das Harry wollte. Nämlich Voldemorts Horkrux vernichtet, ohne Harry zu töten, hatte ihn eine kalte Sicherheit erfasst was geschehen würde sollte Voldemort den Stab ein weiteres Mal gegen ihn verwenden.

Und Voldemort war in die Falle getappt, ohne jemals seinen Fehler zu bemerken! Was für eine Genugtuung war es gewesen ihm seinen Versagen über den Elderstab ins Gesicht zu schleudern. Aber selbst dann hatte er nicht völlig begriffen. Erst in der letzten Sekunde seines Lebens, so schien es, begann er die ganze Tragweite zu begreifen.

Doch was er in dieser Sekunde in Voldemorts Augen gesehen hatte, lies Harry immer noch fassungslos zurück! Entweder hatte Voldemort all seine Okklumentikschilde aufgehoben und Harry seine Gedanken geradezu entgegen gesendet, oder es bestand immer noch, trotz der Vernichtung von Voldmorts Horkrux in Harrys Innerem, eine Verbindung zwischen ihnen. Harry konnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen.

Was es auch war, es hatte ihm ein Wissen gegeben, das er nicht einfach ignorieren konnte!

Doch bevor er entscheiden konnte, was er mit diesem Wissen tun würde musste er ihn noch einmal sehen. Sich vergewissern! Wovon, das wusste Harry auch nicht so genau! Vielleicht von seiner Menschlichkeit...

**################**

Entschlossen öffnete er die Türe und trat ein. Es war nur eine kleine Seitenkammer ohne Fenster, vermutlich ursprünglich zur Aufbewahrung von Putzmitteln oder Besen gedacht.

Mit klopfendem Herzen spähte Harry in die Dunkelheit. Das gedämpfte Licht in den Korridoren drang schwach in die Kammer ein und enthüllte einen undeutlichen Schatten am anderen Ende.

„Lumos!"

Den Zauberstab vor sich her gestreckt, so dass das Licht ihn wie ein schützendes Schild umgab, wagte er sich immer weiter hinein.

Niemand hatte daran gedacht Voldemorts Augen zu schließen. Vielleicht hatte sich auch nur niemand getraut! Harry konnte es keinem verübeln. Im Lichte seines Zauberstabes begannen sie rot zu glühen und starrten jeden Eindringling mit dem hypnotisierenden Blick einer Schlange an.

Die Grausamkeit und Menschenverachtung die sich immer in Voldemorts Augen widergespiegelt hatten waren einem unbeteiligten Starren gewichen, dass einem gerade durch diese absolute Gleichgültigkeit in den Bann zog, und nicht mehr losließ.

Harry hatte das Gefühl als wären seine Füße am Boden festgewachsen und mit angehaltenem Atem wartete er darauf das sich Voldemort mit einem hämischem Zucken der Mundwinkel aufsetzen würde.

Nichts geschah!

Mit wackeligen Knien, ungewöhnlich schwitzigen Handflächen und verkrampften Schultern schlich er weiter. Den Blick nie von Voldemorts Gesicht lassend. Er spürte wie eine Gänsehaut seine Arme überzog und sein Magen verknotete sich schmerzhaft.

In einem kleinen unbeteiligten Winkel seines Gehirns fragte er sich abwesend warum er eigentlich hier war. War er wirklich so ein Volltrottel, wie Snape immer behauptet hatte, dass er es nicht lassen konnte sich selbst zu foltern? Andererseits war er nur seinen Instinkten gefolgt, und die waren im allgemeinen gut.

Direkt vor dem Leichnam stehend sah Voldemort auf einmal viel weniger bedrohlich aus und Harry kauerte sich auf den Boden um mit einer bebenden Hand Voldemorts eiskalte Wangen zu berühren.

Noch nie war er ihm so nahe gewesen. Langsam strichen seine Finger an den Gesichtsfalten entlang. Seltsam, ihm war nie bewusst gewesen das Voldemort welche hatte! Vorsichtig näherte er sich den Augen, versuchte die Lider hinunterzudrücken.

Die wächsernen Züge wirkten eingefallen und unwirklich. Nichts erinnerte an das einmal gutaussehende Gesicht von Tom Riddle. Es zeugte von Selbstzerstörung und Verstümmelung. Plötzlich musste Harry an das Baby am Kings Cross Bahnhof denken. Was wohl nun mit Voldemorts Seele geschehen würde?

Hatte Voldemort gewusst, was ihn auf der anderen Seite erwartete? Harry bezweifelte es. Voldemort hatte den Tod zu sehr gefürchtet, als das er sich mit ihm befassen würde.

Wieder musste an jenen Moment denken, an dem sie ein letztes Mal Gedanken geteilt hatten. Es musste Voldemorts letztes Aufbäumen, seine letzte Flucht vor dem Sterben gewesen sein.

_ Sie waren wie lästige Insekten, die vergeblich versuchten ihn zu stechen und ihn damit doch nur noch mehr reizten. Keiner konnte gegen Ihn bestehen und er würde sie zerquetschen und mit Vergnügen ihrem alten Meister Dumbledore und dem Potter Jungen hinterher schicken! Horace würde er vielleicht verschonen. Schließlich brauchte er nun, da Severus tot war, einen neuen Zaubertränkemeister! Aber das hieß nicht das er so davonkam. Sein alter Hauslehrer würde leiden müssen! Er würde lernen was es hieß sich Lord Voldemort zu verweigern!_

_Plötzlich hörte er Bellatrix lachen und sah zu ihr herüber. Der Wahnsinn blitzte aus ihren Augen und sie warf sich übermütig der Blutsveräterschlampe entgegen._

_Die gute Bellatrix. Sie war ein hervorragendes Gefäß und ihm absolut treu ergeben, auch wenn sie für sonst nichts von wirklichem Nutzen war. Selbst über diese Entfernung konnte er seine Magie in ihr spüren, fühlte wie sie wuchs um seinen größten Triumph zu vollenden!_

_Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Bellatrix erstarrte und vorneüber kippte. Seine Fäuste ballten sich._

_Sie hatte versagt! Seine treueste Dienerin! Er hatte auf sie gesetzt und nun zerstörte die Weasley Hexe seine Pläne! Seine Pläne von ewigem Leben! Wenn Bellatrix starb dann ..._

_All seine Nachforschungen wären umsonst gewesen. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen als irgendjemandem so einen wichtigen Teil seiner Selbst anzuvertrauen! Und mit einem wütendem Schrei wandte er sich der rothaarigen Frau zu. Er würde sie vernichten für das was sie getan hatte! _

Lange Zeit saß Harry auf dem kalten Steinboden neben seinem gefallenen Feind und sein bereits verfasster Beschluss verfestigte sich. War es Voldemort auch nur um seine Macht gegangen, so zeigte es doch dass auch er immer noch zu menschlichen Gefühlen fähig war.

Harry war sich sicher das Voldemort ihm diese Szene bewusst gezeigt hatte. Aber viel wichtiger war, was Harry hinter den Gedanken gespürt hatte. Angst, Wut und Hilflosigkeit!

In seinem letzten Augenblick hatte er eine menschliche Schwäche gezeigt die Harry niemals von ihm erwartet hätte. Auf seine eigene Art hatte Voldemort damit um Harrys Hilfe gebeten und Harry konnte seine Augen davor nicht verschließen! Anderenfalls würde er es sich wohl nie verzeihen können.

Langsam rappelte er sich auf. Es war Zeit Voldemort Ruhen zu lassen, denn es gab noch einen Toten von dem es galt endgültig Abschied zu nehmen!

**################**

Es dämmerte bereits als Harry sich Dumbledores Grab zu wandte. Diese Nacht gehörte den Toten. Und trotz all der Grauen war es für Harry einfacher ihnen zu begegnen, als den gezeichneten Gesichtern der Lebenden.

Schon von weitem konnte er das weiße Grabmal erkennen und unwillkürlich verlangsamte er seine Schritte.

Hatte ihn eine unbestimmte Angst zögern lassen als er Voldemort Leiche entgegentrat, so war es nun ein Gefühl der Verunsicherung. Er wusste nicht länger was er über Dumbledores Tod fühlte. Zuerst war da nur grenzenlose Trauer gewesen. Er hatte sich damit abgefunden, hatte Rache geschworen und so gut er es konnte Dumbledores Willen ausgeführt!

Aber nun, nach all dem was er nun wusste, mischte sich Verärgerung hinzu. Dumbledore war nicht der unbescholtene weißmagische Zauberer gewesen als der er sich dargestellt hatte und er hatte Harry skrupellos manipuliert um ihn sehenden Auges in den Tod zu schicken. Sicher, er hatte gehofft das Harry überleben würde, aber dennoch, er fühlte sich hintergangen.

In seinem sechsten Schuljahr hatte er Dumbledore mehrmals vor Draco Malfoy gewarnt. Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen ihn in seinen Plan mit Snape einzuweihen, oder ihm zumindest glaubhaft zu versichern, dass ein Plan existierte.

Stattdessen hatte er ihn völlig im Dunkeln gelassen. Er hatte ihn quer durchs Land auf der Suche nach Horkruxen und Heiligtümern geschickt, nur um im Hintergrund, selbst nach seinem Tod, geschickt die Fäden zu ziehen! Und Harry? Harry war getanzt wie eine gute Marionette. Geführt von einem Meister der Manipulation!

Und nicht nur Harry! Im Grunde war auch Snape in Dumbledores Netz gefangen. Dumbledore hatte seine Liebe zu Lilly schamlos ausgenutzt, hatte seine Schuldgefühle wie eine Waffe gegen ihn verwendet und ihn schließlich zum Töten gezwungen!

Doch trotz allem war sich Harry sicher das Dumbledore ihn geliebt hatte. Und bei ihrer außerweltlichen Begegnung konnte er selbst sehen, wie Dumbledore unter seinen eigenen Schuldgefühlen gelitten hatte. Er hatte Harry um Verzeihung gebeten. Und ja, irgendwie hatte Harry ihm auch verziehen.

Aber trotzdem, es blieb ein ungutes Gefühl zurück. Vielleicht weil er ihn immer als eine Art Adoptivgroßvater gesehen hatte.

Jeder hatte ihn immer als Dumbledores Lieblingsschüler gesehen und Dumbledore selbst hatte ihm am Ende des fünften Jahres versprochen keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm zu haben. Nun aber erfahren zu müssen, was er ihm alles verschwiegen hatte … es fühlte sich an wie Verrat. Auch wenn Harry rational Dumbledores Beweggründe verstehen konnte.

Und so war es mit gemischten Gefühlen, als er schließlich an der kleinen Erhöhung nahe des Sees ankam, auf dem Professor Dumbledores Marmorgrab stand.

Die Grabplatte lag etwas schief auf und ringsherum waren Pflanzen zertrampelt. Voldemort hatte sich offensichtlich keine Mühe gegeben keine Spuren zu hinterlassen, als er den Elderstab herausgeholt hatte.

Harry starrte auf die eingemeißelte Inschrift und versuchte sich an den Tag zurückzuerinnern, an dem sie hier Dumbledores Beerdigung abgehalten hatten.

Plötzlich merkte er dass ihn nichts an diesen Ort zog. In Hogwarts, vor allem im Schulleiterbüro, das er wohl niemals als McGonagalls ansehen würde, war Dumbledores Erinnerung allgegenwärtig. Mochte hier auch seine Leiche begraben liegen, für Harry befand sich sein Geist anderswo.

Auf einmal wurde Harry bewusst, dass es ihn nicht wirklich danach verlangte Dumbledore nahe zu sein.

Er würde den alten Mann in lieber Erinnerung behalten, aber der unwiderstehliche Zauber, den der ehemalige Schulleiter früher auf Harry ausgestrahlt hatte war für immer dahin. An die Stelle des weisen, allmächtigen und gütigen großväterlichen Mentors war ein leicht zwielichtiger Mensch mit Fehlern, Schwächen und einer dunklen Vergangenheit getreten.

Sicher er hatte immer noch die selben guten Eigenschaften, aber jetzt konnte Harry auch die grauen Flecken in Dumbledores Leben sehen. Und diese Erkenntnis war auf eine gewisse Art und Weise sogar noch schmerzhafter als Dumbledores eigentlicher Tod!

Dumbledore und Voldemort. Sie beide hatten Harrys Leben und Erfahrungen geformt, direkt und indirekt, absichtlich und unabsichtlich.

Während Dumbledore, all die Zeit, Harrys Leben vom Hintergrund aus heimlich gelenkt und in, von ihm vorgeplante Bahnen, geführt hatte, hatten auch Voldemorts Reaktionen zur Prophezeiung und seine Besessenheit Harry zu töten einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen. Sein ganzes Leben war Harry ein Gefangener seiner Geburt gewesen, unfähig so zu leben wie er es wollte.

Allerdings war auch nicht alles negativ gewesen! Von Dumbledore hatte er die Macht, die die Liebe haben konnte kennengelernt, und dass der Tod etwas war, dass man nicht zu fürchten brauchte.

Voldemort hatte ihm beigebracht, dass es mit Magie fast keine Grenzen gab. Aber auch dass es einige Grenzen gibt, die niemals überschritten werden sollten! Außerdem hatte er ihm gelehrt, dass der Grundstein von Erfolg darin lag wie man sich selbst in der Gesellschaft darstellte - nicht unbedingt ein schlechter Ratschlag, auch wenn er von Voldemort kam.

Beide hatten sie ihm die Gefahren der Macht aufgezeigt, und was erreichbar war, wenn man all seine Fähigkeiten und Möglichkeiten ausreizte.

Bis zum heutigen Tag konnte er fast alle großen Ereignisse seines Lebens mit einem der beiden großen Zauberer verknüpfen. Erst jetzt, als alles vorbei war, wurde ihm klar, dass die Prophezeiung mit der Vorhersage „keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt", recht gehabt hatte.

Doch insgeheim fragte er sich ob dies nicht nur auf Voldemort, sondern auch auf Dumbledore zugetroffen hatte.

Erst jetzt, nachdem beide tot waren fühlte er sich wirklich frei und als Herr über sein eigenes Schicksal! Sicher, es würde schwer sein alle Entscheidungen selbst zu treffen, aber endlich ... endlich musste er sich nicht mehr nach den Vorgaben anderer Leute richten!

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass die Zaubererwelt, das Ministerium und selbst seine Freunde bestimmte Erwartungen von ihm besaßen, aber sie konnten ihn nicht dazu zwingen. Nicht auf die effektive Art und Weise wie es Dumbledore und Voldemort gekonnt hatten. Und hier, an Dumbledores Grab, schwor er sich, von nun an sein eigenes Leben in die Hand zu nehmen und sich von niemandem hineinreden zu lassen!

**################**

Ohne noch einmal zurückzuschauen wandte Harry dem Grabmal den Rücken zu und schlenderte in Richtung des Schlosses.

Warteten auch noch so anstrengende Aufgaben auf ihn, zum ersten Mal konnte er sich selbst aus freiem Willen dazu entscheiden!

Es war ein gutes Gefühl!

Und mit einem kleinen Lächeln beobachtete er wie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Verbotenen Wald hervor spitzten, sich im großen See brachen und Hogwarts in einem freundlichen Licht erstrahlen ließen.

* * *

_**A/N: **Dieses Kapitel zu schreiben hat mir viel Spaß gemacht, am meisten die Stelle wo Harry Voldemorts Leiche besucht :-) Mit dem Traum am Anfang bin ich irgendwie nicht hundertprozentig zufrieden ... Außerdem habe ich versucht die gedämpfte Stimmung, die Mischung aus Erleichterung und Trauer, die meiner Meinung nach nach einem solchen Krieg herrscht, einzufangen._

_**A/N:** Ich habe eine Frage an alle die sich im HP Universum auskennen. Heißt es "Zaubertränkeprofessor" oder "Zaubertrankprofessor"? Ebenso "Zaubererwelt" oder "Zauberwelt"? Hab da bisher keine klare Antwort gefunden. Gibt es überhaupt ein richtig oder falsch?_


	4. Erste Kriegsnachwehen

_**A/N:** Tut mir leid für die Wartezeit, aber die letzten Wochen waren einfach stressig! Hier ist nun endlich das nächste Kapitel! Irgendwie bin ich nichts so wirklich zufrieden damit, aber ich weiß auch nicht was ich daran ändern könnte..._

_**Disclaimer:** siehe erste Seite (Prolog)_

* * *

**3. Kapitel:**

**Erste Kriegsnachwehen**

* * *

**I**n der großen Halle erwartete Harry bereits ein reich gedeckter Frühstückstisch. Offensichtlich hatten die Hauselfen ihr bestmögliches getan, um die Spuren der Kämpfe zu beseitigen. Die Haustische waren zusammengeschoben worden, und bis auf die Eingangstüren sah die Große Halle wieder wie früher aus.

Überall saßen die Verteidiger von Hogwarts in kleinen Grüppchen zusammen, aßen und unterhielten sich. Es war eine seltsame Mischung aus Freude und Traurigkeit die in der Luft hing, und wenn es nach Harry gegangen wäre hätte er auf der Stelle wieder kehrt gemacht.

Doch Hermine hatte ihn bereits entdeckt und winkte ihn zu einem freien Platz. Offensichtlich fühlte auch sie sich in der niedergeschlagen und übernächtigt aussehenden Gruppe von Weasleys unwohl und war froh nicht mehr allein zu sein.

Als Harry näher kam stand Mrs. Weasley auf um ihn zu umarmen.

„Harry, mein lieber Junge! Es ist gut dich wieder zu sehen. Setz dich und iss. Du musst ja völlig ausgehungert sein! Du meine Güte...", ihre Stimme verstummte allmählich als sie sich daran machte Harrys Teller zu füllen.

Unbehaglich nahm Harry das Essen entgegen und versuchte weder ihr, noch einem von den anderen Weasleys in die Augen zu schauen.

Mr. Weasley hatte einen Arm um den völlig abwesenden George gelegt und selbst Ron schien vorübergehend seinen Appetit verloren zu haben. Mrs. Weasleys aufgesetzte Fröhlichkeit konnte nicht ihre geröteten Augen verbergen und Harry fürchtete was er in den Gesichtern der anderen entdecken würde.

Harry sah zu Hermine hinüber, die sich besorgt auf die Lippen biss, und wusste dass es ihr nicht anders ging. Voldemort und die meisten seiner Todesser waren tot, aber ihr Schatten würde noch lange über der Zauberwelt hängen!

Während in anderen Teilen der Großen Halle laute und fröhliche Gespräche geführt wurden, war es an Harrys Ende des Tisches gerade zu gespenstisch still.

Noch nie war er so froh über die Ankunft der Morgenpost gewesen, wie an diesem Tag. Ein ganzer Schwarm Eulen flog durch die hohen Fenster hinein und für einen Moment fühlte Harry einen kleinen Stich im Herzen, als er wieder an Hedwig denken musste.

Hermine löste die Zeitungsrolle geschickt von einer kleinen, vertrubbelt aussehenden braunen Eule und steckte fünf Knuts in den dafür vorgesehenen Beutel an ihrem Bein.

Schon von weitem konnte Harry die Kopfzeile des Tagespropheten lesen, die in grell leuchtenden Buchstaben verkündete: „Sonderedition! Sonderedition!"

Den restlichen Platz der ersten Seite nahm ein einziger Artikel über die Schlacht der letzte Nacht ein. Offensichtlich hatte die Redaktion des Tagespropheten durchgearbeitet, um als erstes die sensationelle Nachricht verbreiten zu können.

_**DU WEIßT SCHON WER – TOT!**_

_Vor wenigen Stunden erreichte unsere Redaktion die Eilmeldung von Kämpfen auf dem Gelände von Hogwarts, Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Nach kurzer Recherche unserer Mitarbeiter wurde schnell deutlich welch legendären Ausmaße die Schlacht tatsächlich angenommen hatte!_

_Ersten Informationen nach kam es zu einer direkten Konfrontation zwischen niemand anderem als Harry Potter, dem Jungen-der-lebt und Du-weißt-schon-wer, in deren Verlauf es dem jungen Potter gelang den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen! _

_Wie viele rechtschaffene Hexen und Zauberer letzte Nacht den Tod fanden ist noch unklar. Gerüchten zufolge stapelten sich auf den Gängen von Hogwarts Berge von Leichen und bereits seit den frühen Morgenstunden warten besorgte Eltern am Kings Cross Bahnhof in London auf ihre Kinder!_

_Doch nicht nur Hogwarts wurde heiß umkämpft. Augenzeugenberichten zufolge befindet sich das Ministerium für Magie im Moment in einem Zustand des totalen Chaos! Viele Mitarbeiter, die während der Herrschaft von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf wichtige Positionen innerhalb der Abteilungen übernommen haben, befinden sich auf der Flucht. Wie erst jetzt bekannt wurde war Pius Thickenese vermutlich ein Todesser, der Du weißt Schon wem in die Schlacht folgte. Sein Schicksal ist noch ungewiss! _

_Währenddessen kehrten bereits wenige Stunden nach dem Sturz des Unnennbaren erste ehemalige Ministeriumsmitglieder zurück. Darunter befinden sich der als Blutsveräter klassifizierte Arthur Weasley, der Ex-Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, sowie einige muggelstämmige Hexen und Zauberer._

_In einer überstürzten Abstimmung wurde Mr. Shacklebolt bis auf weiteres zum vorübergehenden Zaubereiminister gewählt und hat bereits in der Nacht mit der Übernahme des Ministeriums begonnen._

_In einer kurzen Stellungsnahme sprach Minister Shacklebolt von seinem Ziel „alle Ministeriumsabteilungen von Grund auf neu zu sanieren um einer erneuten Korruption und dem daraus resultierenden Chaos und einseitigen Machtgefüge, sowie der Willkür und Ungerechtigkeit gegen große Teile der magischen Bevölkerung, der letzten Monate vorzubeugen". Als erste Amtshandlung des neuen Ministers wurden bereits gestern Nacht alle, wegen ihrer Abstammung, festgehaltenen Hexen und Zauberer aus Askaban entlassen._

_Weitere Vorgehensweisen und Pläne des Ministeriums sind noch nicht bekanntgegeben worden. Wir vom Tagespropheten werden Sie, liebe Leser, selbstverständlich sofort informieren!_

_Leider war Mr. Potter, seit Monaten auf der Flucht und von diversen Fraktionen gesucht, für einen Kommentar noch nicht erreichbar!_

Auf den nächsten Seiten folgten viele weitere Artikel über Voldemort, die Todesser, Harry, Blutstatus und viele weitere Themen. Sogar die Umstände von Dumbledores Ermordung waren wieder ausgegraben worden.

Augenscheinlich waren sie in kürzester Zeit von verschiedenen Autoren verfasst worden, mit dem einzigen Zweck die Seiten zu füllen und den Mangel an wirklichen Informationen zu überspielen. Im Gegensatz zu dem, erstaunlich sachlichem, Leitartikel, strotzten die folgenden Texte nur so von Ungereimtheiten und haarsträubenden Gerüchten.

Beispielsweise hatte Harry noch nie etwas davon gehört, dass Voldemort in Wirklichkeit ein Vampir gewesen war und deshalb so großen Wert auf 'reines Blut' gelegt hatte. Auch dass er, Harry, die letzten Monate mit Vielsafttrank als Hogwarts Student verbracht hatte, war ihm neu!

Eine andere Autorin beanspruchte die These, dass Albus Dumbledore seinen Tod nur vorgetäuscht hatte, und in Wahrheit er es gewesen war, der Voldemort getötet hatte. Über diese Idee musste Harry schmunzeln. So abwegig war das noch nicht einmal...

Auch Ron hatte sich, zusammen mit Bill, Charlie und überraschenderweise Percy über einen Tagespropheten gebeugt und blickte nun stirnrunzelnd zu Harry und Hermine hinüber.

„Na, die machen aber noch nicht gerade Luftsprünge, oder? Ich mein, hey Du-weißt-schon-wer ist endgültig tot! Man sollte meinen die würden sich mehr freuen!", Ron sah aus als würde er die emotional recht verhaltene Berichterstattung als einen persönlichen Affront empfinden.

Hermine schob den Artikel nachdenklich zu Ginny weiter, bevor sie antwortete.

„Naja, ich glaube sie wissen noch nicht so recht was sie damit anfangen sollen. Ich denke sie wollen einfach sicher gehen das sie niemanden verärgern..."

„Ha, und wen?", unterbrach Ron verächtlich, „Du-weißt-schon-wer ist tod! Und die meisten Todesser auch. Was glauben die denn? Das er extra wieder zurück kommt um den Tagespropheten zu bestrafen?"

„So in etwa", bestätigte Hermine: „Denk mal darüber nach. Die gesamte Zaubererwelt hat das letzte Jahr über unter V-V-Voldemorts Herrschaft gelebt und sie mussten sich irgendwie damit abfinden. Ich vermute sie wollen sichergehen, dass er wirklich nicht mehr zurückkommt oder einer seiner Todesser seine Position einnimmt, bevor sie eine Seite ergreifen."

„Macht Sinn! Immerhin war das Ministerium ebenfalls unter Du-weißt-schon-wems Kontrolle. Und noch weiß niemand wie es weitergeht!", warf Bill von der Seite ein.

„Dad?", lies sich plötzlich Ginnys helle Stimme hören, „warst du wirklich gestern noch im Zaubereiministerium?"

Augenblicklich wandten alle ihre Köpfe Mr. Weasley zu und warteten gespannt auf seine Antwort.

„Selbstverständlich!", warf Mrs. Weasley ein, und warf ihrem Mann einen liebevollen Blick zu. „Euer Vater ist ein wichtiger Mann!"

„Molly!", Mr. Weasley wurde rot, fuhr dann an seine Zuhörer gerichtet aber fort. „Ja, ich war gestern noch im Ministerium. Als ihr schon geschlafen habt hat mich Kingsley angesprochen ob ich ihm helfen würde. Ihr müsst wissen dass es im Moment nicht viele vertrauenswürdige Ministeriumsarbeiter gibt. Zu viele haben versucht sich bei Du-weißt-schon-wem einzuschmeicheln, nehme ich mal an."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Auf jeden Fall können sie jeden Mann brauchen. Und da wir schon im Orden zusammengearbeitet haben werde ich Kingsley in der nächsten Zeit wohl unterstützen."

„Gratuliere Dad! Ich wusste schon immer das du eines Tages im Ministerium aufsteigen würdest!", Charlie grinste und all die anderen Rotschöpfe nickten zustimmend.

Niemand sprach aus, was alle dachten, dass es außerdem eine willkommene Ablenkung von Freds Tod sein würde...

**#################**

Harry lies seinen Blick über die Haustische schweifen. Zu seinem Erstaunen bemerkte er sogar ein kleines Grüppchen von Slytherins, die sich sichtlich unwohl fühlend um ihren Hauslehrer Horace Slughorn gescharrt hatten, und leise miteinander sprachen. Unter ihnen waren Blaise Zabini, Daphne Greengrass und Tracey Davis.

Harry erwartete fast Malfoy mit seinen beiden Handlangern neben ihnen vorzufinden, bis ihm wieder einfiel das Crabbe tot war. Stirnrunzelnd überlegte er was wohl mit den anderen geschehen war. Die Malfoys, da war er sich sicher, waren nach Voldemorts Tod noch in der großen Halle gewesen. Was war aus ihnen geschehen?

Hermine, die seinen nachdenklichen Blick bemerkte, zog fragend ihre Augenbrauen hoch.

„Was ist denn aus den Malfoys und den anderen überlebenden Todessern geworden?", fragte er.

„Nun, die wirklich verletzten Todesser wurden ins St. Mungos gebracht, und ich vermute die anderen haben sie gleich nach Askaban geschickt." Hermine runzelte die Stirn, „zumindest bis die Verhandlungen beginnen können."

Von Ron kam ein düsteres Schnauben und er stellte seinen Trinkkelch mit solcher Gewalt ab, dass die Hälfte nach draußen spritzte, und Harry ihn besorgt musterte.

Eine schmale Hand stahl sich in Harrys und er hörte Ginnys Stimme an seinem Ohr.

„Ron ist der Meinung sie sollten allen die das Dunkle Mal tragen einfach den Kuss geben und sich nicht lange mit Behandlungen und Anhörungen aufhalten." Harry starrte Ginny ungläubig an. Wie konnte Ron nur so … grausam sein? Mit leicht zitternder Stimme fuhr Ginny fort, „F-Fr- Freds Tod hat ihn wirklich fertiggemacht!"

Wieder regten sich die Schuldgefühle in Harrys Magengegend. Harry kam sich schrecklich hilflos vor, doch um wenigstens irgendetwas zu tun drückte er Ginnys Hand fest und warf ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln zu.

„Ich hab gehört", Bill beugte sich verschwörend zu ihnen hinüber, „dass Lucius Malfoy versucht hat sich wieder rauszuwinden. Von wegen Imperius und so! Hat ihm aber nichts geholfen! Allein dafür, dass er aus Askaban ausgebrochen ist kriegt er ein paar Jahre!"

„Und das Malfoy Junior damals in Dumbledores Tod verwickelt war hat ihm auch nicht gerade geholfen die Auroren zu überzeugen!", war Charlie ein.

„Geschieht ihnen recht! Ich hoffe sie sperren das Frettchen mitsamt seinem Daddy ein!", sagte Ron mit Genugtuung in der Stimme. Besorgt beobachtete Harry wie sich sein Gesicht langsam zu einer verächtlichen und kalten Maske verzog.

Ron hatte die Wut über Freds Tod wohl auf alle Todesser übertragen. Zu einem gewissen Grad konnte Harry ihn verstehen. Du meine Güte! Was hatte er für einen Hass auf Bellatrix gehabt, nachdem sie Sirius getötet hatte! Hatte sogar einen 'Cruciatus' nach ihr geschickt! Auch jetzt hasste er sie immer noch mit jeder Faser seines Herzens, aber sie einfach so, ohne Verurteilung hinzurichten? Nein, dann wäre er auch nicht besser als Voldemort. Und Draco war zwar ein Todesser, aber was hatte er auch für eine Wahl gehabt?

Auf gewisse Weise bemitleidete Harry ihn. Sein ganzes Leben lang die Erwartungen seiner Familie erfüllen zu müssen war mit Sicherheit nicht einfach!

Draco war immer ein arroganter, bigotter und gemeiner Schüler gewesen, aber er hatte damals Dumbledore nicht töten können. Und ebenso wenig hatte er ihre Identitäten preisgegeben, nachdem Greyback und die Greifer sie gefangen genommen hatten. Er hatte eine Strafe verdient, aber Harry hoffte wirklich, dass sie ihn nicht in Askaban einsperren würden.

In ihren letzten Begegnungen hatte Malfoy erbärmlich ausgesehen, und Askaban würde ihm vermutlich den letzten Rest geben!

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, schien Hermine diese Meinung zu teilen, und zwischen ihr und Ron entspann sich ein hitziges Wortgefecht über Slytherins im allgemeinen und Gerechtigkeit im Besonderen. Fast schien es Harry wie in alten Zeiten, und ein Blick zu Ginny hinüber zeigte, dass er nicht der einzige war der diesen Gedanken hegte.

**#################**

Gerade als Harry zu überlegen begann, wie er Ron und Hermine von ihrem Streitgespräch ablenken könnte, kam Professor McGonagall auf ihn zu.

Von Minute zu Minute wurde es offensichtlicher, dass Freds Tod für Ron noch zu nahe war, als dass er in der Lage gewesen wäre rational zu denken, und so nutzte Harry die Gelegenheit seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin zu begrüßen, um die beiden zu unterbrechen.

„Guten Morgen Professor!"

„Es ist in der Tat ein guter Morgen Mr. Potter!", Professor McGonagall lächelte und der Blick den sie ihm schenkte wollte sich so gar nicht mit ihrem normalerweise so kühlen Auftreten in Übereinstimmung bringen. Doch als sie sprach war ihre Stimme so resolut wie eh und je.

„Wenn Sie mit Ihrem Frühstück fertig sind möchte ich Sie bitten mir in mein Büro zu folgen. Es gibt ein paar wichtige Dinge die ich mit Ihnen besprechen möchte!"

Den ganzen Weg zu Professor McGonagalls Räume bekämpfte Harry das automatische Gefühl das er eine Dummheit begangen und von Professor McGonagall auf frischer Tat ertappt worden war. Sechs Jahre als Schüler ließen sich nicht so einfach ausradieren! Er war direkt erleichtert, als sie endlich am Ziel ankamen und Professor McGonagall ihm einen Platz vor ihrem Schreibtisch anbot.

„Was ist denn Professor?", fragte Harry, kaum das er sich gesetzt hatte.

„Potter! Haben Sie doch einen Moment Geduld!" Mit ernster Miene musterte sie ihn über ihre viereckigen Brillengläser.

„ Ich dachte es wäre besser wenn Sie es von mir persönlich erfahren würden...", hier verstummte ihre Stimme allmählich, bis sie wie zu sich selbst gewandt nachdenklich fortfuhr, „Das Ganze wird noch genügend Wirbel nach sich ziehen! Du meine Güte, als ob wir davon noch nicht genug hätten!" Missbilligend schnaubte sie, bevor sie sich Harrys Verwirrung bewusst wurde.

„Nun, was ich Ihnen eigentlich mitteilen wollte ist, dass Severus noch lebt, und zur Zeit im Krankenflügel behandelt wird!"

Hätte seine ehemalige Hauslehrerin ihm mitgeteilt dass sie beschlossen hatte von nun an nur noch plüschige rosa Kleidung zu tragen, es hätte den selben Effekt gehabt.

„Sind – sind Sie sich sicher Professor?"

„Selbstverständlich bin ich mir sicher, junger Mann!" missbilligend blickte Professor McGonagall ihn über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg an.

„A-aber er war doch tot! Ich meine...", Harry schluckte nervös. „... Nagini hat ihn gebissen! Er muss tot sein!"

„Tut mir leid sie enttäuschen zu müssen Potter, aber ich kann ihnen versichern das Professor Snape tatsächlich noch unter den Lebenden weilt." Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckten.

Verschwörerisch beugte sie sich zu ihm hinüber. „Unter uns gesagt, hatte ich schon vor Jahren das Gefühl das Severus Snape einfach zu starrköpfig und widerspenstig ist um tatsächlich zu sterben."

Professor McGonagalls gute Laune war nicht zu übersehen. Geistesabwesend überlegte Harry das sie wahrscheinlich die einzige lebende Person war, die Snape wirkich mochte. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand anderes die Nachricht von Snapes Überleben freudig begrüßen würde. Was wohl das Ministerium und die Öffentlichkeit dazu sagen würden? Immerhin hielt ihn ein Großteil der Zauberwelt nicht nur für tot, sondern auch für einen überzeugten Todesser. Ganz zu schweigen für den Mörder von Professor Dumbledore!

Harry selbst hatte noch immer Schwierigkeiten die Neuigkeit in all ihren Auswirkungen zu begreifen und doch bekam er schon Kopfweh bei dem Gedanken daran immer wieder Snapes Unschuld beteuern zu müssen!

Wie hatte Snape überhaupt überlebt? War er etwa auch in Kings Cross gelandet und von dort wieder zurückgeschickt worden?

Plötzlich fiel ihm mit Schrecken ein, wie er vor der versammelten Menge in der Großen Halle Snapes Liebe für Lily hinausposaunt hatte! Merlin! Snape würde ihn umbringen! Und diesmal hatte er keine schwarzmagischen Verbindungen mit Dunklen Lords mehr, die ihn retten würden!

Dumbledore, in was für einer Dimension er sich jetzt auch gerade aufhielt, wäre bestimmt begeistert von der ganzen Situation! Harry konnte es sich geradezu bildlich vorstellen, wie sich der Schulleiter, mit einem Zitronenbonbon im Mund, behaglich zurücklehnte und das emotional aufgeladene Durcheinander interessiert beobachtete!

Ein lautes Räuspern riss ihn in die Gegenwart zurück. Anscheinend war Professor McGonagall noch nicht fertig mit dem was sie ihm hatte mitteilen wollen.

„Es war großes Glück für Professor Snape, dass Sie mir so frühzeitig von seinem Schicksal berichtet haben!" Ernst sah sie ihm in die Augen. Insgeheim war sich Harry nicht so sicher ob Snape es als Glück empfinden würde.

„Sie müssen wissen, dass die meisten Zaubertränkemeister, die regelmäßig mit gefährlichen Zutaten arbeiten, gegen viele Gifte oder Schadstoffe eine gewisse Immunität entwickeln. Professor Snape ist sogar soweit gegangen regelmäßig geringe Mengen unterschiedlichster Substanzen zu nehmen um …." - „Er hat sich selbst vergiftet!" unterbrach Harry fassungslos. Kein Wunder das Snape selbst auf kleinste Verfehlungen immer gleich so 'giftig' reagiert hatte! Der Mann schluckte es regelmäßig!

„Mr. Potter! Man sollte meinen, nach sechs Jahren in meinem Klassenzimmer hätten sie gelernt mich nicht zu unterbrechen!"

„'Tschuldigung Professor", schuldbewusst grinste er sie an. Vielleicht war Snape nicht der einzige der statt Süßigkeiten Gift zu sich nahm?

Mit einem letzten strengen Blick fuhr Professor McGonagall fort: „Um Ihre Frage zu beantworten. Nein, Professor Snape hat sich nicht vergiftet!"

Harry öffnete schon den Mund um zu protestieren: „Lassen Sie mich ausreden Potter! Professor Snape war – ist einer der Besten Zaubertränkemeister die es je gab. Und Sie sollten selbst wissen, dass er auch im Bereich der schwarzen Magie nicht gerade unbewandert ist.

Er wusste genau die Gefahren einzuschätzen, denen er sich aussetzte und hielt es für eine angemessene Vorsichtsmaßnahme sich eine möglichst hohe Toleranz für toxische Stoffe anzueignen, um bestimmte Tränke brauen zu können."

Unausgesprochen hing Voldemorts Name in der Luft und wieder einmal fühlte Harry eine gewisse Verbundenheit mit seinem ehemaligen Lehrer. Auch Snape war die meiste Zeit seines Lebens gefangen gewesen im Konflikt zwischen Dumbledore und Voldemort!

„Das heißt Naginis Gift konnte ihn gar nicht umbringen? Aber warum hat er dann wie tot gewirkt?" hakte Harry immer noch ungeduldig nach.

„Nun, ich bin kein Experte in diesem Bereich der Zauberkunst - wie Severus niemals müde wurde zu betonen", fügte Professor McGonagall leicht säuerlich an und Harry wunderte sich einmal mehr über die seltsame Beziehung, die die beiden Lehrer zu haben schienen. „Aber soweit ich das beurteilen kann hätte die Menge und Stärke des Giftes ausgereicht um einen Menschen zu töten. Severus hatte wohl gerade so viele Antikörper in seinem Blut, dass sie die Wirkung des Giftes verzögern konnten und ihn stattdessen in eine Art Koma fallen ließen. Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet Mr. Potter!"

„Was? Aber ich habe gar nichts getan!"

„Sie haben mir mitgeteilt was geschehen ist. Sobald Sie erwähnten das Schlangengift im Spiel war wusste ich das vielleicht noch eine Möglichkeit bestand ihn zu retten! Ich habe sofort Madame Pomfrey informiert und wir kamen gerade noch rechtzeitig. Ohne medizinische Hilfe wäre Professor Snape innerhalb kürzester Zeit gestorben!"

Auf einmal begann ihr ungewöhnliches Verhalten und der abrupte Abgang gestern Abend Sinn zu machen.

Harry wusste nicht was er von all dem halten sollte. Snape war am Leben! Über Jahre hinweg hatte er ihm praktisch den Tod an den Hals gewünscht.

Doch als er Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen und endlich verstanden hatte, da hatte er seinen Tod bedauert. Ja, er hatte sogar begonnen Snape zu bewundern, für das was er all die Jahre getan hatte.

Die Tragödie, die Snapes Leben war und sein so plötzliches banales Ende hatten ihn in ein völlig neues Licht gestellt. Wenn Harry ehrlich war hatte er sich sogar in einem kleinen Winkel seiner Gedanken gewünscht, dass er am Leben wäre, um ihn über Liliy ausfragen zu können!

Doch jetzt, da Snape tatsächlich noch lebte, fühlte er sich auf einmal zu unsicher und irgendwie verlegen, um dem Mann gegenüber zu treten. Zu gemischt waren seine Gefühle, zu stark stand die Vergangenheit zwischen ihnen und doch war da dieses Verlangen endlich den wahren Mann hinter der bitteren und abweisenden Maske kennen zu lernen.

Doch wie würde Snape reagieren?

„Professor? Wie – Wie geht es ihm?", fragte Harry zögernd und stellte sich insgeheim einen vor Wut schäumenden Severus Snape vor, weil Harry Potter die Frechheit besessen, und aus Versehen geholfen hatte ihm das Leben zu retten!

Vermutlich wusste er noch nicht einmal das Harry inmitten einer großen Menschenmenge sein größtes Geheimnis ausposaunt hatte! Harry schluckte. Nun, er würde es Snape ganz bestimmt nicht erzählen!

„Im Moment befindet er sich noch in der Obhut von Madam Pomfrey. Sie hat ihn in einen tiefen heilenden Schlaf versetzt, der wohl noch einige Tage andauern wird. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach wird er jedoch wieder vollständig genesen! Er liegt in einem Nebenraum des Krankenflügels und wir hielten es für das Beste die Nachricht von seinem Überleben fürs Erste geheim zu halten. Es ist das Mindeste was wir für ihn tun können."

Professor McGonagalls Stimme schwankte. Sie holte ein kariertes Taschentuch hervor und schnäuzte kräftig. „Wenn ich daran denke was er seit Albus Tod durchgemacht haben muss! Hätte ich ihn doch nur nie aus Hogwarts vertrieben!" In ihren Augen glitzerte es verdächtig.

Unbehaglich blickte Harry auf seine Hände, unfähig seiner ehemaligen Hauslehrerin Trost zu spenden.

„Nun wie dem auch sei!" Professor McGonagall schien ihr inneres Gleichgewicht wieder gefunden zu haben und redete in gewohnt energischen Ton weiter. „Professor Snape war nicht der einzige Grund, warum ich mit Ihnen sprechen wollte. Wie sie sicher bereits gehört haben werden ist Kingsley fürs Erste zum provisorischer Zaubereiminister gewählt worden. Er hat mich heute morgen kontaktiert um erste Details über eine offizielle Trauerfeier für alle Gefallen zu besprechen. Er hat mich gebeten Ihnen bei Gelegenheit diesen Brief zu geben." Sie überreichte ihm einen teuer aussehenden Umschlag aus dickem Papier. In der Mitte prangte stolz, nicht zu übersehen, das Siegel des Ministeriums.

Abwesend steckte Harry ihn in die Tasche, denn Professor McGonagalls Worte hatten ein unangenehmes Gefühl in seiner Magengegend geweckt.

„Eine offizielle Trauerfeier?" Ihm wurde ganz schlecht wenn er nur daran dachte.

„Selbstverständlich Mr. Potter! Das Ministerium hat mich gefragt ob es möglich wäre diese Feierlichkeiten auf dem Schulgelände abzuhalten. Angesichts der Tatsache das die meisten unserer Schüler betroffen sind und die letzte Schlacht hier stattfand habe ich zugestimmt."

Mitfühlend blickte sie ihn an: „Ich fürchte Mr. Potter es wird erwartet das Sie dort erscheinen, wenn Sie nicht sogar darum gebeten werden eine Rede zu halten."

Harry schluckte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht einen weiteren Kampf mit Voldemort vorziehen würde!

„Wenn ich Ihnen ein paar Ratschläge zu diesem Thema geben darf Mr. Potter," aus Professor McGonagalls Tonfall war nicht klar zu erkennen ob dies eine Frage oder eine Feststellung sein sollte. Nichtsdestotrotz nickte Harry und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Sie sollten sich möglichst bald Gedanken machen zu welchen Beerdigungen Sie wirklich gehen möchten. Sie können unmöglich alle besuchen und ich würde vorgeschlagen das Sie sich auf Mr. Weasleys und Remus und Tonks beschränken! Auf diese Weise stoßen Sie niemanden vor den Kopf, wenn sie keine weitere Beerdigung besuchen. Jeder weiß wie nahe Sie den Weasleys stehen und Teddy Lupin ist Ihr Patenkind, also ist es nur verständlich wenn Sie dort hin gehen. Für alle anderen Todesfälle sollte Ihre Anwesenheit bei der offiziellen Trauerfeier genug sein!"

Seine alte Verwandlungslehrerin hatte, wie so oft, natürlich recht. Die nächsten Tage würde es wohl keine Stunde gegen, in der nicht mindestens eine Beerdigung stattfand und es war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit für Harry alle Termine wahrzunehmen.

Außerdem, wollte er das überhaupt? All den Überlebenden in die Augen sehen zu müssen, ihren Schmerz nachempfinden – letzte Nacht den Toten gegenüber zu stehen war schon schwer genug gewesen!

**#################**

Tief in Gedanken versunken saß Harry etwas später auf der obersten Plattform des Astronomieturmes. Nach dem Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall war er nicht sofort zu den Weasleys zurückgekehrt.

Sie waren fast so etwas wie seine Familie, doch so sehr er sie auch liebte musste er sich erst einmal alleine über ein paar Dinge klar werden.

Er seufzte und blickte über die Ländereien, auf den leuchtend weißen Punkt, der Dumbledores Grab markierte. Noch vor wenigen Stunden hatte er sich dort geschworen von nun an sein eigenes Leben zu leben und sich nicht nach den Vorstellungen anderer zu richten. Es war ihm so einfach vorgekommen! Doch schon stand er vor der ersten Entscheidung und die Erwartungen der Zauberwelt drückten auf ihn hernieder.

Sollte er wirklich die Trauerfeier des Ministeriums besuchen, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wollte? Hatte er es sich nicht ein bisschen Ruhe und Abstand verdient? Hatte er nicht das Recht das zu tun was für ihn selbst am besten war?

Andererseits, würde er nicht gehen, so wäre dies ein gefundenes Fressen für alle Rita Kimmkorns dieser Welt, und sie würden ihm vermutlich noch mehr hinterherjagen als zuvor!

Wie sehr er es auch drehte und wendete, er konnte sich den Erwartungen nicht ganz verschließen. Es war als hätte ihn die Zauberwelt in einem unsichtbaren Netz der Pflichten und Forderungen gefangen. Aber wenn er schon in ihrem Netz zappeln musste, dann würde er es auf seine Weise tun! Er würde sich nicht wie ein Insekt gefangen nehmen lassen, sondern wie die Spinne an den aufgespannten Fäden entlang huschen und auch jede noch so kleine Lücke ausnutzen!

Er würde seinen eigenen Weg gehen! Seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen. Doch in diesem speziellen Fall war es am besten, wenn er sich den Erwartungen der Gesellschaft beugte. Fürs Erste hatte er genug von offenem Kampf und Aufregung, und sein Nachgeben würde ihm hoffentlich ein wenig Ruhe und Freiraum geben. Das Ministerium und die Bevölkerung wollten einen Helden. Also würde er ihn ihnen geben.

Das hieß nicht, dass er seine Ziele aus den Augen verlor! Im Gegenteil, warum sollte er das Wohlwollen der Zauberwelt nicht ausnutzen um seine Ziele zu erreichen, solange es anhielt! Früher oder später würden sie sowieso wieder umschwenken. So war es in seinem zweiten Schuljahr gewesen, als alle ihn für den Erben Slytherins gehalten hatten, so war es gewesen als sein Name im vierten Jahr aus dem Trimagischen Pokal kam und in seinem fünften Jahr war es sogar eine regelrechte Hetzjagd geworden!

Doch bis es soweit war, würde er dafür sorgen dass er möglichst viel erreichen konnte. Und wenn der Besuch einer Trauerfeier ihm dabei half, ein größeres Entgegenkommen für seine Wünsche und Planungen bei der magischen Welt zu erreichen, dann wäre er ein Narr es abzulehnen!

Entschlossen ignorierte er die kleine Stimme in seine Hinterkopf, die „Slytherin! Slytherin!" zu schreien schien.

Nur weil Voldemort ein Slytherin gewesen war und in seiner Jugend die Kunst des Manipulierens zur Meisterschaft gemacht hatte, hieß das nicht das ein wenig Gerissenheit und List zwangsweise etwas schlechtes waren. Man musste sich nur einmal Snape anschauen, der – nun ja, zumindest kein wirklich schlechter Mensch gewesen war ... ist.

Auch wenn seine Erscheinung das nicht unbedingt widerspiegelte.

Und sein Verhalten anderen gegenüber alles andere als Höflichkeit ausstrahlte.

Und sein Weltbild eindeutig verzerrt und voreingenommen war.

Nun, niemand hatte gesagt das Harry wie Snape werden sollte! Aber ein paar Ansätze wären vermutlich gar nicht schlecht.

Snapes Selbstbeherrschung, wenn es nicht gerade um Harry ging, sein logisches Denkvermögen und seine Raffiniertheit wären schon mal ein guter Anfang! ...

**#################**

Harrys Gedanken wurden auf einmal von lauten Fußtritten unterbrochen. Jemand kam schnaufend die Wendeltreppe nach oben.

Zuerst tauchte Rons roter Haarschopf auf, dicht gefolgt von Hermine und – Harrys Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer – Ginny!

„Harry! Geht es dir gut?" Hermine fröstelte im kühlen Wind und ging mit besorgter Miene auf den immer noch am Boden sitzenden Harry zu. „Was hat Professor McGonagall gesagt?"

„Kommt setzt euch!", Harry deutete neben sich auf den Boden. Das hier würde länger dauern. „Wie habt ihr mich überhaupt gefunden?"

Grinsend schwenkte Ron ein Stück Pergament in seiner Hand: „Mit etwas Hilfe von den Herren Moony, Tatze und Krone war das gar nicht schwer! Also was wollte die alte Hexe?"

„Ronald!" Hermine sah ihren Freund empört an. Die gute alte Hermine! Schnell verbarg Harry sein Lächeln. Sie würde sich wohl nie ändern!

Ginny verdrehte die Augen und drängelte sich an ihrem Bruder vorbei, um sich direkt neben Harry niederzulassen. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihn und er atmete den wundervollen Duft ihres Haarshampoos ein. Er hatte beinahe vergessen wie gut sie roch!

Währenddessen hatten sich die beiden anderen ihnen gegenüber gesetzt und Harry begann zu erzählen.

Zuerst berichtete er von Snapes Erinnerungen und versuchte dabei die Tatsache das Snape seine Mutter geliebt hatte so gut wie möglich zu übergehen. Doch dem wissenden Blick in Hermines Augen nach, erinnerte sie sich noch zu genau daran was er zu Voldemort gesagt hatte.

Dankenswerterweise ging sie nicht weiter darauf ein und er hoffte das keiner von ihnen so dumm sein würde dieses Wissen in Snapes Hörweite zu besprechen.

Er wiederholte sein Gespräch mit Professor McGonagall gestern Nacht und wie sie und Madam Pomfrey sich daraufhin auf den Weg gemacht hatten um Snape zu suchen.

Als Harry Snapes Vorkehrungen, durch deren glücklichen Umstand er überleben konnte, erklärte gab Ron ein ungläubiges Schnauben von sich.

„Ich wusste schon immer das der Mann nicht ganz normal ist. Aber sich selbst zu vergiften!", er schüttelte den Kopf. „Total abgefahren! Kein Wunder das Snape dauernd Gift und Galle gespuckt hat!"

Harry musste grinsen, hatte er doch vor kurzem fast die gleichen Gedanken gehabt. Doch nun, nachdem er etwas darüber nachgedacht hatte musste er zugeben das es ziemlich clever von Snape gewesen war! Es war ja nicht so, als hätte der Mann nicht gewusst was er machte! Als Zaubertränkemeister war er erfahren genug um zu Wissen wann es gefährlich wurde. Und eine Immunität gegen Gifte war auf jeden Fall praktischer als immer einen Beozar mit sich herumzuschleppen!

Harrys Überlegungen wurden von Ginnys nachdenklicher Stimme unterbrochen „Irgendwie ironisch, oder? Ein Zaubertränkemeister der sich selbst vergiftet!"

Und für einen Moment war es wie früher, als sogar Hermine grinsen musste und all die schlechten Erinnerungen des vergangenen Jahres verblassten.

Auf einmal wollte Harry ihnen alles erzählen. Endlich loswerden, was er in Voldemorts letzten Augenblick in dessen Gedanken gesehen hatte.

Es war verlockend Unterstützung zu bekommen, und einfach einmal alle seine Sorgen und Ängste auszusprechen. Hermine würde sicher einen guten Rat parat haben und ihm ihre Hilfe bei Recherchen anbieten. Ron war sein bester Freund, und zusammen hatten sie die größten Abenteuer durchgestanden!

Doch je länger sie sich unterhielten, desto eindeutiger wurden die Spuren, die die Ereignisse hinterlassen hatten. Sie alle waren älter geworden, ernster und abgeklärter. Aber in Rons Fall auch wütender. Freds plötzlicher Tod in der Explosion hatte ihn offensichtlich schwer getroffen. Harry konnte nur annehmen, dass sich Rons Trauer und unterschwellige Schuldgefühle in eine Welle des Hasses gegen alle Todesser verwandelt hatten. Die Tatsache das es keinen eindeutigen Schuldigen für Freds Tod gab machte es vermutlich nur noch schlimmer!

Harry konnte ihn gut verstehen, hatte er doch fast das Selbe durchgemacht als Sirius gestorben war, aber in der jetzigen Situation konnte er es einfach nicht riskieren Ron einzuweihen. Denn so wie er Ron kannte würde der im Moment seinen Unmut über alles schwarzmagische, dunkle oder irgendwie mit Voldemort und seinen Todessern zusammenhängende gedankenlos in einem Wutanfall hinausposaunen.

Das Ganze war schwierig genug, ohne dass die gesamte Magische Welt davon wusste!

Abgesehen davon nagte noch immer dieser kleine Zweifel an ihm, dass Ron ihn in seinem Zorn und seiner Wut wieder im Stich lassen könnte. Nichts konnte ihm garantieren dass dies nicht wieder geschah!

Ron mochte der erste Freund sein, den er jemals gehabt hatte. Und er würde auch immer eine wichtige Person in Harrys Leben bleiben! Doch hundertrpozentig auf ihn verlassen konnte sich Harry nicht! Und diesmal ging es nicht nur um Harry allein! Nein, er konnte es einfach nicht riskieren...

Schweren Herzens beschloss er vorerst auf seine Instinkte zu hören und seine Freunde noch nicht einzuweihen. Irgendwann, dass war ihm klar, würde er es nicht mehr umgehen können.

Spätestens wenn der Rest der Zaubererwelt davon erfuhr würde er ihnen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Er konnte nur hoffen das Ganze so lange wie möglich hinauszuzögern. Er wagte sich gar nicht auszumalen, wie die magische Bevölkerung reagieren würde.

Denn die Nachricht würde wie ein Blitz einschlagen, daran gab es gar keinen Zweifel!

* * *

_**A/N:** So, Snape lebt! Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht sterben lassen ;-) Es ist einfach gemein, dass er nach all seinen Mühen sterben muss ohne das Ende zu erleben ... Ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob er noch eine größere Rolle spielen wird. Aber ziemlich sicher nicht in der näheren Zukunft..._

_**A/N: **Ich weiß das in den Büchern alle Slytherins Hogwarts vor der Schlacht verlassen haben, aber das ist meiner Meinung nach unrealistisch! Es scheint dadurch so, als ob die Hausvorurteile stimmen würden. Aber nicht alle Slytherins sind „böse" und so gibt es bei mir einige, die auch in der letzten Schlacht auf der „guten" Seite mitgekämpft haben! _

_**A/N: **Harry und seine Freunde, das ist ein kompliziertes Thema... Ich kann mir gut vorstellen das er wirklich gerne mit ihnen zusammen ist und ihnen vertraut! Aber irgendwie denke ich immer das Harry sich auf einer ganz anderen 'Ebene' befinden müsste als seine Freunde. Ich meine er hat Leute die ihm nahestanden sterben sehen, die Last eines ungewissen Schicksals und einer großen Bürde auf den Schultern und hat am Ende selbst getötet. Und vermutlich hat er viele schreckliche Szenen durch seine Verbindung mit Voldemort gesehen! (Mal ganz von dem sehr seltenen Erlebnis gestorben und in einer Zwischenwelt gelandet zu sein, nur um dann wieder zurückzukehren, abgesehen)_

_Hermine und Ron dagegen, wann haben die jemals etwas wirklich schlimmes gesehen/erlebt? Bei Harrys Konfrontationen mit Voldemort waren sie beispielsweise nie dabei. (Ich mein das nicht negativ! Sie sind halt einfach Teenager mit einer relativ normalen Jugend! Außer das sie mit Harry befreundet sind …) _

_Selbst ihre Kindheitserfahrungen sind vollkommen unterschiedlich! Auf der einen Seite wohlbehütete Kindheiten in intakten Familien und auf der anderen Seite Vernachlässigung, Alleinsein etc._

_Sie haben einfach nicht die Erfahrungen die Harry hat und können ihn wahrscheinlich nicht immer verstehen. Andersherum bekommt Harry auch nicht immer die Hilfe/Unterstützung von ihnen die er will, bzw. kann sich ihnen nicht immer anvertrauen ... einfach weil sie auf zu unterschiedlichen Erfahrungslevels sind!_

_Inzwischen haben sie zwar durch den Krieg auch einiges an schlimmen Erfahrungen gemacht, aber bei weitem nicht in dem (persönlichen) Ausmaß wie Harry._

_Das erste Mal das Ron wirklich mit der ganzen Grausamkeit des Krieges/Todes/Verlust konfrontiert wird ist, als Fred stirbt. Und man sieht (in meiner Fanfiction zumindest :-)) wie schlecht er damit umgehen kann. _

_So, genug abgeschweift :-)_


	5. Ministeriumsangelegenheiten

_**A/N: **Tut mir leid, für die etwas längere Wartezeit. Auf der positiven Seite werden die Kapitel dafür aber auch länger :-) Alle die auf eine Auflöung des Prologs warten müssen sich aber noch ein wenig gedulden ..._

_**A/N:** An dieser Stelle auch einen großen Dank an alle Reviewschreiber! Für mich seid ihr in etwa von der selben Bedeutung wie Zitronenbrausebonbons für Dumbledore :-) Immer wenn ich in ein kleines 'Schreibloch' falle lese ich sie mir wieder durch und bin neu motiviert :-)_

**Disclaimer:** siehe erste Seite (Prolog)

* * *

**4. Kapitel:**

**Ministeriumsangelegenheiten**

* * *

**E**rst am nächsten Morgen, als er in seinen Taschen nach einer Münze für die Eule des Tagespropheten suchte, erinnerte er sich wieder an den Brief, den Professor McGonagall ihm gegeben hatte.

_Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren,_

_Nachdem die Bedrohung durch die terroristischen und blutigen Akte des dunklen Magiers V******** und seine Anhänger seit den frühen Morgenstunden des 2. Mai 1998 aufgrund der unermüdlichen Anstrengungen und Opfer vieler unserer Mitbürger endlich ein Ende gefunden haben, ist nun die Zeit gekommen von den, im Kampf Gefallenen, Abschied zu nehmen!_

_Allein in den letzten Wochen wurden etliche unserer magischen und nichtmagischen Mitbürger getötet oder vertrieben. Die Zauberwelt befindet sich inmitten ihres schwärzesten Kapitels, und es wird zweifellos lange dauern die ihr zugefügten Wunden zu heilen. Noch immer treiben Gefolgsleute des oben genannten dunklen Herrschers ihr Unwesen, und in Anbetracht der angespannten Lage ist es umso wichtiger zusammenzurücken und uns auf unsere Gemeinsamkeiten zu besinnen._

_Aus diesem Grund lädt das Ministerium am 7. Mai 1998 zu einer offiziellen Trauer- und Gedenkfeier für alle Opfer, auf dem Hogwarts Gelände ein. Auf das die Tapferkeit ihrer letzten Stunden, all die Schmerzen die sie für uns erlitten, und der Heldenmut unserer Toten unvergessen bleiben!_

_Hochachtungsvoll,_

_Kingsley Shacklebolt _

_(provisorischer Zaubereiminister)_

_Mafalda Hopfkirch _

_(provisorische Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung)_

_Bertie Higgs _

_(Leiter der Abteilung für internationale magische Zusammenarbeit)_

_im Namen aller Ministeriumsmitarbeiter_

Bereits nach den ersten Zeilen war Harry klar, dass es sich um ein magisch erstelltes Schreiben handelte, das wohl jede Hexe oder Zauberer erhalten würde. Viel interessanter war ein kurzes, unter die Unterschriften gekritzeltes, Postskriptum:

_Harry! Es tut mir leid dich so überfallen zu müssen, doch ich hoffe Minerva kann dir diesen Brief ein wenig früher überreichen als er dich per Eule erreichen würde. Wie du dir sicher vorstellen kannst stürmen die Reporter im Minutentakt das Ministerium. Ich hielt es für die beste Vorgehensweise eine Pressekonferenz für den morgigen Tag um 11.00 Uhr Vormittag im Atrium des Zaubereisministeriums einzuberufen.. Ich weiß das kommt ein wenig plötzlich, aber es ist wichtig, dass auch du dort erscheinst! _

_Kontaktiere mich falls du eine Transportmöglichkeit benötigst! K.S._

Fluchend sah Harry auf seine Armbanduhr.

Es war kurz nach halb neun. Warum bei Merlins Bart hatte er nur nicht mehr daran gedacht den Brief zu öffnen! Absagen konnte er jetzt auch nicht mehr...

**#################**

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie im Fluge. Mit Hilfe von Ginny, Mrs. Weasley und den Hauselfen gelang es ihm einen halbwegs passenden und vor allem sauberen Umhang mit Hose und Hemd aufzutreiben.

Ron hatte sich auf den Weg gemacht um Luna für den Quibbler zu informieren und, wie Harry insgeheim vermutete, ins Ministerium zu seiner moralischen Unterstützung zu schicken.

Währenddessen war Hermine damit beschäftigt die Antworten zu verschiedenen Fragen, die die Reporter mit Sicherheit stellen würden, stichpunktartig auf ein Blatt Papier zu schreiben.

In Situationen wie diesen fragte er sich immer wieder, warum es ihm eigentlich so sehr widerstrebte seine Freunde einzuweihen! Vielleicht, überlegte er, weil er genau wusste was sie sagen würden. Er konnte es sich lebhaft vorstellen, ihre Argumente sogar verstehen! Sie würden sich um ihn sorgen und versuchen ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen. Doch das konnte er einfach nicht!

Seufzend fuhr er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare und betrachtete sich skeptisch im Spiegel. Das er auch letzte Nacht wieder von Alpträumen wachgehalten wurde sah man den dunklen Schatten unter seinen Augen deutlich an.

Die Haare standen zu Berge und da der Umhang etwas weit geschnitten war wirkte er noch dünner als in Wahrheit. Egal! Es musste gehen. Immerhin war nicht er es der diese Pressekonferenz wollte!

**#################**

Da Harry nicht wusste, ob der Seiteneingang über die Telefonzelle in der Muggelwelt noch in Betrieb war, blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als zum offiziellen Haupteingang des Zaubereiministeriums zu apparieren.

Kurz hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt Kingsley tatsächlich zu kontaktieren, oder wenigstens Professor McGonagall um Hilfe zu bitten. Doch dann war ihm klar geworden, dass es besser war sich sich daran zu gewöhnen so selbstständig wie möglich zu handeln. Zumindest wenn er seinen Plan wirklich durchführen wollte... Wenn er ganz ehrlich war, sollte er, wenn er wollte dass sie ihn wie einen Erwachsenen behandelten, wohl auch damit beginnen sich wie ein Erwachsener zu benehmen. Und eigenständiges Reisen gehörte definitiv dazu ...

Offensichtlich herrschte im Ministerium immer noch Alarmstufe rot, denn an den Zwischentüren von Apparierzentrum und Eingangshalle waren einige Zauberer in Aurorenroben positioniert, die jeden Besucher mit einem Zauber einzeln überprüften und auch den Besitz der Zauberstäbe anhand langer Listen abglichen. Harry konnte nur vermuten das beim Kauf eines jeden Zauberstabes eine automatische Registrierung im Ministerium stattfand.

Dies stellte ihn aber vor echte Probleme. Denn sein eigener alter Phoenixfeder Zauberstab, oder was davon übrig war, befand sich in Hogwarts in seinem Schlafsaal. Es war einfach zu schmerzhaft gewesen dieses, nun leblose, Stück Holz mit sich herumzutragen und er hatte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen können, wozu er ihn noch brauchen könnte!

Nun, Dracos Zauberstab, den er zur Zeit hauptsächlich verwendete fiel ebenfalls aus. Der Stab eines gesuchten Todessers würde bei den Auroren bestimmt kein Vertrauen erwecken und außerdem waren die Malfoys zu bekannt. Jeder, der sich halbwegs in der Zauberwelt auskannte, konnte erkennen, dass Harry kein Malfoy war!

Würden sie ihm glauben, wenn er behauptete er hätte keinen Zauberstab dabei?

Er konnte ihnen ja schlecht Voldemorts Zauberstab überreichen. Das heißt eigentlich war es auch Dumbledores und ...jetzt, als er darüber nachdachte fragte er sich ob der Elderstab überhaupt registriert war! Voldemort hatte sich mit Sicherheit nicht darum geschert und auch Dumbledore war nicht gerade der Typ der freiwillig seine Geheimnisse preisgab.

Um ihn herum begannen die Menschen zu wispern und verstohlen auf seine Stirn zu starren. Harry spürte wie er rot wurde, und versuchte vergeblich seine Haare in die Stirn zu streichen.

Seltsam, eigentlich sollte er sich mit den Reaktionen der Hexen und Zauberer um ihn herum abgefunden haben, auch wenn es dieses mal schlimmer war als zuvor. Doch nach einem Jahr auf der Flucht hatte er sich daran gewöhnt nicht erkannt zu werden.

Einige blieben bereits stehen, stupsten ihren Nebenmann an und zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn. Der beginnende Menschenauflauf blieb auch den Auroren nicht verborgen und ein stämmiger Zauberer mit bereits leicht angegrauten Haaren näherte sich.

Sein Blick fiel auf Harrys Narbe und kurz blitzte Überraschung in seinen wachsamen Augen auf.

„Mr. Potter? Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Wenn Sie mir bitte folgen würden!"

Die Aufregung der Menge steigerte sich nach diesen Worten nur noch mehr, und einige begannen nun auf Harry zuzugehen.

„Mr. Potter, es ist mir eine Ehre! Ich habe immer ...",

„Sir! Sir! Hätten Sie nur einen Augenblick?"

Ohne auf die Zurufe zu achten sah Harry stur nach vorne auf den Rücken des Aurors, der sich einen Weg durch die Menge bahnte.

Kinder winkten ihm zu, wurden auf die Schultern ihrer Eltern gehoben, damit sie besser sehen konnten und Harry wünschte sich sehnlichst daran gedacht zu haben seinen Tarnumhang mitzunehmen.

„Bertie! Komm schnell her! Es ist Harry Potter!", rief eine junge Frau hektisch, sich nach allen Seiten umdrehend.

Ein etwa vierzig jähriger Mann in dunkelgrünem Umhang nahm Harrys Hände in seine und, zu Harrys großer Verlegenheit, küsste sie rasch hintereinander.

„Vielen Dank Mr. Potter! Sie haben Sie gerettet! Meine Frau ist muggelgeboren wissen Sie und sie war an jenem Tag im Ministerium." Tränen liefen die Wangen des Mannes hinunter als er nach oben blickte. Harry wollte etwas sagen, doch schon war der Zauberer von anderen verdrängt worden.

Eine rundliche kleine Hexe nahm seinen Platz ein, doch bevor sie ihn umarmen konnte hatte sich Harrys Begleiter zwischen sie gestellt und bedachte die Menge nun mit einem strengen Blick.

„Bitte machen Sie Platz! Mr. Potter hat einen Termin und wird erwartet!"

Als dies nichts half hielt er den Zauberstab in die Luft und ein ohrenbetäubender Knall ertönte. Die Menge stob auseinander und der Auror schleuste Harry rasch durch die Barriere.

Die anderen Auroren musterten Harry mit neugierigen Blicken, doch im Gegensatz zu den Menschen draußen war ein Blick auf den älteren Auror genug um sie wieder an ihre Aufgabe zu erinnern.

Harry drehte sich zu seinem Begleiter um: „Vielen Dank, Mr. ...?"

„Robards. Gawain Robards", Mr. Robards grinste und sah auf einmal viel jünger aus: „Auch auf die Gefahr hin wie all die Leute dort draußen zu klingen: Es ist mir eine Ehre Sie kennenzulernen Mr. Potter!"

Auch Harry musste bei diesen Worten grinsen und erinnerte sich vage daran, dass Rufus Scrimgeour schon einmal von Gawain Robards gesprochen hatte. War er nicht der neue Leiter der Aurorenabteilung geworden?

„Vielen Dank Mr. Robards! Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite." Harry schüttelte Gawain Robards Hand. Aus der Nähe konnte er sehen, dass sich über Robards linker Augenbraue eine alte Narbe befand. Viele weitere kleine, noch nicht ganz verheilten Verletzungen, zeigten, dass er sich wohl auch an den Kämpfen der letzten Tage beteiligt hatte.

Ein junger, dunkelhaariger Zauberer näherte sich ehrfürchtig und blieb in einiger Entfernung stehen. Robards winkte ihn zu sich und wandte sich an Harry.

„Sie werden sicher verstehen, dass wir auch Sie unserer Sicherheitskontrolle unterziehen müssen."

Harry nickte, bevor ihm wieder sein Zauberstabproblem einfiel und unruhig sah er zu wie der junge Auror nervös einen Erkennungszauberer an ihm ausführte.

„M-Mr. Potter. Sir. Es tut mir leid … aber könnten Sie mir kurz Ihren Zauberstab reichen?" Der entschuldigende Tonfall und sein verlegen hin und her huschender Blick zeigten deutlich das er sich in Gegenwart des-Jungen-der-du-weißt-schon-wer-getötet-hatte mehr als unsicher fühlte.

Und Harry dachte zynisch daran das sich dies wohl bald ändern würde. Vermutlich würden sie ihm am Ende der Woche nicht mehr mit Ehrfurcht und Bewunderung begegnen, sondern ihn zu einem zweiten, noch viel gefährlicheren Dunklen Lord ausrufen. Wer weiß, wie lange es dauern würde bis sie ihn wieder zu einem wahnsinnigen Verrückten erklären würden!

„M-M-Mr. Potter?" Harry blinkte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den jungen Auror, der leicht stotternd seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erringen versuchte. Gawain Robards quittierte diesen kläglichen Versuch mit einem missbilligendem Blick, bevor auch er erwartungsvoll auf Harry schaute. Dieser errötete unwillkürlich.

„Nun, ähm ich habe im Moment keinen Zauberstab. - Ich meine ich habe schon einen, aber wenn man es genau nimmt, keinen wirklich!"

Aus den Mienen der vor ihm stehenden Männern war klar zu lesen, dass keiner der beiden wusste was er von dieser Aussage halten sollte.

Hilfesuchend drehte sich der Jüngere zu Robards um und schien erst einmal dessen Reaktion abzuwarten.

„Welchen Zauberstab benutzen Sie zur Zeit?"

„Ähm, seit mein eigener Stab bei einem Kampf mit Voldemorts", beide Männer zuckten unwillkürlich zusammen, „Schlange Nagini zerbrochen ist habe ich Draco Malfoys Zauberstab benutzt."

Harry zog den Weißdornstab hervor und reichte ihn zögernd an Mr. Robards weiter, der ihn seinerseits einer kurzen Kontrolle unterzog.

„Nun, Mr. Potter es tut mir Leid, aber diesen Zauberstab muss ich leider konfiszieren, da Mr. Malfoy unter dem dringenden Verdacht ein Todesser zu sein steht und es sich hierbei um ein wichtiges Beweismittel handeln könnte! Sie haben Glück, dass Sie sind wer Sie sind, anderenfalls wären Sie nun auf unserer Verdächtigtenliste!" Robards runzelte die Stirn. „Wie sind Sie überhaupt in den Besitz dieses Stabes gekommen?"

**#################**

Einige Zeit später wanderten Harry und Mr. Robards die langen Gänge des Zaubereiministeriums entlang.

Harry hatte den beiden Auroren eine kurze Zusammenfassung von seinem Aufenthalt in Malfoy Manor gegeben und im Gegenzug einen Vortrag über Zauberstab Lizenzen und rechtliche Vorgaben erhalten.

Anscheinend musste jeder Zauberstab im Ministeriums registriert werden, was normalerweise, wie Harry sich bereits gedacht hatte, automatisch beim Kauf geschah. Falls jedoch ein Zauberstab anderweitig erworben wurde, beispielsweise geerbt, dann war der neue Besitzer dazu verpflichtet dies im 'Büro gegen den Missbrauch der Magie' zu melden.

Kein Zauberer durfte mehr als einen Zauberstab auf sich registriert haben und es war strafbar mehrere Zauberstäbe auf einmal zu führen.

Auf Harry Erkundigungen hin, welche Strafe denn zu erwarten sei, musste Mr. Robards eingestehen, dass es sich in den meisten Fällen nur um eine Verwarnung handeln würde. Erst nach mehrmaligem Vergehen musste mit einer Geld- bzw. Haftstrafe gerechnet werden.

Hier hatte M. Robards ihn ernst angesehen und gefragt: „Haben Sie etwa noch weitere unregistrierte Zauberstäbe in Ihrem Besitz?"

„Selbstverständlich nicht!" Harry war selbst über seinen überzeugenden Tonfall überrascht. „Ich habe mich nur gewundert ob es in etwa das Gleiche wie bei einem gefälschten Sozialversicherungsnummer ist."

Glücklicherweise schien Mr. Robards ein reinblütiger Zauberer zu sein, da Harrys Ablenkungsstatik den gewünschten Erfolg hatte.

„Einer was?"

Harry winkte ab: „Nicht so wichtig! Kommt aus der Muggelwelt."

Nun, dachte Harry bei sich, das war ein Gesetz, dass er mit Sicherheit brechen würde.

Irgendwie bezweifelte Harry sowieso, dass der Elderstab jemals von einem seiner Besitzer in irgendeinem Ministerium der Welt registriert worden war. Und selbst wenn, der letzte bekannte Besitzer des Stabes war der Zauberstabmacher Gregorowitch gewesen.

Bis vor wenigen Tagen!

Harry lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er im Geiste seine Konfrontation mit Voldemort Revue passieren ließ. Sie hatten den Elderstab mehrmals namentlich erwähnt. Und er, Harry, hatte zugegeben, dass nun er der rechtmäßige Herr über den Elderstab war!

Es war ein Wunder, dass dies Mr. Robards noch nicht eingefallen war. Allerdings war dieser zu diesem Zeitpunkt vielleicht gar nicht in der Großen Halle gewesen. Im Moment waren wahrscheinlich sowieso noch alle so erleichtert und mit den Aufräumarbeiten beschäftigt, dass es keinem auffallen würde.

Doch die große Schlacht würde in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen, und früher oder später würde es jemandem einfallen. Vermutlich sogar früher als später!

Harry seufzte. Das war etwas worüber er sich in den nächsten Tagen Gedanken machen sollte.

#################

Kingsley schien bereits ungeduldig auf Harry zu warten, denn als er ihn sah hellte sich sein Gesicht auf und er eilte ihm entgegen. Die letzte Zeit war auch an ihm nicht spurlos vorübergegangen. Er wirkte erschöpft, und sein linker Arm lag noch immer in einer Schlinge. Ein Überbleibsel aus dem Kampf mit Voldemort persönlich.

„Harry! Da bist du ja. Wir müssen uns beeilen, die Reporter warten schon auf uns, und auch wenn ich jetzt der Zaubereiminister bin sollte ich mich wohl an die grundlegenden Regeln der Höflichkeit halten", Kingsley grinste schwach.

Grundlegende Regeln der Höflichkeit? Harrys Augenbrauen zogen sich nach oben. Auch wenn er vergessen hatte den Brief zu öffnen, so war es dennoch nicht gerade korrekt ohne sein Wissen eine Pressekonferenz auszumachen. Kingsley schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn mit einem leicht verlegenem Blick sprach er schnell weiter.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich dich da mit hineinziehen muss Harry, aber es ist unvermeidlich! Die Zauberwelt will wissen was passiert ist, und wenn wir ihr keine Antworten geben dann suchen sie sie sich selber. Ich hielt es für besser dem vorzubeugen", er zögerte kurz, „Überlass einfach mir den Großteil des Redens und wenn du eine Frage nicht beantworten willst dann ignorierst du sie." Harry schluckte und nickte. Kingsley hatte mit allem was er gesagt hatte recht, doch Harry wünschte sich er hätte es bereits hinter sich.

Sobald sie in den Raum traten empfing sie ein wahres Blitzlichtgewitter. Von allen Seiten drangen Reporter auf sie ein, und wurden von erschöpft aussehenden Ministeriumsarbeitern in Schach gehalten.

„Meine Damen und Herren, bitte haben Sie noch einen Moment Geduld und nehmen Sie Ihre Plätze ein!" Kingsley trat auf das Podium und zog Harry mit sich.

Die Reporter verfolgten jede ihrer Bewegungen mit geradezu hungrigen Mienen und Harry ertappte sich dabei wie er sie gedanklich mit einem Haufen Dementoren verglich. Sie wollten ihn aussaugen, wollten alles haben das er hatte. Sie waren wie Parasiten, die von Sensationen und Skandalen angezogen wurden. Was die Reporter wohl sagen würden, wenn er plötzlich seinen Patronus auf sie hetzten würde? Harry kicherte und Kingsley warf ihm einen stirnrunzelnden Blick zu, ehe er das Wort ergriff.

Die nächste Dreiviertelstunde zog sich zäh dahin, während Kingsley die Geschehnisse des vergangen Jahres wiederholte. Immer wieder wurde er von Reporterfragen zur Zukunft und weitere Vorgehensweisen unterbrochen. Das meiste war für Harry neu, da sie auf ihrer Flucht nur sporadisch Nachrichten aus der Zauberwelt hatten erfahren können.

Voldemort hatte ein Diktatur errichtet, die gesamte Gesetzgebung aus ihren Grundfesten gerissen und praktisch das gesamte öffentliche Leben zum Stillstand gebracht.

Kingsley sprach von Massenfluchten muggelstämmiger Familien in andere Länder, dem Zusammenbruch der internationalen Zusammenarbeit und dem Terror in der Muggelwelt.

Die Situation war verheerender als Harry angenommen hatte. Voldemort hatte nicht nur eine Spur der Verwüstung durch England, sowohl Zauber- als auch Muggelwelt, gezogen, sondern auch die englische Zaubereigemeinschaft praktisch abgeschnitten vom Rest der magischen Welt.

Harry war kein Politiker, aber selbst er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass die Konsequenzen dafür weitreichend und nicht so einfach zu beheben waren.

Doch er konnte sich jetzt nicht weiter darauf konzentrieren. Denn je näher sich die Erzählung den Ereignissen der letzten Tage näherte, desto mehr Blicke spürte Harry auf sich ruhen.

Eine junge Reporterin in der zweiten Reihe meldete sich.

„Minister Shacklebolt? Ich denke die Frage, die viele unserer Leser beschäftigt ist: Sind Sie sich sicher, dass der Unnennbare dieses mal wirklich gestorben ist?

„Hundertprozentig sicher!", Kingsleys Stimme drang laut und überzeugend bis in die hintersten Winkel des Saales und ein kollektives Aufatmen war zu hören.

„Mit Respekt Minister, aber wie können sie sich so sicher sein?"

„Nun, abgesehen davon, dass Sie-wissen-schon-wers Untergang von langer Hand geplant war und viele hochangesehene Persönlichkeiten daran mitgewirkt haben, wurde selbstverständlich der Leichnam von dem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf von unseren Experten gründlich untersucht und für tot erklärt!"

Aufgeregtes Murmeln begann, und Kingsley hob beschwichtigend die Hände: „Vergessen Sie nicht, im Gegensatz zu vor sechzehn Jahren ist Sie-wissen-schon-wer nicht nur verschwunden, sondern wir sind auch im Besitz seines toten Körpers und können deshalb mit absoluter Bestimmtheit bestätigen, dass er tatsächlich gestorben ist."

Zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry was sie wohl mit Voldemorts Körper machen würden? Was machte man mit der Leiche eines berühmt berüchtigten Verbrechers? Harry konnte sich irgendwie nicht vorstellen, dass das Ministerium für Voldemort eine Beerdigung organisieren würde. Der Gedanke allein war lachhaft.

Die neugierigen und bohrenden Fragen der Reporterin schienen den Bann gebrochen zu haben, denn nun begannen auch die anderen Reporter Kingsley mit Fragen zu bombardieren und es dauerte nicht lange, bis der erste das Wort direkt an Harry richtete.

„Mr. Potter, laut Augenzeugenberichten hat der Unnennbare vor der Stürmung Hogwarts sich mit Ihren Tod gebrüstet und auch Ihre Leiche gezeigt? War das alles eine Lüge oder sind Sie tatsächlich von den Toten zurück gekehrt?"

Noch bevor Harry antworten konnte, sprang in den hinteren Reihen eine Hexe auf und rief: „Wie konnten Sie Sie-wissen-schon-wems Todesfluch ein weiteres Mal überleben? Sind die Gerüchte wahr, dass die drei Unverzeihlichen keinen Effekt auf Sie ausüben?"

Bereits die ersten beiden Fragen waren Fragen, die Harry am liebsten nicht beantworten hätte, doch es war klar das die Reporter nicht locker lassen würden. Außerdem wer wusste schon was sie sich zusammenreimen würden, sollte er ihnen keine Antwort liefern!

Vorsichtig seine Erwiderung formulierend trat Harry nach vorne und begann zu antworten: „Zu Ihrer ersten Frage", er nickte in Richtung des Fragestellers, „kann ich ganz klar sagen, dass ich nicht tot bin! Anderenfalls wäre ich wohl etwas verschwommener und durchsichtiger..."

Einige kicherten nervös, während Harry überlegte wie er weiter vorgehen sollte.

„Es stimmt, Voldemort ...", dutzendfaches zischendes Luftholen war zu hören, „hat bereits im Wald versucht mich umzubringen, und es ist mir gelungen ihn im dem Glauben zu lassen das ich wirklich tot bin. Ich hielt es für die beste Möglichkeit..." Harry brach ab, nachdem er mehrere Reporter verstehend nicken sah. Kein Grund mehr preiszugeben, falls sie sich damit zufrieden gaben!

„Was ihre nächste Frage angeht, so ist die Antwort sehr einfach. Mich hat dasselbe gerettet, wie das letzte Mal, als Voldemort ...", erneutes zusammenzucken, „mir diese Narbe gegeben hat." Harry schob sich die Haare aus der Stirn und fuhr die Blitzform mit den Fingern nach.

„Die Liebe meiner Mutter, die für mich gestorben ist, hat mich damals geschützt und auch vor wenigen Tagen. In gewisser Weise hat mich meine Mutter ein zweites Mal gerettet!"

Nun, dass war nicht die ganze Wahrheit, der Elderstab und der Horkrux hatten auch eine Rolle gespielt. Aber Harry hatte nicht vor mehr zu enthüllen als nötig war. Glücklicherweise gab es bereits die nächste Wortmeldung und Harry wendete seine Aufmerksamkeit einem kleinen dicklichen Zauberer zu, der ungeduldig mit der Hand in der Luft wedelte.

„Das bedeutet, dass sie überhaupt keine besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen und durch reinen Zufall überlebt haben! Ist das auch der Grund, warum Sie sich monatelang versteckt, und die Zauberwelt im Stich gelassen haben?"

„Ich, äh...", für einen Moment verschlug der verächtliche Tonfall des Mannes Harry die Sprache und er blickte hilfesuchend zu Kingsley hinüber.

„Mr. Potter hat alles in seiner Macht stehende getan um uns alle zu helfen, Mr. Carmichael. Ich muss Sie bitten sich nicht von Ihrer persönlichen Trauer um Ihren Sohn blenden zu lassen. Denn ich bin mir sicher das Mr. Potter alles getan hätte um auch ihn zu retten, wäre es ihm möglich gewesen!" Kingsleys Stimme war sanft aber bestimmt, und mit Erleichterung stellte Harry fest, dass der Großteil der Zuhörer zustimmend nickte.

Mr. Carmichael war jedoch noch nicht besänftigt, mit hochrotem Kopf und zorniger Miene stieß er hervor: „Hätte Mr. Potter nicht so lange damit gewartet sich Sie-wissen-schon-wem entgegen zu stellen, so wäre der Todesfluch früher auf den Unnennbaren zurückgefallen und viele unserer Freunde und Verwandten könnten heute noch leben!"

Bevor Kingsley etwas erwidern konnte hielt Harry ihn zurück. Ihm reichte es. Er hatte sich geschworen sich nicht von der Öffentlichkeit beeinflussen zu lassen, und daran würde er sich halten, doch genug war genug!

Im letzten Moment hielt er sich zurück, um sorgfältig seine Worte zu wählen. Es würde ihm nichts bringen die Reporter bereits zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt zu verärgern! Und so war es mit einer gezwungen verständnisvollen Miene, als er sich wieder an Mr. Carmichael wandte.

„Mr. Carmichael, ich möchte Ihnen mein herzliches Beileid ausdrücken. Ebenso wie allen anderen Opfern dieses Krieges. Leider waren die Umstände so, dass es mir nicht möglich war Voldemort ...", Harry unterdrückte seine Schadenfreude, als Mr. Carmichael furchtsam zusammenzuckte, „früher gegenüber zu treten. Voldemort ...", er genoss es Mr. Carmichael diesen Namen noch einmal ins Gesicht zu schleudern, „hatte gewisse Vorkehrungen getroffen, die seinen Tod verhindern sollten, und meine Freunde und ich waren die letzten Monate damit beschäftigt, diese unschädlich zu machen."

„Hatte Ihr Einbruch in Gringotts etwas mit diesem Vorhaben zu tun?", warf ein andere Reporterin ein, und Harry versuchte möglichst verlegen zu schauen, bevor er antwortete.

„Sie haben mich ertappt! Aber bitte verzeihen Sie mir, wenn ich nicht darüber reden will. Die letzten Monate waren die schlimmsten und beängstigensten meines Lebens", er schluckte und versuchte seiner Stimme einen möglichst zittrigen Klang zu geben, „und im Moment möchte ich das Ganze einfach vergessen", eine kurze Pause, „und neu anfangen!" Bei den mitleidigen und verständnisvollen Blicken der anwesenden Hexen musste er noch nicht einmal mehr seine Verlegenheit spielen.

Dies hinderte die Reporter aber nicht daran ihm weiterhin sehr persönliche Fragen zu stellen, und Harry kam sich vor wie im Kreuzverhör.

„Nun, dann reden wir über die Zukunft Mr. Potter! Gerüchten zufolge wurden sie nach der Schlacht in enger Umarmung mit Arthur Weasleys Tochter Ginny Weasley gesehen. Haben Sie beide das letzte Jahr über heimlich Ihre Beziehung aufrecht erhalten, und wenn ja, wann werden Sie Miss Weasley zur neuen Mrs. Potter machen?", von Kingsley kam ein verdächtiges Schnauben.

„Nun, da Ginny und ich beide noch sehr jung sind wird das noch einige Zeit dauern!Ich sehe keinen Grund sofort zu heiraten!" Die Reporter wirkten mit dieser Antwort unzufrieden, doch schon kam die nächste Frage.

„Werden Sie das siebte Schuljahr wiederholen, oder sofort im Ministerium als Auror anfangen?"

„Tut mir leid, aber darüber habe ich mir noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht." In Wahrheit hatte er in der Zukunft mit der 'Bellatrix Sache' vermutlich sowieso genug zu tun, ohne dass er auch noch einen anstrengenden Beruf ergriff.

So ging es mit den Fragen noch einige Zeit hin und her, wobei Harry sorgfältig darauf achtete so wenig wie möglich von sich preis zu geben.

Gerade als er das Gefühl bekam, dass die morgigen Zeitungsartikel vielleicht doch nicht so schlimm würden, meldete sich eine wohlbekannte Stimme zu Wort.

„Mr. Potter was sagen Sie zu den Enthüllungen in 'das Leben und die Lügen von Albus Dumbledore'? In wie weit waren Sie in seine Machenschaften verstrickt? Fühlen Sie sich als Opfer dieses mächtigen Zauberers?" Harry fragte sich, wie er es bisher geschafft hatte Ritas, wie üblich hoch aufgetürmte Lockenfrisur zu übersehen.

„Miss Kimmkorn, ich muss Sie bitten diese Frage auszulassen. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung hat gerade erst begonnen Ihre Vorwürfe zu überprüfen, und es wäre verfrüht jetzt von Ergebnissen zu sprechen." Rita spitzte bei Kingsleys Worten die Lippen, bevor sie ihrer flotten Schreibfeder rasch ein paar Worte diktierte. Sofort schoss ihr Arm wieder in die Höhe.

„Miss Kimmkorn?" Kingsley klang resigniert und Harrys Zuversicht fiel in sich zusammen.

Er hatte gehofft sie würde sich damit zufrieden geben. Denn wenn er ehrlich war, wusste er noch nicht einmal die Antwort auf ihre Fragen. Fühlte er sich als Opfer? Und vor allem was dachte er über ihr Buch? Für Ritas Verhältnisse hatte sie sich geradezu peinlich genau an Tatsachen gehalten.

Sicher das ganze Buch war reißerisch geschrieben und voll von Vermutungen, aber dennoch überraschend zutreffend! Vermutlich, dachte Harry zynisch, weil in diesem Fall die Wahrheit selbst für Rita skandalös genug gewesen war!

„Sie bestreiten also jegliche Kenntnis von Dumbledores dubiosen Taten? Waren Sie nicht...", bevor Rita weitersprechen konnte unterbrach Harry sie entschlossen. Er würde sich vorerst vielleicht den Erwartungen der Zauberwelt beugen, das hieß aber noch lange nicht, dass er sich alles gefallen lassen musste!

„Ja, das bestreite ich! Das heißt aber nicht, dass ich von Professor Dumbledore nicht andere wichtige Dinge gelernt habe: "Wussten Sie beispielsweise, dass das Zugeben von Käferteilen eine faszinierende Wirkung auf verschiedene Zaubertränke haben kann?" er lächelte sie so zuckersüß an, wie er nur konnte.

Die anderen Anwesenden tauschten verwirrte Blicke, während Rita vor unterdrückter Wut blass wurde und mit verkniffener Miene ihre Schreibfeder in die Krokodillederhandtasche warf.

„Was ha - ?", Kingsley blickte zwischen den beiden hin und her.

Harry winkte ab: „Ein Insiderwitz!" - und eine Drohung, aber das brauchte ja niemand zu wissen.

**#################**

Der Rest der Pressekonferenz verlief in erstaunlich ruhigen Bahnen.

Am Rande nahm Harry wahr, dass Luna mit ihrem Vater in der hintersten Reihe saß, einen ganzen Stapel älterer Klitterer auf dem Schoß. Was sie damit bei einer aktuellen Pressekonferenz wollte war Harry schleierhaft, aber das war eben Luna.

Xenophilius Lovegood wollte anscheinend so unbemerkt wie möglich bleiben, denn immer wenn Luna im Begriff war die Hand zu heben hielt er sie mit nervösem Blick davon ab. Harry nahm sich vor, in kürze mit ihm zu sprechen. Auch wenn er in dem Moment nicht gerade glücklich gewesen war, konnte er verstehen, warum Mr. Lovegood so gehandelt hatte

Nachdem die meisten Fragen der Reporter beantwortet, und einige gestellte Fotos geschossen wurden, wurden die Reporter von Auroren zu den Ausgängen geleitet.

Offensichtlich, dachte Harry, als er Kingsley zu einer kleinen Sitzgruppe in einem Nebenraum folgte, war es ein großer Vorteil das Ministerium auf seiner Seite zu haben. Die Reporter, wenn auch neugierig und auf interessante Neuigkeiten aus, waren bei weitem nicht so aufdringlich wie bei früheren Gelegenheiten gewesen.

Als er seine Beobachtung halblaut aussprach, zwinkerte Kingsley ihm verschwörerisch zu: „Nun, möglicherweise habe ich zufällig in Hörweite einiger Zeitungsleute den Auroren und Sicherheitsbeauftragten des Ministeriums den Auftrag gegeben alle aufdringlichen Personen des Gebäudes zu verweisen, bzw. die Teilnahme an der Pressekonferenz zu verweigern."

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte Harry sich, ob Kingsley während seiner Hogwartszeit vom sprechenden Hut ins Haus Slytherin gewählt worden war.

Seine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als die Türe aufging und eine blonde junge Frau im fliederfarbenen Kostüm eintrat.

„Minister! In Ihrem Büro warten bereits Mr. Friedlich und Mr. Penrose - und Gringotts hat uns soeben einen Termin zur Besprechung der Finanzmittel und weiteren Kooperation morgen früh angeboten."

„Danke Amy. Seien Sie so gut, sagen Sie Gringotts zu und richten Sie den Herren in meinem Büro aus, dass ich sofort zu ihnen kommen werde."

Amy nickte, zögerte dann aber: „ Sehr wohl Minister! - Aber mit Verlaub, Sie sollten zuerst etwas zu Mittag essen!"

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Amy, ich werde während meinem Gespräch mit Mr. Potter etwas essen." Kingsley lächelte sie an: „Wenn Sie so freundlich wären und uns eine Kleinigkeit bringen könnten?"

„Selbstverständlich! Was möchten Sie? In der Kantine gibt es heute glaub ich Roastbeef oder Lasagne."

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, als Kingsley ihn fragend ansah.

„Suchen Sie sich was aus Amy!"

Mit einem letzten Nicken in Kingsleys Richtung verließ sie den Raum.

Harry rutschte unbehaglich hin und her.

„Ich hoffe ich halte dich nicht auf - Ich meine du musst eine Unmenge an Arbeit haben! Ich hab mir vorher noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht, was das Ministerium jetzt alles aufarbeiten muss!"

Kingsley seufzte und fuhr sich über die Stirn: „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat nicht einfach das Ministerium übernommen, er hat es von Grund auf zerstört und neu zusammengesetzt! Den wenigsten ist es damals sofort aufgefallen, und die die Bescheid wussten haben sich nicht getraut etwas zu sagen ..."

„ ... und wer doch etwas gesagt hat wurde als Aufrührer und Verbrecher festgenommen", vollendete Harry Kingsleys Satz.

„Genau!", Kingsley schüttelte den Kopf: „Allein bis wir wissen, wer wirklich nach Askaban gehört, und wer nur von Du-weißt-schon-wems Handlangern dorthin gebracht wurde um sie aus dem Weg zu räumen, wird es noch einige Zeit dauern!"

Lautlos öffnete sich die Türe, um Kingsleys Sekretärin durchzulassen, die ein Tablett mit Essen trug.

„Bitte sehr! … Ach Minister? Mr. Robards lässt Ihnen ausrichten, dass er mit einer Einheit nach Tinworth geflogen ist. Es gab Hinweise auf eine kleine Gruppe Greifer, die dort immer noch ihr Unwesen treibt."

„Danke Amy, sie sind ein Schatz!" Amys Wangen röteten sich erfreut, bevor sie die Türe hinter sich schloss.

„So Harry", Kingsley schnitt ein großes Stück Roastbeef ab, „Gawain, das heißt, Mr. Robards hat mir von deinem Zauberstabdilemma erzählt. Aber er hat natürlich recht, dass du Mr. Malfoys Zauberstab nicht länger benutzten kannst. Während dem Krieg war das etwas anderes, aber nun geht das nicht mehr! Du bist sicher, dass dein eigener Zauberstab nicht mehr zu reparieren ist? Vielleicht kann Mr. Ollivander ihn sich einmal ansehen, wenn es ihm gesundheitlich wieder besser geht." Bill hatte Mr. Ollivander nach der Schlacht ins St. Mungos gebracht, damit dieser professionell geheilt werden konnte.

Harry schüttelte traurig den Kopf: „Ich hab ihn bereits gefragt, da ist nichts mehr zu machen!" Noch nicht einmal der Elderstab hatte etwas ausrichten können...

„Nun", Kingsley räusperte sich, „dann solltest du schnellstmöglich einen neuen Zauberstab kaufen. Bis dahin werde ich dir einen Auror als Begleitschutz zustellen. Besonders in diesen Zeiten ist es nicht ratsam ohne Zauberstab ausgehen! Mir machen schon die vielen Muggelgeborenen, die während Du-weißt-schon-wers Herrschaft ihren Zauberstab abgeben mussten genug Sorgen!"

Auf einmal bekam Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass er Kingsley von seiner Aufgaben abhielt. Doch wenigstens in eine Punkt konnte er ihn beruhigen!

„Ähm, ich bin nicht zauberstablos", er hatte sich entschlossen die Gelegenheit beim Schopf zu packen und sein Problem mit dem Elderstab anzusprechen. Manchmal war Ehrlichkeit die beste Taktik!

„Naja, ich hab immer noch Voldemorts Zauberstab, das heißt eigentlich ist es ja Professor Dumbledores Zauberstab ..."

Kingsleys Blick schweifte in die Ferne und er kniff die Augen zusammen. Mit nachdenklicher Stimme sagte er: „Den, den du ihm mit deinem Entwaffnungszauber abgenommen hast? Den Ederstab, oder so ähnlich?"

„Elderstab", korrigierte Harry.

„Du-weißt-schon-wer hat behauptet er sei _der Herr des Zauberstabes_. Aber in Wirklichkeit ... in Wirklichkeit warst du es – ist das der Grund warum du überlebt hast?" Kingsley sah aus, als versuche er ein sehr kompliziertes magisches Puzzle zusammenzusetzen. Ein bisschen erinnerte er Harry an einen Muggel der zum ersten Mal etwas von Magie gehört hatte.

Anscheinend war das Konzept, dass jeder Zauberstab nur einen wahren Herrn anerkannte und es nicht nur ausreichte einen Stab zu _besitzen_, sondern man ihn auch _beherrschen_ musste, nicht sehr weit verbreitet in der Zauberwelt.

Harry hatte seine Unwissenheit erst auf sein mangelndes magisches Wissen und sein Aufwachsen in der Muggelwelt geschoben. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, fragte er sich ob außer den Zauberstabmachern überhaupt jemand davon wusste.

Zauberstabkunde war auf jeden Fall kein Thema, dass sie in ihrer Schulzeit durchgenommen hatten. Und auch das Ministerium schien Zauberstäbe hauptsächlich als Gegenstände zu sehen die in der Kontrolle eines Zauberers waren und beliebig ausgetauscht werden konnte.

„Hauptsächlich schon, denke ich", Harry grinste verlegen: „Eigentlich will ich aber nicht, dass das bekannt wird. Es reicht schon, dass ich der Junge der lebt bin. Da brauch ich nicht auch noch einen unbesiegbaren Zauberstab!"

„Verständlich!", Kingsley grinste und Harry beschloss noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen. Vielleicht konnte er so wenigstens sein Zauberstab-Registrierunsproblem lösen!

„Ähm, da wollte ich dich sowieso noch etwas fragen."

„Ja?"

„Also im Moment nehme ich ja den Elderstab her, weil ich noch keinen anderen hab. Ich hab aber nicht vor ihn registrieren zu lassen! Jeder könnte dann nachschauen, in wessen Besitz der Stab ist und das wäre mir zu gefährlich. Stattdessen hab ich vor ihn in einem sicheren Versteck zu verbergen ..."

„Warum? Wieso soll der Besitz eines Zauberstabes gefährlich sein? Weil er Voldemorts war!" Harry musste über Kingsleys Verwirrung grinsen. Das würde lustig werden...

„Kennst du das Märchen von den drei Brüdern?", und er begann den Ursprung und die Legende des Zauberstabes zu erzählen. Die Existenz des Auferstehungssteines und seines Tarnumhanges ließ er dabei unerwähnt. Es war besser, wenn so wenig Leute wie möglich darüber Bescheid wussten.

So langsam kam er sich vor wie Dumbledore, der auch immer nur die Hälfte dessen was er wusste, erzählt hatte!

Wie erwartet schenkte Kingsley dem Ganzen keinen Glauben und ließ sich nur mit dem Argument, dass es ja schließlich Professor Dumbledore gewesen war, der sich mit der Legende auseinandergesetzt hatte, überzeugen.

Abgesehen davon spielte auch nicht die Wahrheit die größte Rolle, sondern was die Leute glauben würden. In diesem Punkt stimmten beide überein, dass es besser wäre den Zauberstab verschwinden zu lassen, anstatt ihn zu benutzen. Allein um der öffentlichen Aufregung entgegenzuwirken. Denn wenn auch jetzt noch niemand realisiert hatte über was Harry und Voldemort gesprochen hatten, irgendwann würde es jemandem auffallen … und Harry hatte keine Lust der nächste ermordete Herr des Todesstabes zu sein!

„Nun, wenn du nicht vorhast den Zauberstab zu benutzen, dann musst du ihn auch nicht zwingend registrieren lassen. Erst wenn du ihn verwenden würdest wäre dies eine Straftat. Da du ihn aber verstecken willst und er so, streng genommen nicht mehr in deinem Besitz ist, sehe ich da kein Problem!"

Kingsley verstummte kurz: „Für die nächsten Tage lasse ich dir eine Sondergenehmigung ausstellen, dass du berechtigt bist den Elderstab zu nutzen, bis du einen neuen Stab gefunden und registriert hast."

„Danke! Das wäre wirklich hilfreich!" Harry atmete erleichtert aus. Ein Problem weniger!

„Keine Ursache! Das ist das Mindeste, dass ich für dich tun kann!" Ein durchdringender Blick traf Harry: „Ich vertraue allerdings darauf, dass du ihn auch wirklich in ein sicheres Versteck schaffst!"

„Natürlich!" Harry schaffte es entrüstet zu klingen. Selbstverständlich würde er den Elderstab verstecken. Er hatte nicht vor ihn regelmäßig herzunehmen! Und wenn er ihn doch einmal brauchte, nun, niemand hatte gesagt er müsse ihn an einem schwer zu erreichenden Ort verstecken!

„Was passiert denn jetzt eigentlich mit Voldemorts Leiche? Sie kann ja nicht ewig in Hogwarts liegen bleiben!" Um einem weiteren Verhör zu entgehen, stellte Harry die erste Frage, die ihm in den Kopf schoss und hoffte dass sie Kingsley ausreichend ablenken würde.

Ein gut platzierter Gedächtniszauber hätte nicht besser wirken können.

„Das – das ist eine sehr gute Frage! Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir darüber noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht!"

Kingsley grinste verlegen, und sprach beinahe kleinlaut weiter: „Nachdem wir sicher waren das Du-weißt-schon-wer wirklich tot ist, schien es irgendwie nicht mehr wichtig ..."

Keiner traute sich Voldemorts Namen auszusprechen, aber seinen Leichnam hatten sie schon Stunden nach seinem Tod vergessen? Harry würde die Zauberwelt nie verstehen!

Als ob Kingsley seine Gedanken lesen konnte, verteidigte er sich: „Das Ministerium wieder aufzubauen ist schwerer, als viele sich das vorgestellt haben! Einige Abteilungen wurden unter Du-weißt-schon-wers Herrschaft praktisch völlig aufgelöst oder neu gegründet und sind voll von Reinblüter Ideologien und Propaganda. Es wird Wochen dauern, dass alles durchzuarbeiten. Vielleicht sogar Monate, wenn wir nicht bald weitere Mitarbeiter bekommen!"

„Weitere Mitarbeiter?", Harry runzelte die Stirn.

Kingsley seufzte: „Durch den Krieg und die Übernahme des Ministeriums sind viele muggelstämmige Ministeriumsmitarbeiter ins Ausland oder in die Muggelwelt geflohen. - Das heißt, die die es geschafft haben den Todessern zu entkommen!" Er seufzte: „Daher fehlen uns jetzt viele Leute, teils in leitenden Positionen, die wir möglichst schnell besetzen müssen."

„Und die bisherigen Mitarb..."

„Zum Teil in der Schlacht in Hogwarts gefallen, als Todesser gefangen genommen oder verletzt!", unterbrach Kingsley sofort. „Und bei denen, die noch da sind können wir uns nicht sicher sein, ob sie vertrauenswürdig sind!"

Plötzlich wirkte er sehr erschöpft: „Es ist ein einziges Chaos! Wir müssen nach außen hin Stärke zeigen. Die Leute verlangen, dass wir alles unter Kontrolle haben, aber in Wahrheit ist das Ministerium ein einziger großer Trümmerhaufen! Im Moment sind wir dabei die wichtigsten Stellen mit vertrauenswürdigen Leuten zu besetzen. Die sind dann allerdings oftmals gar nicht richtig dafür ausgebildet!"

Kingsley schnaubte: „Aber das ist trotzdem besser als die Alternative. Lieber habe ich jemanden der sich nicht auskennt, als jemanden der mir bei der nächsten Gelegenheit ein Messer in den Rücken sticht!"

Harry blinkte. Das hörte sich nicht gerade gut an! Andererseits, was hatte er erwartet? Das Ministerium war in Voldemorts Händen gewesen ...

Es war einleuchtend, völlig natürlich und Harry fragte sich, warum er nicht früher daran gedacht hatte! In den letzten Tagen hatte er mehr über die Vergangenheit und Zukunft nachgedacht als in den Jahren davor.

Er hatte überlegt, was in Zukunft auf ihn zukommen würde. Er hatte sich den Einfluss, den bestimmte Situationen oder Personen auf ihn hatten, bewusst gemacht - aber eben auch nur das!

Keine Sekunde hatte er gestoppt, um sich zu überlegen, was für Auswirkungen die letzte Schlacht auf die Zauberwelt hatte!

Selbstverständlich war nicht nur Hogwarts von dem heillosen Durcheinander der letzten Tage betroffen! Innerhalb des vergangen Jahres hatte sich die Politik der Zauberwelt mit Voldemorts Übernahme vollkommen verändert, und war nun mit einem Schlag wieder umgekehrt!

Noch wusste niemand wie es weitergehen würde, wem man vertrauen konnte und was sich für Änderungen ergeben würden.

Doch zum ersten Mal war es nicht Harry den die Erwartungen der magischen Welt trafen! Er hatte seine Aufgabe bereits erfüllt! Er war ihr Retter, ihr Auserwählter, der den Krieg für sie beendet hatte.

Jetzt blickten alle auf den Minister, der so schnell wie möglich die gewohnte Ordnung wieder herstellen und das Leben der Hexen und Zauberer verbessern sollte. Nein, Kingsley befand sich in keiner beneidenswerten Situation, denn aus eigener Erfahrung wusste Harry, dass er niemals die Erwartungen und Wünsche aller erfüllen konnte.

Es war eine undankbare Position!

* * *

_**A/N: **Falls jemand eine gute Idee hat, was mit Voldemorts Leiche geschehen sollte: Ich bin für Vorschläge offen! Im Moment bin ich noch am überlegen was die beste Lösung wäre... (Was macht man, bzw. die Zauberwelt, mit der Leiche eines Dunklen Lordes?)_

_**A/N: **Ich weiß, dass Harry bisher noch nicht sehr 'Slytherin' oder selbstbewusst und eigenständig ist. Aber diese Persönlichkeitsänderung braucht Zeit und bisher hatte er noch nicht einmal richtig Zeit um sich wirklich mit sich selbst zu beschäftigen und über seine Möglichkeiten klar zu werden. Das heißt es dauert noch etwas bis wirkliche Veränderungen erkennbar werden..._


	6. Tanz im Netz

_**A/N:** Vielen Dank an alle Reviewschreiber!_

_**Jokr:** Da ich dir leider nicht anders antworten kann mache ich es eben hier :-) Vielen Dank erst einmal für dein Review! Es ist immer wieder Motivation, wenn man eine Rückmeldung bekommt und du hast mich wirklich zum Nachdenken angeregt! Ich bin mir nur nicht sicher was ich verbessern kann. Wie würdest du denn den Charakteren Tiefe verleihen? Bzw. Was fehlt dir genau? Vielleicht kannst du mir ja ein paar Beispiele nennen. Das würde mir sehr weiterhelfen.  
Viel Spaß beim nächsten Kapitel. Ich würde mich freuen wieder von dir zu hören! _

_Selbstverständlich gilt das auch für alle anderen Leser! Es wäre sehr hilfreich für mich, wenn ihr mir rückmelden könntet, ob euch Tiefe an meinen Charaktern fehlt, und wenn ja wie ich das verbessern könnte!_

_**Disclaimer:** Siehe erste Seite (Prolog)_

* * *

**5. Kapitel:**

**Tanz im Netz …**

* * *

**E**s war ein schöner sonniger Maitag, als sich auf dem Schlossgelände Hexen und Zauberer aller Altersstufen, Nationalitäten und gesellschaftlichen Klassen einfanden. Ministeriumsmitarbeiter liefen zwischen Hogwartsschülern und deren Eltern, Ladenbesitzern aus der Winkelgasse, Einwohnern des kleinen Dörfchens Hogsmeade, Mitgliedern des Zaubergamots und vielen vielen anderen hin und her. Harry hatte bereits Professor Marchbanks entdeckt, die sich mit Professor Tofty unterhielt. Nicht weit entfernt hatte sich eine kleine Menschentraube um den, auf Madam Malkins gestützten und immer noch geschwächt aussehenden Mr. Ollivander gescharrt. Und über allen ragte Hagrids stämmige Gestalt!

Es war ein heilloses Durcheinander, dass erst zur Ruhe kam, als ein lauter Glockenton erklang. Das Zeichen dafür, dass die Feierlichkeiten nun beginnen konnten.

Während die Anwesenden andächtig auf Ihren Stühlen saßen, und den Reden verschiedener höher gestellter Misteriumsmitarbeiter und Zaubergamotmitglieder lauschten, hatte Harry endlich Zeit auf die Ereignisse der vergangen Tage zurückzublicken.

Gestern hatten Auroren endlich Voldemorts Leiche abgeholt und so unauffällig wie möglich weggebracht. Die Kammer, in der sie lag, war bereits am Tag nach Harrys Gespräch im Ministerium versiegelt und mit starken magischen Zauberbannen geschützt worden, um zu verhindern das ein nichtsahnender Hogwartsbewohner über Voldemorts Leiche stolperte. Ron hatte es mit einem flapsigen „Du-weißt-schon-wer hat zu Lebzeiten schon genug Opfer gefordert. Kein Grund das wegen ihm jetzt noch einer an einem Herzinfarkt stirbt!" kommentiert. Doch Harry hatte bemerkt, dass er, wann immer es möglich war um die Kammer in der Voldemorts Leiche lag einen Bogen machte.

Harry konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, und dennoch zog es seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinem gefallenen Erzfeind. Das Band, dass sie im Leben verbunden hatte war durch Voldemorts Tod nicht verschwunden. Im Gegenteil. Auf eine verquere Art und Weise schien es stärker denn je. War Voldemort ihm früher immer wie ein Monster erschienen, so sah er nun immer mehr menschliche Fragmente. Fragmente, die zu Tom Riddle gehört hatten und je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr interessierten sie ihn. Die Angst vor Voldemort war einer morbiden Faszination gewichen!

Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Harry hatten schweigend dabei zugesehen, wie sie den mit dunklen Tüchern verhüllten Körper wegbrachten. Noch wusste niemand genau, was mit Voldemorts Körper geschehen würde. Doch am wahrscheinlichsten schien ihnen eine geheime und unzeremonielle Verbrennung.

An der Stelle des Ministeriums würde Harry jegliche Berührungspunkte für die restlichen Todessern mit ihrem ehemaligem Meister verhindern wollen. Und Kremation schien da die beste Lösung zu sein.

Der Gedanke, das es ein Grab für Voldemort gäbe war auch eine sehr ... ihm viel kein passendes Wort ein ... _seltsame_ Vorstellung. Niemand würde jemals das Grab sehen wollen, außer natürlich ein paar fanatische Todesser, die die Leiche vermutlich sogar wieder ausgraben würden! Nein, ein Grab für Voldemort war keine gute Idee.

Andererseits konnte er sich Voldemorts Entsetzen und Wut lebhaft vorstellen, sollten seine sterblichen Überreste im Familiengrab in Little Hangleton zur Ruhe gebettet werden. Vereint mit seinem Muggelvater bis in alle Ewigkeit! Nun, es hätte eine gewisse ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit!

Ansonsten war in den letzten Tagen nicht viel geschehen. Es war, als müsste die gesamte magische Welt erst einmal durchatmen. Während überall im Land Beerdigungen abgehalten wurden, war Hogwarts inzwischen wieder fast völlig instand gesetzt worden, und auch in vielen anderen Teilen Englands waren Hexen und Zauberer mit dem Wiederaufbau beschäftigt.

Professor McGonagall hatte ihn, Ron und Hermine kurz vor der offiziellen Trauerfeier zur Seite genommen, um ihnen zu versichern, dass sie ihre Schulausbildung selbstverständlich im nächsten Jahr beenden konnten. Sie hatte bereits die Zustimmung des Schulrates eingeholt und würde Ihnen in den nächsten Tagen die dazu benötigten Formulare senden. Hermine war, zu niemandes Überraschung, begeistert und schien bereits Studienpläne in ihrem Kopf zu formulieren. Harry jedoch wusste nicht wirklich, was er von der Nachricht halten sollte. Bisher hatte er sich noch gar keine Gedanken über seine weitere Schulausbildung gemacht! Wollte er wirklich noch einmal ein ganzes Jahr als Schüler verbringen? Zu lernen hatte er zweifellos noch eine Menge. Aber war Hogwarts der richtige Ort dafür? Hatte er dafür überhaupt Zeit? Immerhin gab es da immer noch die Sache mit Bellatrix zu bedenken.

Andererseits würde auch Ginny in Hogwarts sein …. Paradoxerweise ließ ihn der Gedanke von Ginny wieder zu Bellatrix springen. Vielleicht, weil er wusste das er sie bald einweihen musste. Schließlich betraf es indirekt auch sie. Noch hatte er Zeit. Allerdings sollte er wohl dafür sorgen, dass sie zuerst davon erfuhr. Anderenfalls schauderte ihm schon vor ihrer Reaktion, sollte sie es aus der Zeitung erfahren.

Nach der Pressekonferenz im Ministerium hatte Harry aufgehört den Tagespropheten, oder irgendeine andere Zeitung außer dem Klitterer, zu lesen. Die Artikel, die inzwischen über ihn erschienen hatten längst jegliche Realität überholt und hätten besser in ein Märchenbuch, als in eine seriöse Zeitschrift gepasst.

Hatte er anfangs noch die vage Hoffnung gehabt, dass allgemeine Interesse durch ein Interview zu bändigen, so schien es nur das Gegenteil erreicht zu haben. War die Pressekonferenz an sich noch sehr professionell und in zivilisierten Bahnen abgelaufen, so waren die folgenden Artikel das genaue Gegenteil! Erst da war Harry bewusst geworden, wie sehr die Anwesenheit offizieller Ministeriumsmitarbeiter und Kingsleys Drohung jeden Reporter hinaus zuschmeißen, der zu aufdringlich wurde, geholfen hatte.

Schenkte man den Gerüchten Glauben, so war er nicht nur mächtiger als Voldemort und Dumbledore zusammen, sondern auch unsterblich und in Wahrheit ein wahres Genie in allem was Zauberei betraf! Harrys Duell mit Voldemort wurde immer dramatischer, die Zaubersprüche anspruchsvoller und Voldemort selbst mit jedem Tag teuflischer. Ein angeblicher Augenzeuge schwor, dass Voldemorts Augen tatsächlich Feuer versprühten, und die Luft um ihn herum nach verbrannten Schwefel gerochen habe. Harry hingegen wurde als strahlender, gutaussehender Held beschrieben, der von innen heraus zu leuchten schien. Es war geradezu lächerlich!

Die ganze Zauberwelt war offensichtlich der Meinung, dass Harry so etwas wie ihr persönliches Held sei, auf den sie alle einen Besitzanspruch hatten. Er sollte auf jeder Feierlichkeit erscheinen um dort glorreiche Reden zu schwingen. Jeder schien ihn zu kennen und genau zu wissen, was er dachte. Sie wollten über jede noch so kleine Änderung in seinem Privatleben Bescheid wissen und Harry bekam mehr und mehr das Gefühl, dass sich die Hexen und Zauberer eine Heldenfigur zusammen träumten, deren Voraussetzungen er niemals würde erfüllen können.

Er fürchtete den Zeitpunkt, an dem es ihnen klar werden würde.

Von den Erfahrungen der letzten Jahre gewarnt, was die Kontinuität der Berichterstattung in der Zeitung anging, war es geradezu Folter auf den Stimmungsumschwung zu warten.

Heute morgen hatten sich, laut Hermine, bereits die ersten Unmutsbekundungen, ganz ähnlich denen die Mr. Carmichael geäußert hatte, in die Berichterstattung gemischt und Harry erwog nun, doch wieder Zeitung zu lesen, oder sie zumindest zu überfliegen. Nach dem Fiasko seines fünften Schuljahres hatte er gelernt, dass es immer besser war informiert zu sein um sich bereits im Voraus auf Stimmungs- und Meinungsschwankungen der Öffentlichkeit einstellen zu können!

Zu seinem großem Glück hatte noch niemand das Thema des Elderstabes angesprochen, doch Harry bezweifelte nicht, dass spätestens nachdem die erste Trauer und der größte Schock vorüber gegangen waren, irgendjemand auf dieses spezielle Mysterium aufmerksam würde!

Und wenn dieser Zeitpunkt kam, musste er vorbereitet sein! Da er nicht vorhatte von nun an ständig auf der Hut vor machtgierigen Zauberern zu sein, musste er sich etwas überlegen, um jene, die nach dem Zauberstab suchen würden von seiner Person abzulenken.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach behaupten, er hätte ihn zerbrochen.

**#################**

Harrys Gedankengang wurde unterbrochen, als Kingsley das Podium betrat, um noch einmal den Verlauf der letzten Schlacht zu rekonstruieren. Langsam bereitete sich in Harrys Magengrube ein mulmiges Gefühl aus, denn er wusste, dass er nun bald nach vorne gerufen werden würde. Zum Schluss bat Kingsley alle Anwesenden aufzustehen und eine gemeinsame Schweigeminute im Andenken für die Gefallenen zu begehen. Die nun folgende Stille wurde nur von unterdrückten Schluchzern und Hagrids Schneuzgeräuschen unterbrochen.

Collin Creevey stand zwischen einem Ehepaar, das wohl seine Eltern waren, und blickte starr nach vorne.

Eine Reihe vor Harry saß Andromeda Tonks, mit dem kleinen Teddy auf ihrem Schoß, und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf.

Mrs. Weasley wischte sich ständig die Augen, während Mr. Weasley ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken klopfte, während sein anderer Arm Ginny umschloss, die hemmungslos an der Schulter ihres Vaters weinte. Der Anblick versetzte Harry einen Stich und er schloss die Augen. Er wünschte sich nur, er könnte auch die Ohren verschließen um all dem Leid um ihm herum zu entkommen.

Er konnte den Tod nicht länger fürchten, nicht nach allem was geschehen war. Nicht nachdem er selbst auf eine seltsame Art gestorben war. Er wusste was auf die Toten wartete, hatte es selbst gespürt, dieses Verlangen weiterzugehen, alle Sorgen und Ängste hinter sich zu lassen. Es war eine Art der Befreiung!

Anders als die Anderen hatte er den Tod nicht nur gesehen, sondern ihn auch gefühlt, erlebt und akzeptiert. Auf eine gewisse Weise war er seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr ein stiller Begleiter, und auch wenn es einige Jahre gedauert hatte, so hatte der Tod nun seinen Schrecken für Harry verloren. Im Gegenteil, es war das Leben das er fürchtete! Das Leben mit all seinen Schmerzen, Ungewissheiten und Ängsten!

Wie hatte Dumbledore einmal gesagt? „Bedaure nicht die Toten, Harry. Bedaure die Lebenden, und vor allem diejenigen, die ohne Liebe leben."

Harrys Augen brannten. Dumbledore mochte ein manipulativer alter Mann gewesen sein, aber er hatte die Welt auf eine Art verstanden, wie sie wohl sonst kein anderer lebender Zauberer wahrnahm.

Das war Harry während Tonks, Remus und Freds Beerdigung klargeworden. Er hatte Professor McGonagalls Ratschlag befolgt, doch selbst mit nur drei Beerdigungen waren die letzten beiden Tage prall gefüllt mit Terminen.

Während Freds Beerdigung einem wahren Großereignis geglichen hatte, zu dem viele Verwandte der Weasleys, Schulfreunde der Zwillinge und Ordensmitglieder gekommen waren, so war Remus und Tonks Bestattung das genaue Gegenteil gewesen. Außer Andromeda, Teddy und Harry waren nur einige frühere Aurorenkollegen und Freunde von Tonks gekommen. Es war eine stille, aber nichts desto trotz ergreifende Verabschiedung gewesen.

Und doch war es nicht der Anblick von Tonks und Remus Särgen gewesen, der ihm die Tränen in die Augen getrieben hatte. Es war Teddys kleine Gestalt, um die er trauerte. Teddy, der nun auch ohne Eltern aufwachsen würde.

Er hatte versucht es Ron und Hermine zu erklären, doch sie konnten einfach nicht verstehen, dass der Tod nicht immer das Schlimmste war. In Augenblicken wie diesen kam er sich vor, als wäre er bereits hundert Jahre alt!

Außerdem hatte Teddys Anblick sein schlechtes Gewissen neu entfacht. Wenn man es genau nahm war er sogar noch schlimmer als Sirus! Harry war kein verurteilter Mörder und für Jahre in Askaban eingesperrt, und doch konnte er sich einfach nicht um Teddy kümmern! Dazu hatte er nicht auch noch die Kraft dazu! Und abgesehen davon, redete sich Harry selbst ein, hatte Teddy ja auch noch eine Großmutter, die ihn liebte.

Allmählich begann er Dumbledore immer besser zu verstehen. Manchmal musste man Entscheidungen treffen, die nicht optimal waren. Sich für einen Weg entscheiden und akzeptieren, dass man niemals allen gerecht werden konnte! Und er hatte sich entschieden. Vielleicht wäre sein Beschluss anders ausgefallen, hätte er in jenem seltsamen Ort zwischen Leben und Tod nicht das verkrüppelte Seelenstück Voldemorts gesehen.

Dieses erbärmliche abstoßende kleine menschenähnliche Wesen hatte ihn mehr bestürzt als er damals zugeben mochte ... Dumbledore hatte gesagt ihm könne nicht mehr geholfen werden. Doch nun konnte er etwas tun um zu helfen!

Trotz allem blieb das unangenehme Gefühl als Pate versagt zu haben ... vielleicht belog er sich ja selbst. Vielleicht war es falsch. Vielleicht hätte er die Sache mit Bellatrix dem Ministerium melden sollen und andere sich darum kümmern lassen. Aber das konnte er einfach nicht! Vielleicht weil es etwas war, dass er nicht nur für Voldemort, sondern auch für sich selbst tat!

Wie durch einen dichten Nebel hörte er schließlich seinen eigenen Namen und wusste, dass nun er an der Reihe war sich an die versammelten Hexen und Zauber zu wenden. Wie Harry bereits gefürchtet hatte, war er vom Ministerium darum gebeten worden und ihm war kein einleuchtender Grund eingefallen, warum er es verweigern sollte.

Allerdings hatte er die Bedingung gestellt sagen zu dürfen was er wollte, und so lange zu reden wie es ihm gefiel! Wenn er schon den Erwartungen der Leute folgte, würde er es auf seine Art und Weise machen!

Harry lies seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen und räusperte sich. War bei vorangegangen Reden immer ein gewisser Geräuschpegel in der Luft, so hatte er nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Tränen wurden getrocknet, Oberkörper aufgerichtet, Kinder wurden auf den Schoß gehoben um besser sehen zu können und unzählige Augenpaare richteten sich unverwandt auf ihn.

Sie alle warteten auf die Ansprache ihres „Retters", ihres „Auserwählten". Als ob er die Toten wieder lebendig machen könnte! Zumindest aber schienen sie von ihm exklusive Informationen zu erwarten. Nun, sie würden eine Überraschung erleben. Er hatte nicht vor sich in der langen Reihe derer einzureihen, die in weitschweifenden Reden die Kämpfe und Opfer der letzten Wochen und Monate glorifizierten. Der Tod jedes Zauberers und jeder Hexe, ja selbst die toten Muggel, waren an diesem Tag bereits mehrmals betrauert und gewürdigt worden. Harry aber hatte etwas anderes vor.

„Meine sehr geehrten Damen und Herren, es freut mich sehr heute hier vor Ihnen stehen zu dürfen! Nicht wegen des Anlasses an sich, sondern weil ich an ein Ende des Krieges noch vor kurzem nicht zu hoffen wagte!" Hermine hatte ihn bei dem was er sagen wollte sehr unterstützt. Tatsächlich hatte sie einen großen Teil davon geschrieben! Sie war es auch, die auf einer kurzen Einleitung bestanden hatte, da dies angeblich höflicher war.

„Wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um unserer Toten zu gedenken. Jenen, die im Kampf für uns gestorben sind! Es wurden viele Namen genannt, viele Heldentaten erzählt und auch so manche Tränen vergossen für gute Freunde oder Verwandte", ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ging durch die Menge und Harry wurde langsam sicherer.

Hatte er sich bis jetzt wortwörtlich an Hermines Skript gehalten, so begann er nun freier zu reden. „Es wurden Reden gehalten, über den Zusammenhalt der Hexen und Zauberer, über all die Ereignisse und Taten, die den heutigen Tag möglich gemacht haben. - Ich bin nicht hier um dies noch einmal zu tun!", eine kurze Pause: „Sondern um an die zu erinnern, die vergessen wurden! Nicht nur heute! Sondern seit vielen Jahren! Und wenn wir uns wirklich über Voldemorts", eine schaudernde Welle lief durch die Menge, „Herrschaft und Unterdrückung erheben wollen, dann müssen wir dies ändern. Denn nur wenn wir unsere Denkweise ändern, kann was in den letzten Jahrzehnten geschehen ist, nicht noch einmal passieren. Viel zu lange haben wir die Zauberwelt entzweit, viel zu lange haben wir in einer Vielklassengesellschaft" – eines von Hermines Wörtern - „gelebt!"

Sie hingen an seinen Lippen und folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen, als ob er die Lösung aller Probleme parat hätte. Wie viele von Ihnen würden wohl in wenigen Minuten die Nasen rümpfen?

Er holte tief Luft: „Bitte erheben Sie sich, um mit mir um Dobby, den Hauselfen, zu trauern!"

Waren bei seinen ersten Worten alle andächtig aufgestanden, so konnte er nun einige Zauberer sehen die sich unbehaglich umblickten und offensichtlich nicht wussten ob sie stehen bleiben, oder sich wieder hinsetzten sollten. Andere starrten mit offener Verwirrung auf ihn zu. Einige schienen es für einen Scherz zu halten und wechselten missbilligende Blicke! Nur ein kleines Grüppchen blickte abwartend Harry an, und ihm fiel auf, dass die meisten DA Mitglieder waren. Sie kannten Dobby und erinnerten sich daran, dass er sie damals vor Umbridge gewarnt hatte.

In der vordersten Reihe wippte Hermine aufgeregt auf ihren Zehenspitzen auf und ab und krallte ihre Finger nervös in Rons Arm. Der verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, schaffte es aber trotzdem Harry aufmunternd zuzugrinsen.

„Dobby war ein besonderer Hauself. Er hatte keinen Herrn und arbeitete in keiner Familie. Ich bin stolz zu sagen, dass er mein Freund war. Dobby rettete einen Kobold, Mr. Ollivander, meine Freunde und mich aus der Gefangenschaft von Todessern unter Einsatz seines eigenen Lebens." Er sah Dobbys tennisballgroße glänzenden Augen vor sich, und sah in Gedanken noch einmal das silberne Messer in seiner Brust stecken. „Er wurde von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet. Erinnert euch an ihn, und an all die anderen Hauselfen, die in der Schlacht von Hogwarts mit uns gekämpft haben! Ohne ihre Hilfe würden einige von uns nun nicht mehr leben!"

Ohne auf die Menge zu achten sprach er schnell weiter: „Doch Hauselfen waren nicht die einzigen, die mir geholfen haben diesen Krieg zu gewinnen! Der selbe Kobold, der mit uns in Gefangenschaft war hat es uns ermöglicht ein gefährliches schwarzmagisches Artefakt zu erlangen und damit entscheidend zu Voldemorts Sturz beigetragen. Griphook hat sein Leben riskiert, obwohl er es nicht musste! Ohne ihn hätte der Krieg um einiges länger angedauert. Und das ist etwas, was ich nie vergessen werde!"

Harry hoffte, er hatte nicht zu dick aufgetragen. Gerade dieser Teil seiner Rede hatte ihm Probleme bereitet! Im Grunde hatte Griphook ihnen nur geholfen um seine eigenen Ziele zu erreichen, und nicht um der Zaubererwelt zu helfen. Wenn er ehrlich war mochte er Griphook noch nicht einmal. Aber dennoch wollte er sich nicht die Gelegenheit entgehen lassen um die gute Tat eines Koboldes herauszuheben. Besonders, da reinblütige Zauberer sich ihnen im Allgemeinen überlegen fühlten und es so Harrys Standpunkt nur noch mehr untermauerte.

Außerdem, wer wusste schon ob sich die Kobolde über seine Wertschätzung nicht ein wenig geschmeichelt fühlen würden. Vielleicht würde es ihm dann sogar möglich sein Gringots vor seinem hundertfünfzigsten Geburtstag wieder zu betreten...

Die Schwierigkeit lag darin, dass er nicht enthüllen konnte, wobei genau ihm Griphook geholfen hatte. Zum einen wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand von den Horkruxen erfuhr. Zum anderen würde es ihm Griphook sicherlich nicht danken, wenn seine Beteiligung an dem Einbruch in Gringots bekannt würde. Bei allem was Harry von Kobolden wusste, könnte es ihm vielleicht sogar seinen Kopf kosten!

Inzwischen hatten sich einige Gäste wieder hingesetzt und blickten mit steinernen Mienen zu ihm hinauf. Er war sich sicher, dass die meisten reinblütigen Familien und auch viele mit halbblütiger Abstammung, seine Worte als unangebracht und im besten Falle als naiv ansahen. Doch das war ihm egal. Es war höchste Zeit, dass sich etwas an ihrer Denkweise änderte. Anderenfalls hätten sie in einigen Jahren den nächsten Dunklen Lord!

„Remus Lupin, der in der großen Schlacht von Antonin Dolohow getötet wurde, wurde bereits in anderen Reden genannt, doch ich möchte ihm noch einmal besondere Aufmerksamkeit widmen! Er war wie Sie alle wissen, ein Werwolf. Remus war einer der sanftesten und friedlichsten Menschen, die ich kenne. Und doch wurde er einen Großteil seines Lebens diskriminiert und herab gewertet!" Er wollte noch mehr über Remus sagen, doch ein Kloß in seinem Hals verhinderte es. Unauffällig blinzelte und schluckte er einige Male, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich weiß das in unserer Gesellschaft Zauber- und Tierwesen, genauso wie Muggel, als minderwertig angesehen werden, aber es waren nicht nur Menschen, die gegen Voldemort gekämpft haben!"

Sein Kommentar über Muggel entfachte die Gemüter der Zuhörer erneut und von manchen Stellen waren halblaute Proteste zu hören. Dieselben Leute, die sich ein Jahr lang Voldemorts Regime der Reinblüter gebeugt hatten, versicherten nun absolut Muggelfreundlich zu sein!

Harry sah, wie Kingsley langsam aufstand. Vermutlich in dem Versuch Harrys Rede abzukürzen, und die Menge zu besänftigen. Schnell redete er weiter: „Ich weiß, dass hört sich sehr hart an. Aber es ist die Wahrheit. Und wie ich finde, seit langem überflüssig!" Er holte tief Luft. Noch immer kribbelte es in seinem Magen nervös, doch seine Beine hatten aufgehört, sich wie Pudding anzufühlen und mit jedem Wort das er aussprach, wuchs seine Überzeugung das Richtige zu tun! Es fühlte sich gut an, sich Schritt für Schritt von den Zwängen zu befreien und das zu tun, was er wollte!

„Denkt an all die Thestrale und an Seidenschnabel, den Hypogreif, die die Riesen aus der Luft angegriffen haben, und ohne deren Eingreifen ein viel größerer Schaden entstanden wäre!" Bei der Nennung von Seidenschnabels Namen wurde es unruhig in den Reihen des Ministeriums, und auch andere schienen sich an den Namen zu erinnern der vor einigen Jahren einen großen Skandal entfacht hatte. Bis heute galt Seidenschnabel als flüchtig und gefährlich. Doch Harry hatte vor dies ein für alle Mal zu ändern!

„Thestrale werden seit Jahrzehnten, als angeblich schlechtes Omen, gemieden und Seidenschnabel wurde sogar zum Tode verurteilt. Spätestens nach der letzten Schlacht haben sie aber unseren Dank und unsere Freundschaft verdient!" Einige wenige Zauberer tauschten nachdenkliche Blicke und Hagrid nickte so nachdrücklich, dass seine Zottelhaare hin und her flogen. Die Zauberer um ihn herum mussten ihre Hüte festhalten, damit diese nicht durch den entstehenden Windstoß heruntergeweht wurden. Harry musste grinsen und beschloss Hagrid eine noch größere Freude zu bereiten. „All diese Tier- und Zauberwesen haben ihr Leben für uns riskiert. Manche haben sogar ihre Heimat und ihre Familien verlassen, um sich dem Kampf gegen die Todesser und Voldemort anzuschließen! Viele von Ihnen haben gesehen wie der Riese Grawp uns gegen seine eigenen Artgenossen unterstützt hat!" Hagrid sah aus, als würde er vor Stolz gleich platzen, und Professor Sprout streckte sich, um ihm beruhigend das Handgelenk zu tätscheln.

„Und Grawp war nicht der einzige! Professor Firenze, hat bereits vor zwei Jahren begonnen Professor Dumbledore zu unterstützten, und wurde dafür von seiner eigenen Herde aus dem Verbotenen Wald gejagt! - Ich bin mir sicher, dass es noch viele andere Beispiele gibt, die zeigen dass an dem Sieg über die dunkle Seite nicht nur Hexen und Zauberer, sondern viele unterschiedliche magische Wesen beteiligt waren. Etwas, dass leider in den letzten Jahren viel zu wenig beachtet wurde und mit Sicherheit auch dazu beigetragen hat, dass Voldemort so erfolgreich war!"

Spätestens jetzt war es Zeit, die Wogen wieder etwas zu glätten, wollte er sein momentan gutes Immage noch einige Zeit behalten!

Mit einem, wie er hoffte offenen und leicht verlegenen, Lächeln blinzelte er in die unruhige Menge. Er begegnete Kingsleys besorgtem Blick und bedeutete ihm noch etwas abzuwarten.

Die folgenden Sätze hatte Harry wieder auswendig gelernt: „Verzeihen Sie mir meine offenen Worte, doch als sich mit elf Jahren diese wundervolle Welt vor mir auftat, war ich überwältigt von all den Besonderheiten die sie bot. Wie wohl die meisten Muggelgeborenen bestätigen können, ist gerade die Vielfalt und Unterschiedlichkeit der magischen Bevölkerung faszinierend. Mein Ziel mit dieser Rede war es nicht die Unterschiede aufzulösen, sondern die Basis für ein friedliches Miteinander zu schaffen. Denn nur dann können wir verhindern, dass es niemals wieder zu einer so großen Katastrophe kommen kann! Bereits während meiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts bin ich mit vielen Zauber- und Tierwesen in Berührung gekommen und habe oftmals davon profitiert! Ich wünsche mir, dass auch die magische Welt davon profitiert, um ein schönerer Ort zu werden, als jemals zuvor!"

Die Leute wurden wieder ruhiger, und manche sahen mit einem nachsichtigen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm hinauf, der klar ausdrückte für wie naiv sie ihn hielten! Sollten sie ihn doch für einen Träumer halten, jemandem der unerreichbaren Idealen nachjagte. Bis morgen hatte sich bestimmt irgendein Reporter eine rührende Geschichte zu seiner Rede ausgedacht, und es als weiteres Zeichen eines noblen Helden ausgelegt … oder so ähnlich!

Nun, für den Moment war es Harry egal was die Mehrheit über ihn dachte. Solange es wohlwollend oder zumindest nicht negativ war, war er schon zufrieden!

**################**

In diversen weiteren Reden, wurden noch einmal Todeslisten verlesen, Danksagungen abgehalten, die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres von unterschiedlichen Perspektiven durchleuchtet, und vieles mehr.

Offen gestanden war keine dabei, die Harry wirklich interessierte und so hatte er gar nicht erst versucht zuzuhören! Ganz im Ernst! Welchen Nutzen sollte es bringen dasselbe Thema wieder und wieder, und wieder durchzusprechen? Lag es an ihm, oder war die Zauberwelt wirklich so langsam, dass sie alles wiederholen mussten?

Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sich etwas in ihm verändert hatte. Vielleicht war es völlig normal. Vielleicht konnte niemand sich nicht verändern, nach allem was er erlebt hatte. Aber auf einmal konnte er Muster und Zusammenhänge in dem Verhalten der Masse erkennen. Dieselben Zauberer, die nun die Toten betrauerten und lobenden Reden über den letzten Kampf schwangen, waren noch vor wenigen Tagen mit gesenkten Kopf durch die Winkelgasse gewandert und hatten Todessern respektvoll Platz gemacht! Sie waren wie Aasfresser, die immer dem gefährlichsten Raubtier folgten, in der Hoffnung die Reste der Beute zu ergattern.

Kein Wunder, dass es für Voldemort so einfach gewesen war die Kontrolle über die Zauberwelt zu übernehmen! Mit Dumbledores Tod hatten all jene, die sich in seinem Windschatten aufgehalten hatten einen neuen mächtigen Führer suchen müssen. Statt für Muggel zu sein, waren sie auf einmal dagegen. Der Status des eigenen Blutes gewann an Wichtigkeit, und überhaupt waren Albus Dumbledore und Harry Potter schon immer Verbrecher gewesen ...

Die Niederlage der dunklen Seite hatte nun ein weiteres Mal einen Gesinnungswandel durchgeführt und plötzlich waren alle wieder für all das, was sie davor vehement verleugnet hatten! Manchmal war es wirklich erschreckend, wie leicht die Öffentlichkeit zu beeinflussen war!

Vermutlich würde ein Großteil von ihnen sogar steif und fest darauf bestehen schon einmal einen Schrumpfhörniger Schnarchkackler gesehen zu haben, sollte Harry plötzlich behaupten, dass diese sich nur äußerst intelligenten Menschen näherten! Luna wäre begeistert ...

Es erfüllte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Unbehagen und Selbstsicherheit, dass er nun in praktisch der selben Position, die früher Dumbledore und Voldemort inne gehabt hatten, war. Die Frage war nur: Konnte er diese Position halten? Wollte er es überhaupt?

Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern jemals so viel über über seine eigenen Aktionen und Reaktionen nachgedacht zu haben. Früher hatte er einfach gesagt oder getan, was ihm in den Sinn gekommen wäre. Doch nun ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er sich bereits über die Folgen Gedanken machte, bevor er überhaupt etwas getan hatte! Es waren diese Momente, in denen er sich beinahe wie ein Haus-Verräter fühlte. Aber eben nur beinahe!

Nicht länger war er ein unsicherer, ängstlicher und mit Ehrfurcht erfüllter Erstklässler. Und die Vorstellung mit Slytherin assoziiert zu werden schreckte ihn nicht mehr. Im Gegenteil! Wenn er ehrlich war, konnte er schon seit längerem die Vorteile in einer 'slytherinschen' Herangehensweise erkennen. Auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen, hatten sie schnell lernen müssen, auf den eigenen Vorteil bedacht zu sein, um zu überleben.

Selbst Hermine hatte ohne große Gewissensbisse unschuldige Bürger verhext um ins Ministerium zu gelangen. Sie alle hatten gelogen und betrogen, wenn es nötig war und zum Teil fragwürdige Zauber verwendet. Harry bereute es kein bisschen den Imperius Fluch benutzt zu haben, um ohne Blutvergießen in Gringotts einzubrechen!

Seine letzten vagen Schulgefühle waren spätestens nachdem er Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen hatten in Luft aufgegangen. Er war nichts anderes, als ein Opferlamm gewesen, dass Dumbledore über Jahre hinweg liebevoll auf seinen letzten Gang vorbereitet hatte. Dumbledore hatte gewusst, dass Harry sich nicht aus der Verantwortung winden würde. Das ihm gar nichts anderes übrig bleiben würde, als Dumbledores Plan bis zum letzten Detail auszuführen.

Damals im Wald war er sich sicher gewesen, dass er sterben müsse. Doch mit seinem zweiten Leben war auch der Entschluss erwacht, sich nicht mehr von gesellschaftlichen Normen und Regeln einengen zu lassen. Voldemorts 'Avada Kedavra' hatte ihm zwar nicht das Leben genommen, jedoch einen Großteil von Naivität und Unschuld geraubt.

Er hatte bereits beide Seiten der Magie gesehen. Er kannte den Tod mit einer Intimität, die wohl kein anderer lebender Mensch hatte.

Über all dem hatte die 'helle' gute Seite, ihre Strahlkraft verloren. Spätestens seit den Enthüllungen über Dumbledore war klar, dass auch diese Seite ihre Schatten warf. Wohingegen die 'dunkle' und bis Dato Voldemorts Seite, mehr und mehr einer Dämmerung glich, in der auch Licht und Hoffnung zu finden waren, falls man nur lange genug danach suchte! Die Malfoys, durch und durch Schwarzmagier, hatten sich beispielsweise in der letzten Schlacht um nichts anderes als das Überleben ihres Sohnes gekümmert und Mrs. Malfoy war sogar soweit gegangen Voldemort dafür zu belügen ...

Tosender Applaus riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Offenbar hatte Kingsley soeben für die nächsten Monate eine erneute Zeremonie angekündigt, um den Orden des Merlin zu verleihen. Etwas verspätet klatschte er höflich mit und versuchte ein freudiges Gesicht aufzusetzen.

Mit dieser Ankündigung war der offizielle Teil endlich vorüber, und in dem darauf entstehenden Getümmel stand plötzlich Professor Slughorn vor ihm.

„Mein Junge! Mein lieber Junge!", Slughorn schien sich gar nicht beruhigen zu können und klopfte ihm immer wieder auf die Schultern. „Ich muss schon sagen Harry, Sie haben mir einen großen Schrecken eingejagt, als Sie so leblos in Hagrids Armen hingen." Heimlich dachte Harry bei sich, dass der größte Schrecken wohl daher gerührt hatte, dass Slughorn sich bereits auf der Seite der Verlierer gewähnt hatte …

Bevor er sich eine Antwort überlegen konnte redete Professor Slughorn schon weiter: „Und Ihr Kampf mit dem Unnennbaren – Geradezu fantastisch! Ich muss Sie bei Gelegenheit einmal Mr. Zen, einem guten Freund von mir vorstellen! Er war einer der begnadetesten Kämpfer seiner Zeit, und hat selbst gegen etliche schwarze Magier gekämpft. Es wäre sicherlich interessant für sie, sich mit ihm auf einem meiner Treffen auszutauschen!" Harry fragte sich, was für einen Kampf Slughorn meinte, denn im Grunde hatte er aus einer Gesamtheit von zwei Flüchen bestanden. Avada Kedavra und Expelliarmus. Nicht gerade ein fantastischer Kampf! Aber für Slughorn zählte bei 'fantastisch' wohl mehr die Tatsache einen Dunklen Lord getötet zu haben …

„Wann werden Sie denn mit Ihrer Aurorenausbildung beginnen, mein lieber Junge? Denken Sie daran, sollten Sie jemals Hilfe benötigen, so steht meine Türe immer für sie offen!" Professor Slughorn klopfte ihm erneut mit einem jovialen Lächeln auf die Schulter: „Ich habe einige hervorragende Beziehungen in der magischen Strafverfolgung. Alles ehemalige Schüler von mir, wissen Sie. Ich bin mir sicher, sie haben nichts dagegen Ihnen etwas unter die Schultern zu greifen, wenn ihr alter Lehrer sie darum bittet!"

„Ähm, danke", Harry bezweifelte, dass er dieses Angebot jemals in Anspruch nehmen würde.

„Kommen Sie doch mit Harry, ich habe...", bevor Harry erfahren konnte, was Slughorn hatte, unterbrach er ihn hastig. „Entschuldigen Sie mich Sir, aber ich glaube ich habe gerade jemanden gesehen, den ich unbedingt etwas fragen muss." Schon während dem Sprechen starrte er angestrengt in die Ferne, als ob er jemanden suchen würde.

„Ja, aber...", hilflos winkte Slughorn ihm hinterher.

„Bis später Professor!", rief ihm Harry über die Schulter zu, und schlängelte sich schnell durch eine große Gruppe sich unterhaltender Ministeriumszauberer. Er hatte wirklich kein Verlangen danach ein privates Slug Club Treffen abzuhalten!

Als er gerade dachte, Slughorn abgehängt zu haben, sprach ihn jemand von der Seite an: „Vor wem sind Sie denn auf der Flucht Mr. Potter?" Harry grinste zurück in Mr. Robards amüsiertes Gesicht: „Professor Slughorn wollte mich auf einen Tee einladen."

„Ah, ich verstehe", Mr. Robards Stimme klang tatsächlich so, als würde er mehr verstehen, als Harry gesagt hatte. Auf dessen fragenden Blick hin fügte er hinzu: „Horace Slughorn war während meiner Hogwartszeit mein Hauslehrer und, nun ja, ich konnte ihn nicht ausstehen!" Der Auror verzog das Gesicht.

Robards war also ein ehemaliger Slytherin Schüler. Interessant. Diese Information machte den Leiter des Aurorenbüros in Harrys Augen auf einmal viel gefährlicher als zuvor. Mr. Robards war auf jeden Fall ein komplexerer Mann, als Harry auf den ersten Blick angenommen hatte.

Sie blieben noch ein paar Minuten beieinander stehen, bis Harry sich unter dem Vorwand, seine Freunde zu suchen, verabschiedete. „Auf Wiedersehen Mr. Potter! Ich denke wir werden uns ja bald im Aurorenprogramm wiedersehen!", zwinkerte Mr. Robards ihm zu. Harry machte eine vage Geste mit dem Kopf, die mit ein wenig Phantasie als Nicken ausgelegt werden konnte.

Wieso eigentlich erwarteten alle, dass er, jetzt wo der Krieg vorbei war, automatisch ein Auror wurde? Zuerst Slughorn und jetzt auch noch Robards. Zugegebenermaßen, er hatte es bei Professor McGonagall als Karrierewunsch angegeben. Aber das war über zwei Jahre her! Und außerdem konnten Slughorn und Robards eigentlich nichts davon wissen! Es war, als ob es ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz gab, das besagte das alle Bezwinger von dunklen Magiern dies ihr ganzes Leben fortführen würden.

Was wäre denn, wenn er stattdessen Gärtner, oder beispielsweise Bibliothekar werden wollte! Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen jemals einen solchen Wunsch zu hegen, und die Ausbildung eines Aurors reizte ihn noch immer, aber es ärgerte ihn mehr und mehr, dass jeder genau dies von ihm zu erwarten schien.

„Mr. Potter!", sprach ihn plötzlich jemand von hinten an und als Harry sich umdrehte sah er eine, in einen eleganten Kapuzenumhang, gehüllte Gestalt hinter ihm stehen.

* * *

_**A/N: **Tut mir leid, für die lange Wartezeit. Zuerst hat mich ein One-Shot über den Elderstab nicht in Ruhe gelassen, und als ich ihn fertig geschrieben hatte bin ich krank geworden ... Offensichtlich verträgt sich meine Muse nicht mit laufenden Nasen und Halsweh :-)_


	7. der Erwartungen

**_A/N:_**_ Vielen Dank für alle Reviews, Favs und Alert Einträge! Dieses Kapitel war schon eine Ewigkeit fast fertig geschrieben, nur ein paar kleinere Stellen haben mir noch Schwierigkeiten gemacht und eure Rückmeldungen haben mich immer wieder dazu motiviert weiterzumachen. (Auch wenn ich hin und wieder nur zwei/drei Sätze weitergekommen bin :-) Deshalb auch die lange Wartezeit!) langsam, langsam nähern wir uns Bellatrix :-)  
_

**__****Reviewantwort Lumpi****_:_**_ schön das es dir gefällt! Hab mich wirklich über dein Review gefreut! Hoffentlich kannst du auch bei diesem Kapitel "chillen" ;-) lg Mikkalea_

**_Disclaimer:_**_Siehe erste Seite (Prolog)_

* * *

**6. Kapitel:**

… **der Erwartungen**

* * *

**T**rotz der offensichtlich festlichen Kleidung und der vielen Menschen um ihn herum schlug sein Herz plötzlich schneller. Für einen Moment glaubte er eine weiße Maske aufblitzen zu sehen und seine Gedanken flogen zu gespenstischen Friedhöfen und nächtlichen Todessertreffen. Verborgen in den weiten Falten seines Umhanges, packte er seinen Zauberstab fester und wartete angespannt.

Die Gestalt hob eine Hand und streifte die Kapuze nach hinten. Blonde Haare blitzten in der Sonne auf und Harry entspannte sich ein wenig.

„Mrs. Malfoy", erwiderte er steif.

„Mr. Potter",mit ausdrucksloser Miene neigte sie grüßend den Kopf: „Verzeihen Sie mir die Unterbrechung. Ich möchte nicht stören, doch ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie einen Moment Zeit für mich hätten". Kühle graue Augen starrten in die Seinen.

„S – selbstverständlich nicht! Ähm - das heißt – ich meine – ja ich hab Zeit! … Sie stören selbstverständlich nicht!", stotterte Harry etwas überrumpelt.

Mrs. Malfoy hob elegant eine Augenbraue, was ihn nur noch nervöser machte. Narzissa Malfoy war so ziemlich die letzte Person, mit der Harry heute gerechnet hätte. Er war sich noch nicht einmal sicher gewesen, was mit ihr geschehen war, doch anscheinend hatte man nur Lucius und Draco festgenommen. Harry wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte. Immerhin hatte er indirekt ihren Sohn und Mann ins Gefängnis gebracht! Und auch wenn sie nicht das Dunkle Mal hatte, war sie doch auf Voldemorts Seite gewesen.

„Ähm, worum geht es denn?"

„Wäre es möglich sich an einem Ort unterhalten, der ein wenig ...", ein herablassender Blick traf die umstehenden Personen: „ungestörter ist?"

„Wieso? Was wollen Sie?", fragte Harry argwöhnisch.

Ihre Mundwinkel verzogen sich spöttisch, und mit einem Mal sah sie ihrem Sohn sehr ähnlich: „Sie brauchen sich nicht zu fürchten Mr. Potter! Ich versichere Ihnen, meine Absichten sind absolut friedlich und rein...", sie zögerte kurz: „geschäftlicher Natur".

Er fühlte wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht schoss, und seine Hände ballten sich. Wie konnte sie es wagen!

Einen plötzlichen Entschluss fassend, machte er sich auf den Weg in Richtung der Gewächshäuser, ohne sich darum zu kümmern ob sie folgte oder nicht.

Ein wenig abseits, verborgen von Bäumen und Büschen blieben sie stehen.

Unauffällig beobachtete er sein Gegenüber. Sie sah eigentlich nicht wie jemand aus, der einen Racheakt, oder ähnliches, geplant hatte. Jetzt wo Harry genauer hinsah, konnte er die Angst in Mrs. Malfoys Augen erkennen. Sie hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht ihre dunklen Augenringe zu kaschieren und ihr einst schönes Gesicht war blass und von Sorgenfalten durchzogen.

Die Zeit unter Voldemorts Herrschaft hatte ihr eindeutig zugesetzt.

„Nun?" fragte Harry ungeduldig und erschrak selbst über seinen Tonfall. „Was kann ich für Sie tun, Mrs. Malfoy?", fügte er nachträglich hinzu.

„Ist Ihnen das Prinzip einer Lebensschuld bekannt, Mr. Potter?", kühle blaue Augen schätzten ihn vorsichtig ab. Harry wurde argwöhnisch. Mrs. Malfoy wollte etwas von ihm, doch was?

„Ähm, nun ja. Es heißt, dass jemand einem anderen sein Leben schuldet." Vorsichtig beobachtete er ihre Reaktion.

Mrs. Malfoy nickte: „Vereinfacht ausgedrückt ja." Er hatte das Gefühl sie unterdrücke nur mühevoll ein Naserümpfen: „In Anbetracht Ihrer Herkunft ist wohl auch nicht mehr zu erwarten."

Harry spürte wie heiße rote Wut in ihm hochkochte. Sie konnte ihn persönlich so lange beleidigen wie sie wollte. Doch der Krieg war vorbei, Voldemort besiegt und er sollte verdammt sein, wenn er zulassen würde dass jemand in seiner Gegenwart auf Muggelgeborene und Halbblüter herabsah!

Auf einmal fühlte er sich vollkommen selbstsicher: „Mrs. Malfoy, ich muss darauf bestehen das sie ihre rassistischen Bemerkungen für sich behalten! Ich bin stolz auf meine muggelstämmige Herkunft und ihr Verhalten zeigt mir wieder einmal wie tief reinblütige Zauberer gesunken sind."

Er machte sich auf schneidende Herablassung, Beleidigungen oder auch einen tätlichen Angriff gefasste. Doch nichts von alledem geschah. Offensichtlich war, was immer Mrs. Malfoy mit ihm besprechen wollte wirklich wichtig für sie. Denn während ihr Gesichtsausdruck aussah als hätte sie soeben ein widerliches Insekt zerquetscht und festgestellt, dass es an den Sohlen ihrer Schuhe festklebte, war ihr Tonfall vollkommen neutral: „Meine Entschuldigung. Es stand nicht in meiner Absicht Sie zu beleidigen." Harry unterdrückte ein ungläubiges Schnauben.

„Eine Lebensschuld zwischen zwei Zauberern ist eine ernste politische, gesellschaftliche und magische Angelegenheit. Sie zu ignorieren zeugt von sehr schlechtem Benehmen und kann weitreichende Konsequenzen haben."

Harry erinnerte sich an Wurmschwanz und schluckte.

„Sie Mr. Potter schulden mir Ihr Leben!", ihre Stimme hatte sich nicht verändert, doch Harry war sofort klar, dass sie im Kern des Gesprächs angekommen waren.

„Was! Wieso?", seine Gedanken rasten. Er musste Zeit gewinnen!

„Ich habe Ihnen im Verbotenen Wald das Leben gerettet", erklärte Mrs. Malfoy hochmütig und zog ihren Vorhang fester um sich. „Hätte ich für Sie nicht den Dunklen Lord angelogen, dann ständen Sie heute nicht hier!"

Das stimmte vermutlich, musste Harry zugeben. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was geschehen wäre, hätte Voldemort bereits im Wald zum zweiten Mal den Todesfluch auf ihn geschleudert. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte Nagini noch gelebt ...

„Und was passiert, wenn man eine Lebensschuld ignoriert?", Harry konnte sich nicht helfen und musste einfach fragen.

„Magie!" Ihre zierliche weiße Hand fuhr in einer allumfassenden Geste durch die Luft: „Es ist abhängig von vielen Faktoren: Der Größe der Schuld, der Umstände und anderer Gegebenheiten die eine Rolle spielen könnten. Niemand kann vorher sagen welchen Urteilsspruch die Magie fällt!"

Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Harry was er alles während seines Heranwachsens bei den Dursleys verpasst hatte. Es waren Momente wie dieser, dass er er reinblütige Zauberer beneidete. Für sie waren Dinge selbstverständlich, von denen Harry noch nicht einmal wusste das sie existierten!

„Noch wichtiger sind in Ihrem Fall jedoch die politischen Folgen, sollte es bekannt werden, dass der berühmte Harry Potter", sie sprach seinen Namen wie eine exotische Krankheit aus, „es nicht für nötig hält eine Lebensschuld zu begleichen!"

Harry blinzelte. Sie versuchte ihn zu auszumanövrieren! Nun, dieses Spiel konnten beide spielen. Er hob die Hand: „Moment mal! Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere dann haben Sie Voldemort nur angelogen um Draco zu retten! Mein Leben war Ihnen verdammt egal und wenn es bekannt würde, dass Sie damals auf Voldemorts Befehl im Verbotenen Wald waren, dann ...", Harry musste nicht weitersprechen. Sie beide wussten, dass nur die Abwesenheit des Dunklen Mals Narzissa vor Azkaban bewahrt hatte.

Mrs. Malfoy war, sofern es ihr Teint zuließ, noch blasser geworden und sie schien nur mit Mühe eine ausdruckslose Miene bewahren zu können.

Nahezu unmerklich neigte sie den Kopf: „Dennoch bleibt die Existenz Ihrer Lebensschuld weiterhin bestehen."

„Das heißt, Sie wollen einen Gefallen von mir!"

„Keinen Gefallen!" Sie presste die Kiefer zusammen: „Ich verlange lediglich, dass Sie die Schuld, in der Sie zum Hause Malfoy stehen, begleichen!"

Harry hob die Augenbrauen. Da bestand ein Unterschied?

Harry fragte sich, warum ihr diese Lebensschuld auf einmal so wichtig war. Falls sie die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte, dann hatte er von dieser Schuld wohl nicht viel zu befürchten. Die Umstände waren damals gänzlich auf seiner Seite gewesen und berücksichtigte die Magie tatsächlich weitere Gegebenheiten, so fühlte er sich nicht besonders tief in Mrs. Malfoys Schuld. Immerhin hatte ihr Ehemann mehr als einmal versucht ihm zu schaden, und ihr Sohn …

„Moment mal!", plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein: „wenn ich Ihnen etwas schulde, dann hab ich aber auch was bei Malfoy gut!", er wurde rot: „ich meine Draco."

„Vielleicht liegt es an Ihrer unbedarften Ausdrucksweise, doch ich verstehe nicht ganz was Sie meinen", hochmütig starrte Mrs. Malfoy geradeaus.

Mehr und mehr bekam Harry jedoch das Gefühl, dass ihre zur Schau gestellte Überlegenheit nichts anderes als eine Maske war. Er wusste nicht warum. Vielleicht weil in ihren Augen hinter all der Aroganz immer noch ein gehetzter Ausdruck lag.

„Als Crabbe im Raum der Wünsche die Kontrolle über Dämonsfeuer verloren hat, hab ich Draco das Leben gerettet! Ich würde sagen, das begleicht meine 'Schuld' dem Haus Malfoy gegenüber!"

Dies war anscheinend neu für Mrs. Malfoy. Ihre Gesichtszüge erstarrten und sie rang sichtlich mit sich selbst.

„Nein!", ihre Stimme war nur ein erschrockenes Wispern.

„Doch!", entgegnete Harry grimmig: „Tatsächlich hab ich Ihrem Sohn danach noch einmal geholfen, indem ich einen Todesser der ihn angreifen wollte geschockt habe! Fragen Sie ihn!" Ein wenig boshaft fügte er hinzu: „Rons Faustschlag wird er wohl noch nicht vergessen haben!"

„Mr. Potter, Sie wissen sehr genau, dass ich meinen Sohn nicht fragen kann, da er sich gegenwärtig in Ministeriumsgewahrsam befindet." Mrs. Malfoy seufzte: „Doch ich glaube Ihnen." Ihre Haltung verlor Spannung. Sie schien mit sich selbst zu kämpfen.

Harry wartete. Was immer sie von ihm wollte, sie würde darum bitten müssen! Wenn es ihr wichtig genug war um eine Lebenschuld einzufordern, dann würde sie auch ihren Stolz überwinden, und um einen Gefallen bitten! Falls er mit seiner Vermutung richtig lag, dann würde er ihn ihr sogar erfüllen …

Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen: „Mr. Potter, wenn Sie meinem Sohn das Leben gerettet haben, dann wissen Sie sicherlich auch, dass er niemals ein wahrer Todesser war!" Sie rang die Hände: „ Er ist doch nur ein Kind!"

„Aber er hat das Dunkle Mal!", warf Harry ein. Er würde nicht so einfach nachgeben!

Mrs. Malfoy wandte sich für einen Moment ab, und wischte sich über die Augen. Zum ersten Mal konnte er die Emotionen in ihrem Gesicht klar erkennen. Angst und Verzweiflung rangen mit Stolz, bis sich kompromisslose Entschlossenheit über ihre Züge legte: „Mr. Potter, ich bestreite nicht das meine Familie Ihnen nicht immer", sie zögerte, „ wohlgesonnen war."

Harry schnaubte: Das war ja wohl die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts!

„Ich weiß, sie haben keinen Grund uns in irgend einer Weise zu helfen, doch ich bitte Sie inständig mir zumindest zu zuhören!"

Harry starrte sie abwartend an. Er wusste nicht was er ihr antworten sollte ohne unhöflich zu klingen. Er konnte ihr nichts versprechen und zu bestätigen das er wirklich keinen Grund hatte ihr zu helfen schien ihm etwas kleinlich.

Abgesehen davon genoss er es sie ein wenig leiden zu sehen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie, zusammen mit Bellatrix, Kreacher den Befehl gegeben hatte Sirius zu hintergehen! Er war zwar über Sirius Tod hinweg, aber dennoch! Die Gelegenheit war einfach zu günstig.

Als klar wurde das er nicht die Absicht hatte zu antworten, sprach Mrs. Malfoy weiter: „Wie Sie sicherlich gehört haben werden demnächst die ersten Todesserverhandlungen beginnen." Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen und es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer weiterzusprechen, doch ihre Stimme blieb fest: „Ich weiß, Lucius und ich haben jede Strafe verdient. Doch Draco ... Mein Sohn!", sie rang die Hände, räusperte sich: „Falls Sie auf seiner Verhandlung für ihn sprechen könnten!" Sie biss sich auf die Lippe: „Er hätte eine Chance! Er ist noch ein halbes Kind! Askaban wird ihn umbringen!" Eine Träne lief über ihre Wange, bevor sie sie mit einer abgehakten Bewegung wegwischte. Die stolze reinblütige Hexe war verschwunden, und zurück blieb eine verzweifelte Mutter.

Harry weigerte sich ein schlechtes Gewissen zu bekommen. Die Malfoys waren selber schuld an ihrem Schlamassel!

„Ich werde nicht für Ihren Sohn lügen!", er wartete einige Sekunden: „Jedoch bin ich durchaus bereit bei der Verhandlung Ihres Sohnes auszusagen.

„Zu seinen Gunsten?", Mrs. Malfoy schien misstrauisch.

„Die Wahrheit!", er starrte ihr in die Augen: „Und wenn es auch keine direkte Lebensschuld ist, so würde ich doch sagen, dass ich danach etwas bei Ihnen gut habe!"

Zum ersten Mal zeigte sich in Mrs. Malfoys Blick so etwas wie Kalkulation und Harry fühlte eine gewisse Art von Stolz, von ihr ernst genommen zu werden. Er zog es vor nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken.

„Was verlangen Sie für Ihre – _Kooperation_?"

„Vorerst nichts", er zuckte mit den Schultern: „Aber wer weiß schon was die Zukunft bringt!"

Narzissa Malfoy, vormals Black, in seiner Schuld zu haben erschloss ihm ganz neue Möglichkeiten. Immerhin war sie Bellatrix Schwester, und vermutlich der einzige Mensch der diese noch erreichen konnte. Falls Familienbande überhaupt noch etwas für Bellatrix bedeuteten, was er manchmal bezweifelte.

**#################**

Harry war noch immer in Gedanken dabei sein Gespräch mit Mrs. Malfoy zu reflektieren, als Hermine und Ron ihn fanden, um ihm von Professor McGonagall die Nachricht zu überbringen, dass sich der Orden in der Großen Halle traf.

Alles in allem war es recht gut gelaufen und Mrs. Malfoy hatte sich mit seinem bloßen Wort bei Malfoys Verhandlung auszusagen zufriedengeben müssen. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er dies im Grunde sowieso vorgehabt und mit seiner Zusage hatte er nun auch den letzten Rest einer Lebensschuld, die evtl. noch zwischen ihnen hätte bestehen können, getilgt. Lieber ging er auf Nummer sicher! Wurmschwanz Schicksal hatte ihm eindringlich gezeigt, wozu Magie fähig sein konnte. Auch wenn er sehr stark bezweifelte das sie in diesem Fall jemals zu solch drastischen Mitteln gegriffen hätte!

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung", Ron stupste ihn von der Seite an. Sie näherten sich dem belebteren Teil des Hogwartsgeländes.

„Ich muss euch nachher was erzählen.", raunte er ihnen zu. Er hoffte nur Rons Wut auf Malfoy hatte inzwischen ein wenig abgekühlt!

Hermine warf ihm einen langen Blick zu: „Oh Harry!" Sie klang vorwurfsvoll: „Was hast du jetzt wieder angestellt?"

„WAS? Wieso glaubst du gleich dass ich etwas angestellt habe!"

Ron grinste: „Vielleicht weil du diesen 'ich-bin-gerade-dabei-etwas-unglaublich-dummes-zu-tun-und-es-gibt-nichts-mit-dem-ihr-mich-davon-abhalten-könnt' Blick hast.

Harry und Hermine starrten ihn beide an.

„Ich habe was für einen Blick?"

„Den "ich-bin-gerade-dabei..." - „Er meint 'schuldig', Harry", unterbrach Hermine Augen rollend: „Und ja, erstaunlicherweise hat er recht!", fügte sie trocken hinzu.

„Hey!"

Harry grinste über Rons empörten Gesichtsausdruck, bis Hermine sich ihm wieder zu wandte: „Ich weiß nicht was es ist, aber seit Du-weißt-schon-wers Tod bist du irgendwie", sie zögerte, „nicht ganz bei uns."

„Wie bitte?Ich war die ganze Zeit da!". Er wusste was sie meinte. Seit er von der Sache mit Bellatrix erfahren hatte, war er darauf fixiert. Er konnte sich einfach nicht helfen. Es war etwas das er tun musste! Aber er war sich nicht sicher ob Ron und Hermine es verstehen würden.

„Körperlich ja, aber geistig? Harry, was immer es ist du kannst mit uns reden!", Hermine klang ermunternd und Ron schien sich darauf verlegt zu haben zu jedem ihrer Worte zu nicken.

„Es liegt nicht an euch!", er wich Hermines suchendem Blick aus: „Es ist einfach ein bisschen viel im Moment ...", er verstummte. Allmählich bekam er ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil er ihnen nicht einfach alles erzählte.

„Ron und ich haben vor sobald das größte Chaos hier beendet ist nach Australien zu reisen und meine Eltern zu suchen. Du könntest mit uns kommen, weißt du!"

Huh? Oh! Hermines Eltern! Der Gedächtniszauber!

„Hermine? Es tut mir schrecklich leid, das hatte ich komplett vergessen! Brauchst du Hilfe? Ich könnte ..." - „Kein Problem!", unterbrach Hermine ihn: „Ich hab bereits mit Kingsley gesprochen und er hat sich bereit erklärt mir einen Auror und einen Vergiss mich zur Seite zu stellen. Falls alles gut geht und ich den Zauber nicht vermasselt hab, können sie die Erinnerungen meiner Eltern wieder herstellen." Sie blickte resolut nach vorne: „Aber darum geht es im Moment gar nicht! Du könntest Abstand gewinnen. Von allem hier."

„Denk drüber nach Harry! Nur wir drei. Keine Horkruxe, Drachen die uns fressen wollen, Greifer oder sonstige Unannehmlichkeiten!", Ron grinste ihn von der Seite an: „Und ich verspreche mich um ausreichend Essen zu kümmern!"

Hermine schnaubte etwas, dass sich verdächtig nach „mehr Geschmacksnerven als Gehirnzellen" anhörte, und Harry versuchte gar nicht erst sein eigenes Grinsen zu unterdrücken. Es war wohl wirklich besser, wenn sich Ron um das Essen kümmerte. Er hatte auf ihrer letzten Reise bewiesen, dass er ohne Essen eindeutig ungenießbar war!

„Was ist, kommst du mit Kumpel?", hakte Ron nach. Wie so oft ungeduldig.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick fühlte Harry sich versucht, doch dann siegte die Logik.

Er schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich … ich kann noch nicht weg. Ich muss erst noch ein paar Sachen klären."

Hermine sah ihn prüfend an: „Ok. Wenn du meinst. … Aber Harry, du solltest dich wirklich ausruhen!"

„Werd ich! Versprochen!", er lächelte

„Und wenn wir zurück kommen erzählst du uns endlich, was zur Hölle eigentlich los ist!", Ron starrte ihn mit einem nahezu trotzigem Gesichtsausdruck an.

Harry hielt seinem Blick stand und nickte abermals. Was hätte er auch sonst tun sollen?

**#################**

Die anwesenden Mitglieder des Orden des Phoenix hatten sich an einem der Tische in der Großen Halle versammelt. Inzwischen war es bereits später Nachmittag und die verzauberte Decke zeigte ein wolkenloses blau. Trotz des traurigen Anlasses wurde viel gelacht und geredet. Die Beerdigungen waren vorbei, die Trauerfeier war der letzte vieler schmerzlicher Termine gewesen, und in der Luft lag nun eine geradezu ansteckende Aufbruchstimmung.

Viele sprachen von ihren Plänen für die Zukunft und Harry war bereits mehrmals Fragen zu seinen eigenen Zukunftsplänen ausgewichen. Fest entschlossen ihn nach bester Möglichkeit zu bemuttern, schien Mrs. Weasley bereits die nächsten Schritte für Harry geplant zu haben und es kam ihr gar nicht in den Sinn, dass er eigene Pläne hatte.

Während er beobachtete, wie sie geschäftig zwischen Mr. Weasley und ihren Kindern hin und herlief, um auf alle ein Auge zu haben versuchte er einen Weg zu finden ihr schonend beizubringen, dass er nicht vorhatte im Fuchsbau einzuziehen. Zum ersten Mal seit Freds Tod wirkten ihre Bewegungen und Aktionen wieder richtig lebendig und er brachte es im Moment nicht übers Herz sie zu enttäuschen.

Ron und Hermine hatten sich schon vor einiger Zeit verabschiedet, um wie Bill augenzwinkernd vermutet hatte, noch einmal die dunklen Nischen in Hogwarts Gängen gründlich auszunutzen.

Ginny ging ihrer Mutter zur Hand und vermied es sorgsam zu ihm hinüber zusehen. Die letzten Tage hatten sie nie die Gelegenheit gehabt allein zu sein und jedes mal wenn sie zufällig aufeinandertrafen, wusste er vor Verlegenheit nicht mehr wohin mit seinen Gliedmaßen. Auf einmal war es wieder, wie damals als er verzweifelt versucht hatte zu verbergen, was er für die kleine Schwester seines besten Freundes empfand. In diesen Momenten wurde Harry bewusst, wie viel sich verändert hatte. Wie sehr er sich verändert hatte.

Das vergangene Jahr hatte Mauern zwischen ihnen aufgebaut und Harry hoffte mit ganzem Herzen, dass es nicht zu spät war sie einzureißen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass er sich nicht zu sehr für Ginny verändert hatte, dass sie ihn noch immer wollte!

Wenn sie doch auch einfach wie Ron und Hermine verschwinden könnten. Vielleicht sollte er einfach hinübergehen und sie an der Hand nach draußen ziehen …

Während seiner Überlegungen hatte sich Professor McGonagall zu ihm gesellt und er wurde jählings von ihrer Stimme aus seinen Träumen gerissen.

Sie seufzte: „Ich wünschte Albus hätte das noch alles erleben dürfen!" Wehmütig blickte sie sich in der Großen Halle um."

„Oh, machen Sie sich da keine Gedanken Professor!" Harry grinste sie an, und verbannte alle Gedanken an Ginny aus seinem Gehirn: „Ich bin mir sicher, Professor Dumbledore befindet sich bereits auf seinem nächsten großen Abenteuer und amüsiert sich königlich!"

Um Professor McGonagalls Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig und sie warf ihm einen wissenden Blick zu.

„Ja, das war seine bevorzugte Art den Tod zu umschreiben! Er behauptete steif und fest, dass er eines Tages als Minimuff wiedergeboren werden würde. Genügend Zeit zum Schlafen, Kuscheln und Fressen, wissen Sie!", die Augen hinter ihren Brillengläsern zwinkerten. Harry unterdrückte ein Prusten. Das war typisch Dumbledore!

„Komplett verrückt!" Professor McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf und blickte ein wenig wehmütig in die Ferne.

Nach einer kleinen Pause fügte sie, wie zu sich selbst, leise hinzu: „Und wenn ich nur an dieses schreckliche Buch dieser verlogenen Person denke!" Das letzte Mal als Harry sie in diesem Tonfall hatte sprechen hören, war es um Umbridge gegangen. Dieses Mal konnte sie nur Rita Kimmkorn und ihr Enthüllungsbuch meinen. Nun, dazu sagte Harry lieber nichts!

„Wie haben Sie vor dagegen vorzugehen?" Harrys Kopf flog herum und er starrte seine alte Lehrerin ungläubig an.

„Was!" Das konnte sie nicht ernst meinen! Warum sollte es seine Aufgabe sein Dumbledores Licht hochzuhalten? Er hatte genug getan! Und doch hatte er die nagende Befürchtung, dass es genau das war, was sie von ihm erwarteten.

„Vielleicht reicht es schon, wenn wir eine weitere Pressekonferenz abhalten", überlegte Professor McGonagall laut. Dädalus Diggel und Hestia Jones, die ganz in der Nähe saßen und offensichtlich zuhörten, nickten zustimmend. Harrys Aufschrei vorhin hatte das Interesse der Leute angezogen, und mehr Ordensmitglieder gesellten sich zu ihnen.

Bill legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter: „Eine Stellungsnahme von dir würde viele Leute überzeugen und Miss Kimkorns Darstellung unglaubwürdig machen!" Mr. Weasley fügte an: „Ich weiß, dass du diese ganze Aufmerksamkeit nicht willst, aber dieses Mal ist es für eine gute Sache, und kann etwas Gutes bewirken! Überleg es dir Harry."

„Auf keinen Fall!", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

Er hatte nicht vor für den alten manipulativen Zauberer weitere Lügen zu spinnen! Abgesehen davon würde es niemandem helfen. Das einzige Ergebnis wäre, dass all die furchtsamen Schafe, die Dumbledore ein Leben lang hinterher getrottet waren, ohne jemals einen eigenen originellen Gedanken gehabt zu haben, darin bestätigt wurden, das Richtige getahn zu haben!

Vielleicht war er ungerecht. Mit ziemlicher Wahrscheinlichkeit sogar. Professor McGonagall beispielsweise war eine starke Persönlichkeit mit festen Prinzipien. Man konnte sie vieles nennen, aber nicht furchtsam oder unsicher. Harry respektierte sie für ihre Art. Aber dennoch war sie etwas blind gegenüber allem, dass mit Albus Dumbledore zu tun hatte.

Zugegebenermaßen war auch er das lange Zeit gewesen, aber darauf konnte er jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen!

Professor McGonagall schob sich die Brille zurecht und sah ihn durch die eckigen Gläser durchdringend an. So musste sich eine Maus fühlen, nachdem sie von der Katze in die Enge getrieben wurde!

„Nun, Sie waren immer Albus Lieblingsschüler. Er hat alles dafür getan um Sie zu schützen! Sie sind es ihm schuldig, diese schrecklichen Lügen aus der Welt zu schaffen. Es ist das Mindeste, dass Sie tun können!"

Innerlich kochte er. Das Mindeste! In der Tat!

Er musste ihnen zu Gute halten, dass sie nur sehr wenig von Dumbledores Machenschaften wussten. Sie mochten zwar Ritas Version der Vergangenheit gelesen haben, aber dies hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie sie es auch glaubten. Oder glauben wollten!

Die Tatsache, dass die Fakten von Rita Kimmkorn kamen machte es nicht gerade glaubwürdiger in ihren Augen.

Sie waren nicht von Dumbledore über Jahre hinweg darauf vorbereitet worden ihr eigenes Leben für "Das größere Wohl" zu opfern! Professor Dumbledore war vorsichtig in seinen Manipulationen gewesen, dachte Harry bitter. So vorsichtig, dass sie die wenigsten wahrnahmen! Und Harry konnte ihnen schlecht davon erzählen. Denn dann müsste er erklären, warum sein Tod notwendig gewesen war, was unweigerlich die Enthüllung der Horkruxe zur Folge haben würde. Etwas, dass besser unbekannt blieb. Harry hatte nicht vor sich in einigen Jahren mit einem weiterem Dunklen Lord herumzuschlagen!

Außerdem wollte er, wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, den alten Schulleiter auch nicht schlechter machen, als er wirklich war. Doch extra für ihn eintreten kam auch nicht in Frage!

Es war nicht so sehr die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore Harrys Tod geplant hatte, die Harry wütend machte, sondern dass er es nicht für nötig empfunden hatte Harry in dieses kleine Detail, welches ihn betraf, einzuweihen

Er verstand rationell warum Dumbledores Taten und Entscheidungen für das Ende des Krieges notwendig waren. Er hatte genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass Opfer manchmal nötig waren.

Aber Dumbledore hatte ihm am Ende des fünften Jahres geschworen, keine Geheimnisse mehr vor ihm zu haben.

Diese Lüge konnte er ihm nicht verzeihen.

Dumbledore hatte sein Vertrauen einmal zu viel missbraucht und der Bewunderung war eine Art Gleichgültigkeit gewichen. Doch wie sollte er dies den anderen erklären?

Schließlich entschied er sich für eine abgeschwächte Form der Wahrheit: „Das Mindeste, das Beste, was ich tun kann ist ihn in Frieden ruhen zu lassen und die Diskussionen nicht wieder anzufachen!"

Hestia Jones öffnete protestierend den Mund, aber Harry achtete nicht darauf: „Sie haben Recht, Professor. Er stand mir nahe und ich streite auch nicht ab, dass er immer das Beste für mich im Sinn hatte. Aber manchmal war Professor Dumbledores Definition von 'das Beste' nicht dass, was ich mir gewünscht hätte!"

„Wie meinen Sie das Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall sah aus, als hätte sie soeben in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Ich meine damit, dass Professor Dumbledore 'das größere Wohl' immer wichtiger war als ich!"

„Das darfst du nicht sagen Harry!", sagte Mrs. Weasley besorgt.

Harry platzte die Geduld: „Ich sage ja nicht, dass Professor Dumbledores Taten schlecht waren. Aber er war kein Heiliger, sondern auch nur ein Mensch mit Fehlern. Er war nicht fehlerlos!"

„Willst du damit etwa behaupten, dass die schrecklichen Gerüchte, die über Albus kursieren der Wahrheit entsprechen?", warf die ruhige und sachliche Stimme von Mr. Weasley ein.

Harry holte tief Luft: „Er war ein Mensch mit einer Vergangenheit, die er lieber vergessen wollte. Tatsächlich sind die meisten reinen Fakten in Rita Kimmkorns Buch wahr! Das heißt nicht, dass alles was sie geschrieben hat stimmt. Es ist übertrieben, und einiges auch erfunden. Aber ja, der Großteil ist wahr!"

Hier konnte sich Professor McGonagall nicht mehr länger zurückhalten: „Wie können Sie so etwas behaupten! Albus hätte niemals mit Grindelwald gemeinsame Sache gemacht. Er hätte niemals seine eigene Schwester - ", sie stockte. Harrys ehemalige Hauslehrerin hatte „Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore" offensichtlich gelesen.

„Umgebracht?", fragte Harry erbarmungslos. Mittlerweile wollte er dieses Gespräch nur noch beenden und in Ruhe gelassen werden. „Nein, er hat sie nicht absichtlich umgebracht. Er und Grindelwald haben gestritten und ein herumfliegender Fluch hat sie getroffen. Es hätte jeder der beiden sein können. Aber das Endresultat blieb das Selbe!"

„Woher wollen Sie das wissen? Rita Kimmkorn kann das alles einfach erfunden haben!", protestierte Dädalus Diggel.

„Warum sonst hätte er ihre Existenz all die Jahre geheim halten sollen? Ich hab ihr Grab gesehen! Es gab sie wirklich."

Bill schüttelte den Kopf, so dass sein Pferdeschwanz hin und herflog: „Das sind alles nur Vermutunen! Dafür kann es auch andere Erklärungen geben."

„Hat sich denn nie jemand gefragt, warum Aberforth Dumbledore seinen Bruder nicht mochte" Harry sah sich im Kreis um.

„Aberforth war schon immer etwas seltsam!", erwiederte Dädalus Diggel. Eine lustige Aussage des kleinen Zauberers, den Harry selbst immer als ein wenig verrückt empfand.

Mr. Weasley nickte: „Bill hat recht, dass sind alles keine Beweise!"

„Professor Dumbledore hat es mir selbst erzählt!" entgegnete Harry entschlossen.

Professor McGonagall fiel in sich zusammen.

„Scheiße!", Hestia Jones starrte Harry mit offenem Mund an: „Dann stimmt es wirklich?"

„Das sag ich doch die ganze Zeit!" entnervt rollte er die Augen.

„Wann – wann hat er Ihnen davon erzählt?" warf Professor McGonagall schwach ein.

Harry stockte. Eine gute Frage.

_'Oh, nachdem ich gestorben bin haben Professor Dumbledore und ich uns auf dem Kings Cross Bahnhof der Totenwelt getroffen, um uns noch einmal über alles ausführlich zu unterhalten! Aufgrund dieses Gesprächs hab ich dann auch beschlossen doch noch nicht zu sterben und bin wieder zurückgekehrt ins Reich der Lebenden.'_

Nun, dass würde bestimmt die Glaubwürdigkeit von Harrys Aussagen unterstreichen!

„Harry?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Harry glaubte leichte Ungeduld aus seiner Stimme herauszuhören.

„Ähm, ich weiß nicht mehr ganz genau. Kurz vor seinem Tod!" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich war das Jahr oft in Professor Dumbledores Büro."

Glücklicherweise glaubten sie seine Notlüge und nach und begann selbst Professor McGonagall, schmallippig, seine Weigerung zu akzeptieren.

Etwas später stieß auch Kingsley zu ihnen und Harry packte die Gelegenheit am Schopf.

„Hey Kingsley. Was geschieht denn jetzt mit Voldemorts Leiche? Wir haben gesehen, wie sie abtransportiert wurde, aber nicht..."

„Psschh. Nicht hier!", nervös sah Kingsley sich um, bevor er Harry zur Seite winkte. „Wir haben genug Unruhe! Da brauchen wir nicht auch noch Du-weißt-schon-wers Leiche um die Leute aufzuhetzen."

Nein wirklich! Harry zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und kam sich mit einem mal sehr 'snapeisch' vor! Hätte er Kingsley nicht auf Voldemorts Körper aufmerksam gemacht, läge der vermutlich immer noch unbeachtet im Schloss herum. Wo jeder darüber stolpern konnte …

„Komm demnächst ins Ministerium, dann werde ich es dir erzählen!", wisperte Kingsley. Nachdenklich fügte er hinzu: „Vielleicht kannst du uns ja sogar helfen."

Jetzt fühlte er sich plötzlich eher … nun ja, 'Lockhartisch'. Oder in anderen Worten: Ahnungslos. Wozu benötigten sie denn seine Hilfe? Das Ministerium würde ja wohl noch selber ein Feuer entfachen können!

**##################**

Wenig später standen Ginny und Harry am Ufer des Großen Sees. Auf dem Wasser trieben hunderte von brennenden Kerzen Für jedes Todesopfer eine. In der Abenddämmerung wirkten sie wie kleine Lichtpunkte, die auf der Wasseroberfläche hin und her schwebten.

„Harry?", sie zögerte: „Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich meine, ...", sie starrte hinaus auf die Lichter: „ist alles mit uns in Ordnung?"

Ihre vorsichtige Haltung versetzte Harry einen Stich. Natürlich wollte er mit ihr zusammen sein! Das war es, dass ihn in den Nächten ihrer Suche hoffnungsvoll hatte einschlafen lassen, und ein Grund warum er nicht in den Zug gestiegen war!

Dennoch wusste er nicht was er sagen sollte.

Das letzte mal, dass sie wirklich Zeit als Paar zusammen verbracht hatten war nun ein Jahr her. Die Sommerferien vor ihrer Fluch und die letzten Tage zählten für Harry nicht wirklich. Es war ein ständiges Auf und Ab gewesen und beide hatten sie ihre Gefühle und Gedanken verdrängt, um andere, wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

„Ich weiß nicht, Ginny!", Harry konnte sie nicht anlügen. Leise fügte er hinzu: „Ich hoffe es!"

Er war nicht mehr der selbe, wie vor einem Jahr. Zu viel war geschehen. Doch er wollte Ginny nicht verlieren. Seine Gefühle für sie hatten sich nie geändert, aber er war sich nicht sicher wie sie seinen neuen ... Lebensplan aufnehmen würde. Konnte sie es akzeptieren?

Andererseits war das vergangene Jahr auch an Ginny nicht spurlos vorüber gegangen und es gab Momente, da kam sie ihm beinahe wie eine Fremde vor.

„Du wirst nicht wieder einfach verschwinden, oder?", Ginny beobachtete ihn prüfend von der Seite.

Überrascht starrte er zurück: „Nein! Werd ich nicht!"

„Gut!", eine kurze Pause: „Wirst du mir dann irgendwann erzählen, was dich beschäftigt?"

War er wirklich so offensichtlich? Er nickte wortlos. Vielleicht konnte er sie ja wirklich einweihen...

„Versprochen?"

„Versprochen!"

* * *

_**A/N: **Um einigen Fragen erst einmal vorzubeugen: Das Pairing an sich wird in der Geschichte keine große Rolle spielen. Für mich ist es eine Nebensache und ich werde es so weit wie möglich übergehen ... Erstens ist es keine Romanze, und zweitens bin ich meiner Meinung nach schlecht im Beschreiben von romantischen Beziehungen und hab auch keinen wirklichen Spaß daran..._


	8. schockierende Enthüllungen

_**A/N:** Die lange Wartezeit tut mir furchtbar leid, aber irgendwie war ich in einem Sommerloch mit dieser Geschichte. Außerdem hat mich eine andere Geschichte, die ich gerade schreibe, abgelenkt und ... nunja, ich hab entdeckt dass meine alten PC Spiele wie "Pharao" perfekt mit Windows 7 laufen ... Pyramiden bauen kann einen ja dermaßen ablenken ;-)_

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen (Ich hoffe ihr könnt euch wenigstens noch halbwegs an die vergangenen Kapitel erinnern...) und vielen Dank an alle Reviewschreiber! Ihr habt mich immer wieder dazu gebracht meine ägyptischen Städte zu verlassen und weiter am Kapitel herumzufeilen :-) _

_**Disclaimer: **siehe Prolog_

* * *

**7. Kapitel:**

**schockierende Enthüllungen**

* * *

**D**ie Resonanz, die Voldemorts Tod in der magischen Welt auslöste, war überwältigend. Allein in den letzten Tagen waren zahlreiche Briefe aus aller Welt am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, in dass sich Harry zusammen mit Kreacher einquartiert hatte, eingetroffen.

Inzwischen wusste Harry unter anderem, dass das französische Ministerium für Zauberkraft hellblaues Papier mit eingestanztem Goldrand verwendete, die kleine irische Abspaltung des Zaubereiministeriums sich mit verzierenden Kleeblättern begnügte und Deutschland schmuckloses weißes Briefpapier mit einem schlichtem Briefkopf nutzte. Vom Inhalt waren sie, und andere Briefe, mehr oder weniger gleich und gratulierten ihm in geschnörkelten komplizierten Sätzen zu seinem persönlichem Triumph, um sodann die immense Bedeutung für die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu ihrem jeweiligen Land hervorzuheben und noch den einen oder anderen Ehrentitel hinzuzufügen. Harry bezweifelte das sie jemals mehr als klangvolle Wörter auf Papier werden würden, und hatte bereits aufgegeben sich alle Titel und Bezeichnungen zu merken.

Doch es waren auch persönlichere Briefe unter der Masse an Eulen, die ihn zu ersticken drohte.

Viktor Krum hatte Glückwünsche aus einem Trainingslager in Bulgarien geschickt, was Ron einmal mehr zu eifersüchtigen Sticheleien veranlasst hatte.

Gabrielle, von Fleur bestens informiert, hatte ihm ihre glühende Bewunderung versichert und richtete Grüße von Madame Maxime aus.

Viele seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameraden, von denen er sich an einige gar nicht mehr, oder nur durch Hermines Hilfe, erinnern konnte hatten einige Zeilen an ihn, Ron und Hermine gesendet.

Sogar eine Nachricht von Rons Tante Muriel war unter den Briefen.

Alles in allem schwappte ihm immer noch eine Welle der Zuneigung aus der Bevölkerung entgegen. Auch wenn es inzwischen einige Neider zu geben schien.

Einer hatte ihm sogar einen Heuler geschickt, in dem es hieß er sei nichts weiter als ein arroganter aufmerksamkeitssüchtiger Feigling, der fast ein Jahr lang vor Voldemort geflohen war und die Zauberwelt sich selbst überlassen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war er nicht in der Lage gewesen seine Magie zu kontrollieren und der rote Brief war in einem Feuerball aufgegangen.

Wortführer dieser Ansicht war Mr. Carmichael, dessen Ärger und Wut seit der Pressekonferenz im Ministerium anscheinend sogar noch angestiegen waren. Bevor Harry im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12 eingezogen war hatten sich einige Slytherinschüler tagtäglich, beim Frühstück in der großen Halle, das Vergnügen gemacht besonders gehässige Aussagen aus Edward Carmichaels Zeitungsartikeln laut vorzulesen.

„ … _Harry Potter, der-Junge-der-lebt hat in den letzten Monaten wieder einmal eindrucksvoll sein Talent zum Überleben bewiesen! Wie üblich auf Kosten anderer... Anstelle sich, wie jeder ehrbare Bürger unserer magischen Gemeinschaft, seinen Pflichten zu stellen zog er es vor auf unbestimmte Zeit zu verschwinden und Unschuldige die Hauptlast der Zerstörungswut des Unnennbaren tragen zu lassen! … Die Liste derer, die durch die Hand von Todessern gestorben sind ist lang. Doch so ist auch die Liste derer, die sinnlos im Namen des '**Auserwählten' **gestorben sind!"_

Laut Hermine war es offensichtlich, dass Mr. Carmichael auf diese Weise versuchte mit dem Tod seines Sohnes fertig zu werden. Hatte er sich auf der Pressekonferenz noch sehr zusammen gerissen, so lies er nun all seinen angestauten Zorn und seine Trauer offen hinaus. Harry hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. Mr. Carmichaels Frau war vor einigen Jahren gestorben, und nun hatte er auch noch seinen einzigen Sohn verloren.

Deswegen hatte er den Zeitungsartikeln zuerst auch keine große Beachtung geschenkt, in der Hoffnung, dass es nach einigen Tagen von alleine aufhören würde. Doch mit der Zeit wurde der Schreibstil und Inhalt immer ätzender und es hatte nicht den Anschein als würde Mr. Carmichael sich in absehbarer Zukunft ein anderes Schreibthema suchen.

„… _Mr. Potter, der sich gerne den Anschein von Tugend und Tapferkeit gibt … doch selbst der Glanz des Heiligenscheins, den Dumbledores Anhänger, diesem nach Aufmerksamkeit heischenden Kind aufgesetzt haben, kann dem aufmerksamen Auge nicht für lange verbergen, dass sich hinter der zur Schau gestellten Heldenfigur in Wahrheit ein schwächlicher und feiger Blender versteckt! … Ich frage Sie, liebe Leser, werden Sie es zulassen nach einer Zeit der Angst nun in einer Welle der hirnlosen Anbetung unterzugehen? … "_

Langsam war Harry wütend geworden. Kein Unglück der Welt gab Mr. Carmichael das Recht so über ihn herzuziehen! Jeder, der ihn auch nur halbwegs kannte, wusste dass er alles andere wollte als angebetet zu werden! Oder berühmt zu sein! Was das betraf.

Spätestens als die Artikel immer mehr in offene Hetzerei und Verleumdungen abglitten sah er sich gezwungen etwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Nur um feststellen zu müssen, dass das Gewinnen eines Krieges und das Töten eines Dunklen Lordes zwar gut genug waren um mit Ehrungen und Bewunderung überhäuft zu werden, es aber nicht ausreichte um einem Idioten, der in der Zeitung Lügen verbreitete, den Mund zu verbieten! Verdammt noch mal! Warum überraschte ihn das eigentlich überhaupt noch?

_-Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter, wir bedauern zutiefst Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass wir Ihrem Anliegen aufgrund rechtlicher Vorgaben nicht stattgeben können. Als Reporter ist es unsere Pflicht die freie Meinungsäußerung zu schützen und uns dem Interesse der Leserschaft zu beugen. Für Ihr Verständnis sind wir Ihnen sehr dankbar-_

Oder in Ginnys Worten, als sie die Antwort auf Harrys Beschwerde las: der Redakteur des Tagespropheten war nicht gewillt einzugreifen, da die Artikel sich gut verkaufen.

Da half nur eins: Ein Interviw im Klitterer! Ein baldiger Besuch bei den Lovegoods wurde immer wichtiger, dachte Harry grimmig als er wieder einmal einen Tagesprophetenartikel in kleine Fetzen zerriss.

Rita konnte er immerhin durch verbales Insektenspray im Zaum halten, bei Carmichael hatte er leider kein solches Druck- bzw. Drohmittel zur Verfügung.

Seine Laune wurde auch nicht durch die, immer wiederkehrenden durchdringenden Blicke, die Professor Mc Gonagall ihm seit seinem Ausbruch über Dumbledore zuwarf, verbessert. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob sie auf eine weitere Explosion seinerseits wartete, oder ob sie ihm damit ganz einfach nur ihre Verärgerung zeigen wollte. Beide hatten sie das Thema Albus Dumbledore in den letzten Tagen vermieden, und auch keiner der Ordensmitglieder schnitt es in Harrys Gegenwart an. Dennoch spürte er, dass sie nicht zufrieden mit seiner Weigerung für Professor Dumbledore zu sprechen waren. Mehr noch, hatte er zum Teil das Gefühl misstrauisch beobachtet zu werden.

Was auch immer es war, er würde nicht von seinen Aussagen zurückweichen! Es gab vieles, dass er an dem alten Schulleiter gemocht hatte. Aber eben auch einiges, dass ihm nun bitter aufstieß. Albus Dumbledore löste ein Gefühlschaos in ihm aus, mit dem er sich im Moment wirklich nicht näher auseinander setzen wollte!

**#################**

Trotz, oder vielleicht gerade wegen, seines momentan leicht entfachtem Temperaments hatte er sich kurz darauf entschlossen 'die Sache' endlich anzupacken. Und so befand er sich, zehn Tage nachdem Voldemort besiegt worden war, ein weiteres Mal im Zaubereiministerium wieder.

Ron und Hermine waren vor einigen Tagen nach Australien aufgebrochen und wurden nicht vor Ende der Woche zurückerwartet. Nachdem Harry den beiden von Mrs. Malfoys Bitte und seiner Einwilligung erzählt hatte, hatten sie noch bis tief in die Nacht hinein diskutiert. Ron hatte es nicht besonders gut aufgenommen, und Harry hoffte dass sich sein Temperament bis zu ihrer Rückkehr wieder abgekühlt hatte.

Von Rons Reaktion würde er es abhängig machen, wie viel er seinen Freunden erzählen würde. Doch nun hieß es erst einmal kräftig durchatmen! Mit hämmerndem Herzen stieg Harry aus dem Aufzug. Er war sich immer noch nicht hundertprozentig sicher, ob dass, was er gleich tun würde klug war. Ach was! Klug konnte man streichen! Ob es allerdings hilfreich war, dass würde sich noch zeigen... Und dennoch, in dieser Sache gab es keinen Weg vorbei am Ministerium. Und Kingsley als Unterstützung zu gewinnen schien die beste Lösung zu sein.

Vor der Türe des Zaubereiministers atmete er noch einmal tief durch. Nun kam es darauf an so überzeugend und sicher aufzutreten, wie möglich. Anderenfalls würde das Ministerium sein Anliegen niemals auch nur in Erwägung ziehen.

Mit hoch erhobenem Kopf und entschlossen durchgedrückten Schultern klopfte Harry an, und trat auf Kingsleys Ruf hin ein.

„Ah Harry!", Kingsley lächelte ihm entgegen: „Ich hatte dich eigentlich früher erwartet! Dachte mir du würdest darauf brennen zu erfahren was die Pläne des Ministeriums mit Du-weißt-schon-wems Körper sind." Er gestikulierte zu einem sesselähnlichen Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch.

Harry lies sich dankbar in den Sessel fallen und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch die Haare. Er hoffte das Kingsley seine Nervosität nicht bemerken würde. Das mit Voldemorts Leiche war ihm bei den Überlegungen, wie er in diesem Gespräch mit der 'Bellatrix-Sache' umgehen sollte, irgendwie tatsächlich völlig entfallen. Aber im Grunde hatte er nichts dagegen sein eigentliches Gesprächsthema ein wenig hinauszuzögern.

„Es ist nicht der Hauptgrund warum ich hier bin, aber ja, ich bin neugierig! Wird er verbrannt?" Das war Hermines Vermutung gewesen und, wie Harry zugeben musste, dass einzige das wirklich sinnvoll schien.

„Nun ja, ähm, vorerst eigentlich nicht." Er zögerte: „Wie du ja vermutlich aus eigener Erfahrung weißt wird in der Mysteriumsabteilung so ziemlich alles erforscht und bearbeitet", Kingsley lehnte sich vor und faltete die Hände vor sich auf dem Tisch: „Vor kurzem ist eine Gruppe Unsäglicher an das Zaubergamot herangetreten und hat darum gebeten die sterblichen Überreste untersuchen zu dürfen."

Harry konnte Kingsley erst einmal nur anstarren.

Sterbliche Überreste untersuchen?

Mit so etwas hatte er niemals gerechnet!

„WAS? Sie wollen ihn ausweiden, oder was?". Bildete es Harry sich nur ein, oder sah Kingsley bei dem Gedanken tatsächlich ein wenig amüsiert aus?

„Nun ja nicht direkt … nehme ich mal an", Kingsley runzelte die Stirn: „Ich denke die Unsäglichen interessiert die Genstruktur und Körperzusammensetzung. Immerhin ist es Du-weißt-schon-wem gelungen vom Tode wiederaufzuerstehen. Und allein die schwarze Magie die nötig gewesen sein muss um diese roten Augen", Kingsleys tiefe Stimme war unmerklich leiser geworden: „und das schlangenähnliche Gesicht hervorzurufen werden vermutlich bereits brennendes Interesse bei einigen wecken!"

„Also in etwas so was wie eine gerichtsmedizinische Untersuchung?", Harry hatte das ein paar Mal bei den Dursleys im Fernsehen gesehen.

Kingsley lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück: „Sie wollen meines Wissens Du-weißt-schon-wers Magie und Gehirn studieren. Und herausfinden welche Eigenschaften sein Körper hatte. Vielleicht verwenden sie ihn auch um neue Flüche auszuprobieren oder um sogar das dunkle Mal zu studieren." Kingsley lachte grimmig: „Ich schätze mal sie werden ihn so ziemlich in alle Einzelteile zerlegen"

„Aber – aber, dass ist krank!", Harry konnte es nicht fassen.

Sie sprachen hier ja nicht mehr von einer Autopsie, sondern von magischen Experimenten die an einer Leiche durchgeführt wurden! Für Harry hörte sich das verdammt nach einem Todesser-Hobby an!

Okay, vielleicht konnten sie ja nützliche Sachen herausfinden, aber … aber würden diese Informationen nicht weiteren schwarzmagischen Zauberern helfen?

„Kann man – kann man ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen und verbrennen?"

„Nun ja, es kommt nun mal nicht so häufig vor das man einen Dunklen Lord zur freien Verfügung hat", Kingsley zwinkerte ihm zu, aber Harry fand den Gedanken gar nicht lustig. Reichte es nicht schon das Tom Riddles Seele zerstückelt war? Da musste es sein Körper doch nicht auch noch sein!

Verschwörerisch fügte Kingsley hinzu: „Und außerdem sind die Unsäglichen ein ganz seltsames Völkchen. Tatsächlich ist die gesamte Mysteriumsabteilung unberechenbar! Denen schlägt man ungern etwas aus. Wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Harry wusste es war in gewisser Weise scheinheilig, immerhin hatte er den Mann umgebracht, aber der Gedanke, dass Voldemorts Körper nun der Neugier und Schaulust von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern dienen sollte verärgerte ihn irgendwie. Es war pietätlos und, nun ja, schlicht und einfach ein beunruhigender Gedanke.

Wenn er starb, würden sie das selbe mit ihm tun bevor sie ihm ein Staatsbegräbnis ausrichteten? Nur um herauszufinden wie er den Todesfluch hatte überleben können? Immerhin hatte man auch einen 'Auserwählten' nicht so häufig zur Verfügung...

Harrys, etwas zynische, Nachdenklichkeit offensichtlich missverstehend, sprach Kingsley weiter: „Soweit ich weiß haben sie vor mit dir demnächst in Kontakt zu treten, um deine Narbe in Bezug auf Du-weißt-schon-wer zu untersuchen. Es wäre für uns, dass heißt das Ministerium, wirklich sehr hilfreich falls du bei ihren Nachforschungen kooperieren würdest."

Unwillkürlich fuhr Harrys Hand an seine Stirn: „Nur über meine Leiche!", und schüttelte sich prompt innerlich über seine Wortwahl.

Er sah sich schon Hand in Hand mit Voldemort auf dem Seziertisch liegen, während sich eine Gruppe faszinierter Zauberer, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit zu Ollivander aufwiesen, über sie beugten und immer wieder 'wie faszinierend, wie außerordentlich faszinierend' murmelten.

„Harry - "

„Auf keinen Fall! Vor ein paar Jahren wär' das Interesse des Ministeriums vielleicht noch nützlich gewesen, aber jetzt brauch ich es ganz ehrlich auch nicht mehr! Sie sollten Voldemort verbrennen und es gut sein lassen!"

Für einen Moment glaubte Harry einen seltsamen Ausdruck in Kingsleys Augen zu sehen, doch im nächsten Augenblick war er sich sicher, sich getäuscht zu haben.

Abgesehen davon, jetzt war nicht der Zeitpunkt sich über Voldemorts Leiche zu streiten. Und eigentlich konnte es ihm im Grunde auch egal sein, was mit Voldemorts Körper geschah...

„Harry, überleg es dir! Ich weiß deine Erfahrungen mit dem Ministerium waren nicht wirklich positiv, aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich persönlich darüber wachen würde, und...", Kingsley starrte ihn eindringlich an, bevor sein Blick zu Harrys Stirn weiterwanderte und er leise fortfuhr: „vielleicht würden neue Erkenntnisse daraus hervor gehen, die dir auch gegen deine Narbenprobleme helfen könnten!"

„Mein '_Narbenproblem_' ist tot!", gab Harry zurück: „Mein einziges Problem ist, dass anscheinend niemand damit aufhören kann auf meine Stirn zu starren oder darüber zu sprechen!" Er wollte wirklich nicht, dass irgendjemand Nachforschungen über seine Narbe, oder seine Verbindung zu Voldemort machte. Es kam dem Wissen über Horkruxe gefährlich nahe …

„Harry! - ", Kingsley war offensichtlich noch nicht bereit das Thema fallen zu lassen. Harry fragte sich warum eigentlich.

„Kingsley! Bitte! Ich überlegs mir, ja?", Harry spürte selbst, dass er nicht gerade überzeugend klang. „Aber, ähm, eigentlich bin ich aus einem ganz anderen Grund hier!"

Ein langer abwägender Blick traf ihn: „In Ordnung." Ein leicht gezwungenes Lächeln legte sich über Kingsleys Züge.

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Harry?"

„Ich weiß, dass es wirklich nicht üblich ist …. und du hast wichtigere Dinge zu tun, aber….", Harry zögerte. Verdammt! Er wusste nicht einmal wo er anfangen sollte. Die überraschende Wende mit Voldemort und der Mysteriumsabteilung hatte all seine vorüberlegten Szenarien durcheinander gebracht!

„Harry", Kingsley klang nun wieder amüsiert, „Offensichtlich ist das, wegen dem du hier her gekommen bist für dich wichtig. Also spuck es einfach aus, und ich werde tun was ich kann!"

Harry biss sich kurz auf die Lippe. Er spürte wie sein Herz raste und er war sich sicher, dass Kingsley ihm seine Nervosität an der Nasenspitze ansehen konnte.

„Die gefangenen Todesser sind inzwischen alle nach Askaben geschafft worden, nicht wahr?", nach einem bestätigenden Nicken sprach er schnell weiter: „Bellatrix auch, oder?"

„Selbstverständlich! Wenn jemand dort hin gehört, dann sie! Hat den ganzen Weg dorthin geflucht was das Zeug hielt! Du-weißt-schon-wers Tod und Mollys Fluch haben ihrem letzten bisschen Verstand den Rest gegeben!", Kingsley schwenkte mit dem Zauberstab und eine Kanne Tee kam herangeflogen.

„Nicht dass das jetzt noch was ausmacht. Sie wird mit Sicherheit zum Dementorenkuss verurteilt. - Magst du auch?", er deutete auf seine Teetasse. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kannst du dafür sorgen, dass sie vorerst eine bessere Unterbringung und medizinische Versorgung bekommt?"

Kingsleys Augenbrauen wanderten nach oben und er hielt seine Tasse auf halben Weg in der Luft.

Bevor Kingsley irgendetwas entgegnen konnte sprach Harry weiter: „Nicht dauerhaft! Nur jetzt. Und … und vielleicht kannst du ihre Verhandlung hinauszögern?"

„Was? Warum?"

Nach Kingsleys Ausruf war es für einen Moment still, und dann platzte Harry einfach mit dem Satz heraus, den er sich in den letzten Tagen tausendmal zurechtgelegt hatte: „Sie ist schwanger."

„Bei Merlin und Morgana! Au …. Verdammt!", Kingsley setzte die Teetasse abrupt ab und wedelte mit seiner verbrühten Hand in der Luft. „Wa- was hast du gesagt?"

Harrys Anspannung wuchs und er lachte nervös auf, als er Kingsleys komplett ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Die weit aufgerissenen weißen Augen im dunkelhäutigen Gesicht sahen einfach zu witzig aus!

„Bellatrix ist schwanger. Im dritten Monat oder so. Ganz genau weiß ich es nicht." Er versuchte seiner Stimme einen sachlichen Klang zu verleihen. Das Ganze war unglaubwürdig genug, da wollte er es wenigstens so emotionslos wie möglich halten. Hoffentlich half dies Kingsley damit ihn ernst zu nehmen!

„B – b - bist du sicher! W – wie konnte _das_ denn passieren?" Es war das erste Mal, dass Harry diesen ruhigen, und in sich selbst ruhenden, Mann stottern hörte. Er biss sich auf die Lippe um nicht mit einem Kommentar über Bienchen und Blümchen herauszuplatzen! _In der Tat, wie kann denn nur so etwas passieren ..._

„Wo - woher weißt du das überhaupt?", Kingsley runzelte die Stirn.

Sofort wurde Harry wieder ernst. Nun wurde es kniffelig. Ihm war klar, dass er Informationen liefern musste. Gleichzeitig wollte er aber nicht zu viel verraten. Am besten schien es ihm das Ganze möglichst allgemein zu halten. Und so erzählte er von seiner Verbindung zu Voldemort, die es ihm ermöglichte in dessen Gedanken einzudringen und durch seine Augen und Ohren zu sehen und hören.

Da er sich nicht sicher war, was genau alles Dumbledore den Ordensmitgliedern enthüllt hatte, berichtete er auch über seine damit verbundenen Visionen und seine Versuche sie durch Okkulumentik zu beeinflussen. Er redete und redete, bis ihm nichts mehr einfiel und sich sein Mund und seine Lippen ganz trocken anfühlten.

**#################**

Kingsley Shacklebolt, seines Zeichens provisorischer Zaubereiminister einer der größten magischen Gemeinschaften, lies sich vollkommen fassungslos in seinen Sessel zurück sinken. Da ging er hin, sein verhältnismäßig normaler Arbeitstag! Von Todesserverhören und Ministeriumswiederaufbau hin zu, ja was eigentlich? Eine Schwangerschaft war ja normalerweise nichts wirklich besonderes! Aber wenn es sich dabei um eine fanatische wahnsinnige Hexe handelte, die die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords gewesen war und deren Hinrichtung praktisch bereits in Vorbereitung war, dann – verdammt noch mal! - gab dies dem Ganzen eine neue Dimension!

Bellatrix Lestrange! Schwanger! Er konnte es immer noch nicht richtig fassen! Irgendwie passte es, dass es Harry war, der ihm diese Information brachte. Der Junge war eine wandelnde Ansammlung des Unglaublichen!

Allein die Tatsache, dass er offensichtlich in regelmäßiger Verbindung zu Voldemorts Gedanken gestanden hatte! Albus hatte zwar so etwas angedeutet, es aber direkt zu hören war doch noch einmal etwas anderes!

„Lass mich noch einmal das Gröbste zusammenfassen, du willst das Bellatrix Lestrange aus Azkaban entlassen, unter bewachten Arrest gestellt und ärztlich überwacht wird, weil du glaubst dass sie schwanger ist!", hakte er nach. Harry nickte.

„Und du weißt das durch eine Vision, in der du gesehen hast wie Rodolphus und Bellatrix Lestrange Du-weißt-schon-wer darüber informiert haben." Harry nickte wieder. Diesmal etwas nachdrücklicher.

„Warum sollten sie das tun?", Kingsley war verwundert.

„Keine Ahnung", Harry zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich nehm' mal an weil sie Voldemorts fanatische Anhänger waren wollten sie ihn zuerst die _freudige_ Nachricht überbringen." Harrys Tonfall machte klar, was er von dieser Aussage hielt.

„Er war auf jeden Fall erfreut. Meinte etwas von einer neuen Generation von Elite Todessern. Den ersten die in einer _'freien'_ magischen Welt geboren würden." Harry machte ein so angewidertes Gesicht, dass Kingsley unwillkürlich schmunzeln musste.

Nun das hatte wohl nicht so geklappt, wie Du-weißt-schon-wer sich das vorgestellt hatte! Kingsley erlaubte sich ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen, bevor seine Gedanken wieder zum aktuellen Problem zurückkehrten.

Nachdenklich sprach er den ersten Gedanken aus, der ihm in den Sinn kam: „Nun, wir könnten es einfach verheimlichen und -"

„Nein!", wurde er vehement unterbrochen. Erstaunt blickte Kingsley auf, und sah in weit aufgerissene, entschlossene grüne Augen: „Ich lasse nicht zu dass das Baby mit Bellatrix getötet wird!"

Kingsley blinzelte. Wa-? Oh! „Das hatte ich auch nicht vor!" Wie konnte Harry_ so etwas _von ihm denken?

„Ich meinte nur, dass es vermutlich das Beste ist, die Identität des Kindes zu verheimlichen und es in die Obhut eines Kinderheimes zu geben! Vorzugsweise ein Muggleheim. Weit weg von der Zauberwelt und der Vergangenheit seiner Eltern!" Ein Kind von Bellatrix und Rodolphus Lestrange würde es in der Zauberwelt nicht einfach haben. Die Lestranges hatten zu viele Familien zerstört, zu viele Verbrechen im Namen von Du-weißt-schon-wem begangen, als dass es nicht etliche Zauberer geben würde, die sich mit allen Mitteln rächen wollten.

„Niemand braucht die Identität des Kindes zu erfahren!", Harry hörte sich entschlossen an: „Aber ich werde nicht zulassen das es in ein Muggelheim abgeschoben wird!"

„Harry, wie stellst du dir das vor? Wenn dieses Kind in der Zauberwelt aufwächst wird es anfangen Fragen zu stellen. Fragen, die vermieden werden können, wenn es glaubt muggelgeboren zu sein. Und die Lestranges sind zu bekannt! Irgendwer wird erkennen, wessen Kind es ist!"

Harry zögerte: „Es hat ein Recht darauf zu wissen, wer es ist! Ich mein ... ich mein, nicht gleich. Natürlich. - Aber irgendwann!" Harry sprang auf und begann vor Kingsleys Schreibtisch auf und ab zu gehen. Kingsley runzelte die Stirn. Dieses Gespräch wurde immer emotionaler und Harry schien die ganze Situation sehr persönlich zu nehmen.

„Nur weil seine Eltern sind wer sie sind heißt das nicht das es ein Freak ist! Es hat genauso ein Recht darauf hier zu leben, wie jeder andere!" Harry starrte ihn an, als wollte er ihn herausfordern etwas anderes zu behaupten.

Beschwichtigend gestikulierte Kingsley dem jungen Mann sich wieder zu setzen.

„Selbstverständlich ist das Kind kein Freak! Niemand trägt Verantwortung für die Taten seiner Eltern! Aber gerade deshalb sollten wir uns über seine Zukunft Gedanken machen!"

Harry warf sich zurück in seinen Sessel: „Ich werde mich um das Kind kümmern! Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es in einem Muggelheim aufwächst!" Kingsley seufzte. Er hielt es für das Beste diese Diskussion erst einmal fallen zu lassen. Sie konnten sich auch später noch Gedanken über die Unterbringung des Lestrange Erben machen.

„Verschieben wir diese Entscheidungen auf ein andermal, Harry. Wir haben Zeit! Vorerst sind andere Dinge wichtier."

Für einen Moment sah es aus, als wollte Harry protestieren, doch dann nickte er zustimmend und lehnte sich zurück.

**#################**

Nachdem Harry sich verabschiedet hatte, begann Kingsley unruhig in seinem Büro auf und ab zu wandern.

Irgendetwas stimmte bei der ganzen Situation nicht! Das sagte ihm seine Intuition. Doch er kam nicht darauf, was es war!

Bellatrix Lestrange schwanger! Unfassbar! Diese Frau schaffte es aber auch immer sich selbst zum Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu machen!

Und wieso nur war Harry ihr Baby so wichtig? Soweit er wusste hasste der Junge sie für Sirus Tod! Verdammt noch mal, sie hatte Tonks umgebracht! Die Muter von Harrys kleinem Patensohn. Warum also half Harry ihr nun?

Und nicht nur das, sondern schien es als seine persönliche Aufgabe zu sehen, sich um das Wohlergehen dieses Kindes zu kümmern. War es weil er selbst ohne Eltern aufgewachsen war, oder steckte etwas anderes dahinter?

Hinzu kam, dass ihn Harrys Unwilligkeit, seine Narbe untersuchen zu lassen, nachdenklich stimmte. Er hatte gehofft das die Unsäglichen sie mit einem kurzen Sicherheitscan überprüfen würden können. Immerhin war dies eine Fluchnarbe die bereits früher zu Problemen geführt hatte! Wer wusste schon was sie noch anrichten konnte! Und nun bot sich die perfekte Möglichkeit dies zu erforschen und gegebenenfalls dagegen vorzugehen! Hoffentlich überlegte Harry es sich noch anders...

Erst heute morgen hatte Minerva ihre Besorgnis in Bezug auf Harry mit ihm geteilt. In einem vier Augen Gespräch hatte sie ihm ihre Befürchtung gestanden, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer noch nicht völlig gestorben war, und ein kleiner Teil seiner Selbst Harrys Geist besessen hielt. Was auch immer das heißen sollte! Das Ganze hatte sehr abenteuerlich und mehr als hanebüchen auf Kingsley gewirkt, doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob nicht doch etwas davon wahr sein konnte.

Zugegebenermaßen, Minervas zögerliche Erklärungsversuche waren alles andere als überzeugend gewesen. Angeblich wusste sie selbst nichts wirklich konkretes. Doch Kingsley war zu lange im Aurorendienst gewesen, um nicht zu wissen wann jemand einen gewissen Teil der Wahrheit verborgen hielt. Minerva wusste mehr als sie ihm mitgeteilt hatte und vielleicht war es an der Zeit ihr noch einmal einen Besuch in Hogwarts abzustatten!

**#################**

Erleichtert atmete Harry erst einmal tief durch, nachdem sich die dicke Eichentür hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. Wieso nur hatte er gleich so überreagieren müssen! Kingsley versuchte nur die Situation logisch anzugehen. Und wirklich, er hatte nichts gesagt das Harrys Ausbruch rechtfertigte. Aber irgendwie hatte ihn das alles an ihn selbst und seine Jahre bei den Dursleys erinnert. Dies, und dass Wissen welche Rolle ein Muggelkinderheim in Voldemorts Vergangenheit gespielt hatte, machte es zu einer sehr persönlichen Diskussion für Harry.

Im Großen und Ganzen war das Gespräch allerdings besser gelaufen, als erwartet. Kingsley hatte ihm seine Geschichte offensichtlich geglaubt und nicht zu viele neugierige Fragen gestellt.

Vermutlich war er von Harrys Neuigkeiten einfach noch zu geschockt gewesen um sich nähere Gedanken zu machen. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass sein Plan aufging und seine Lüge nicht aufgedeckt wurde ...

* * *

**A/N:**_ So, ein recht kurzes Kapitel diesmal. Zuerst wollte ich noch ein paar Szenen hinzufügen, aber irgendwie passten sie nicht dazu! - Ich bin neugierig, was haltet ihr vom Perspektivenwechsel von Harry zu Kingsley? Für mich war es erfrischend mal von einer anderen Perspektive zu schreiben..._


	9. Die Krux von Halbwahrheiten

_**A/N: **Sorry für die lange Wartezeit. Zum einen war ich viel mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, und zum anderen hat sich Professor Snape mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gewehrt geschrieben zu werden ;-) Allein die Frage, ob sich McGonagall und er nun duzen oder siezen hat mich Stunden gekostet! Und im Grunde weiß ich es noch immer nicht..._

_Wie immer vielen Dank an alle Reviewschreiber!_

_**Baba: **Freut mich das es dir gefällt :-) Sorry, dass mit dem 'schnell weiterschreiben' hat leider nicht so geklappt..._

_**Disclaimer: **siehe Prolog_

* * *

**8. Kapitel:**

**Der Halbwahrheit Krux**

* * *

**D**er Klang energischer Schritte hallte durch den Krankenflügel und mit lauten Krachen flogen die großen Flügeltüren auf.

„Severus Snape ich weiß das du wach bist! Also öffne endlich die Augen und rede mit mir!" Tief ein und ausatmend, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, versuchte Minerva McGonagall sich zu beruhigen.

Ein funkelnder Blick aus schwarzen Augen und spöttisch verzogene Mundwinkel zeigten ihr, dass ihr Ausbruch genau die Reaktion gewesen war, die von ihr erwartet worden war.

Slytherins ehemaliger Hauslehrer gab, umgeben von weißer Bettwäsche und gekleidet in ein weißes Krankenflügel-Nachthemd, ein höchst ungewöhnliches Bild ab.

Wie er es schaffte selbst in dieser Situation und immer noch bleich wie ein Gespenst, wie Minerva besorgt feststellte, einschüchternd zu wirken war ihr ein Rätsel.

Minerva starrte finster zurück: „Seit Tagen gehst du uns nun mit deiner düsteren Apathie auf den Geist! Kein Wunder das Poppy mehr Zeit in St. Mungos als hier oben verbringt!" Entschlossen verschränkte sie die Arme. Sie kannte ihn seit er ein kleiner Junge war, und bei Godric Gryffindors Spitzenunterhosen, sie wollte verdammt sein, wenn sie ihn nicht zum Reden brachte!

„Severus! Ich warte!"

Es fühlte sich an, als würde sie gegen eine Mauer anrennen.

Seit er von jung Mr. Potters Überleben und Triumph über Du-weißt-schon-wem gehört hatte verbarrikadierte er sich hinter gleichgültigem und mehr als unhöflichem Benehmen. Nicht das dies etwas neues wäre, dachte sie, missbilligend die Lippen schürzend. Doch zu alledem lies er nun niemanden mehr an sich heran und schien sich immer mehr abzuschotten.

Wenn er doch nur seine Sorgen mit irgendjemandem teilen würde! Aus was für Gründen auch immer, schien er zu befürchten, dass die Gefahr von Du-weißt-schon-wem noch nicht vorbei war. So weit sie seine kryptischen Äußerungen verstanden hatte hing alles mit etwas zusammen das Albus Severus kurz vor seinem Tod mitgeteilt hatte. Was für eine Rolle Mr. Potter dabei spielte war ihr allerdings immer noch unklar.

Das einzige das Severus zu enthüllen bereit gewesen war, war dass er glaubte, dass ein Teil des Unnennbaren mit Mr. Potters Hilfe weiterlebte. Minerva hatte es weit von sich gewiesen, dass Harry irgendetwas in der Art tun würde, doch Severus hatte darauf bestanden, dass 'dieser törichter Dummkopf' sich der Gefahr bewusst sein musste und hatte sich geweigert über Potter auch nur zu reden, geschweige denn ihn zu sehen.

Auch wenn sie es nicht hatte glauben wollen, kannte sie Severus doch lange genug um seine Warnung ernst genug zu nehmen und umgehend Kingsley zu informieren. Nun hatte dieser sich soeben für heute Nachmittag angekündigt und sie war sich fast sicher, dass er mehr wissen wollte.

Bisher hatte sie ihm, auf Severus Bitten hin, verschwiegen von woher ihre Informationen kamen. Doch sie würde nicht lügen, nur um Severus unberechenbare Launen zu befriedigen!

Sie sah ihn scharf über den Rand ihrer Brillengläser an: „Kingsley ist auf dem Weg hierher - "

Ein kurzes Blinzeln war das einzige Zeichen, dass er sie gehört hatte. Es brachte sie zur Weißglut! Dieser unverbesserliche Mann! Mit einem Mal konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten: „ - und ich erwarte ein Benehmen das eines erwachsenen Mannes würdig ist! Jeder dahergekommene Troll ist zivilisierter!"

Ein sardonisches Lächeln spielte um Severus Mundwinkel und sie hielt für einen Moment die Luft an. Hatte sie es geschafft? Würde er...

„Was? Kein gelangweiltes Nasenbohren, rülpsen oder pupsen während des Gesprächs?" Das raue Krächzen war weit entfernt von der gewohnt geschmeidigen Stimme.

„Severus!", Minerva gab sich Mühe ungehalten zu wirken, doch gedanklich quietschte sie in Frohlocken. Sie hatte es geschafft!

Er ignorierte sie: „Und wenn ich mich im Schritt kratzen möchte muss ich das heimlich unter der Bettdecke tun? Wie lästig!"

„Ich meine es ernst, Severus!" Wie gut das sie kein junges Mädchen mehr wahr, oder sie wäre mit Sicherheit errötet!

Ein scheinbar argloser Blick traf sie: „Ich auch!" Seine Augen glitzerten in unmissverständlicher Herausforderung.

Mit Mühe zwang sie sich zur Ruhe: „Bitte! Tu es einfach!"

Eine Augenbraue hob sich: „Ich soll mich unter der Bettdecke kratzen? Mir war gar nicht bewusst das unser neuer Minister in diese Richtung schwingt!"

Sie schaffte es gerade noch ein höchst würdeloses Geräusch zu unterdrücken. Merlin! Dieser Mann würde sie noch einmal ins Grab bringen!

Erschöpft schloss sie für einen Moment die Augen: „Du weißt genau was ich meine! Alles was ich von dir verlange ist, dass du ein Minimal an gutem Benehmen zusammenkratzt und dich mit mehr als finsteren Blicken an unserem Gespräch beteiligst!"

Severus konnte gerade noch ein, mehr und mehr chronisch werdendes, Augenrollen unterdrücken. Für wie alt hielt sie ihn?

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage mich, in einer der Situation angemessenen Form, zu verhalten."

„Die letzten Tage hätten mich täuschen können!" Ihr süffisanter Tonfall irritierte ihn und veranlasste ihn erneut zu kontern:

„Ich bin mir keiner Schuld bewusst! Bitte kläre mich auf: Welche meiner geselligen Gewohnheiten hat dich zu der irrigen Annahme verleitet, dass ich ich mit Freuden rund um die Uhr von einem Paar alter Jungfern bemuttert werde?"

Mit Genugtuung beobachtete Severus wie seine alte Professorin und langjährige Kollegin bei dem Wort 'Jungfer' entrüstet aufschnaubte. Zum ersten mal seitdem er im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war fühlte er sich wahrhaft lebendig und erfrischt. Gryffindors durch kleine Sticheleien zu reizen hatte schon immer diesen Effekt auf ihn gehabt! Die Bewohner des Löwenhauses waren so leicht zu manipulieren. Es war eine ihrer wenigen wirklich nützlichen Eigenschaften, und Severus liebster Zeitvertreib...

„Hüte deine Zunge, junger Mann!" Minervas Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen: „Ich mag zwar alt genug sein um deine Großmutter zu sein, aber dennoch bin ich durchaus noch in der Lage es mit dir aufzunehmen!"

_Sieh an, die Katze reckt und streckt sich und schärft ihre Krallen..._Severus feixte innerlich

„Ich zittere in Angst und Schrecken", ein flehender Blick an die gewölbte Decke gerichtet: „Oh helfet mir! Meine Tage sind gezählt."

Der trockene Tonfall verfehlte nicht seine Wirkung.

„Sehr witzig, Severus!"

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen beobachtete Minerva wie der Zaubertränkemeister sich zufrieden zurücklehnte. Seine Stimme troff geradezu vor Ironie und sie hätte schwören können, dass für einen Moment ein selbstgefälliges Lächeln um seine Lippen spielte. Sie würde diese verbalen Machtspielchen nie ganz verstehen. Slytherins! Warum noch einmal hatte sie ihn eigentlich am Leben halten wollen?

Wie waren sie überhaupt zu diesem Thema gekommen? Alles was sie hatte tun wollen, war ihn über Kingsleys bevorstehenden Besuch zu informieren und ihn zum re... _oh_! Das war es also!

Sie stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Glaube ja nicht das du mich mit ein paar Beleidigungen ablenken kannst! Ich weiß genau was du vor hast, Severus, und ich werde es nicht zulassen! Du kannst dich nicht ewig vor der Welt verkriechen!"

Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein.

„Sie wollten mit mir sprechen, Schulleiterin?", ein kühler Blick traf sie und Minerva konnte geradezu spüren wie er sich innerlich von ihr zurückzog. Dieser Sturkopf! Genau das hatte sie verhindern wollen!

Seufzend ließ sie sich auf seiner Bettkante nieder, was ihr einen weiteren finsteren Blick einbrachte.

„Severus! Bitte. Du bist hier zu Hause! Wir sind deine Freunde!" Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es sinnlos war im Moment auf einer informellen Anrede zu bestehen. Selbst ein Granitblock war leichter zu bearbeiten!

Freunde! Nur mit Mühe konnte Severus die aufsteigende Bitterkeit unterdrücken, der Anflug guter Laune augenblicklich verflogen: „Und doch war mein Willkommen in diesen Hallen alles andere als freundlich!"

„Severus - "

„In der Tat wurde ich vor wenigen Tagen geradezu hinausGEJAGT!" Das laute Krächzen seiner Stimme ließ selbst Severus zusammenzucken. Nicht zum ersten Mal verfluchte er den Dunklen Lord. Warum hatte ER es nicht mit einem sauberen Todesfluch zu Ende bringen können? Poppy war zwar zuversichtlich, dass seine angegriffenen Stimmbänder sich nach einiger Zeit wieder von dem Schlangengift erholen würden, doch was dann?

„Und hätte ich gewusst wie schlecht gelaunt du die meiste Zeit sein würdest, dann hätte ich sichergestellt das es für immer gewesen wäre!", fauchte Minerva zurück.

Wütend funkelte er sie an: „Ich habe nicht darum gebeten für die Dementoren wieder aufgepäppelt zu werden! … _Hier, noch ein Todesser-Leckerbissen_! _Nicht so hastig, nicht so hastig! Es sind genug Seelen für alle da_!" Der Sarkasmus war genug um Minerva zum Zusammenzucken zu bringen.

„Wann wird es endlich in deinen unendlich großen Dickschädel hineingehen, dass wir auf deiner Seite sind? Kingsley wird dich nicht nach Askaban bringen lassen! Wie oft soll ich dir das noch versichern?"

Musste er es ihr buchstabieren? Verdammte Hexe!

„ICH HABE DUMBLEDORE GETÖTET!" Die gekrächzten Worte hallten unnatürlich laut in seinen Gedanken wieder. Immer wieder und wieder. Selbst nach so langer Zeit war es fast unerträglich sie zu denken, geschweige denn laut auszusprechen.

„Du meine Güte, Severus, das wissen wir doch längst!" Minerva klang erschöpft: „Ebenso wie den Grund dafür! Wir haben Albus Denkarium und Mr. Potter wird für dich aussagen falls nötig."

Minerva unterdrückte einen weiteren Seufzer. Seit Tagen diskutierten sie nun schon über dieses Thema. Manchmal fragte sie sich ob er überhaupt frei sein wollte!

Verdammter Sturkopf!

**#################**

Im Grimmauldplatz Nr. 9, London, wurde Mrs. Black unsanft aus ihrem Schlummer gerissen. Laute Stimmen wehten in die Eingangshalle. Wer immer es war schien nicht nur wütend, sondern auch entschlossen zu sein, dies auf vulgäre Art in die Welt hinauszuschreien! Missbilligend rümpfte sie die Nase. Wie unzivilisiert! Diese Halbblüter und Blutsverräter hatten aber auch gar kein Benehmen! Stirnrunzelnd lauschte sie wieder in die Dunkelheit.

„Ich hasse diese Frau!", wütend schmiss Harry den Tagespropheten in das auflodernde Kaminfeuer und beobachtete wie die Flammen Dumbledores Antlitz für kurze Zeit in eine verzerrte Maske verwandelten, bevor es gänzlich zu Asche zerfiel.

In einer groß angelegten Werbeaktion für ihr Buch „Leben und Lügen des Albus Dumbledore" hatte Rita Kimmkorn nun Harrys Aussagen über seinen früheren Schulleiter aufs Korn genommen. Verdrehterweise nicht um Lügen zu erfinden, sondern um zu beweisen das die Fakten in ihrem Buch stimmten.

So sehr Harry im Moment auch über Professor Dumbledores Handlungen wütend war, störte es ihn doch, dass er selbst nun dazu benutzt wurde um über ihn herzuziehen!

Und das Schlimmste war, dass er Rita noch nicht einmal zur Rechenschaft ziehen konnte. Alles was sie geschrieben hatte entsprach der Wahrheit. Es war eindeutig, dass sie sich penibel an das gehalten hatte, was Harry selbst Professor McGonagall und den anderen Ordensmitgliedern erzählt hatte. Vermutlich hatte sie als Käfer mitgehört, aber selbst das konnte ihr Harry nicht beweisen. Jeder hätte ihr davon erzählen können! Es waren einfach zu viele verschiedene Personen da gewesen, und das Gespräch hatte schließlich in der Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden.

Und selbst wenn, er konnte ihr nicht verbieten die Wahrheit zu schreiben. Schon gar nicht wenn er selbst das Ganze öffentlich ansprach!

Warum im Namen von Merlins linkem Hänge... !

Spätestens nach diesem Artikel würde er Professor McGonagalls skeptische Blicke wohl noch länger ertragen müssen.

„Naja, ich versteh nicht ganz warum du dich so aufregst!", Ginny zuckte mit den Schultern: „Sie sagt praktisch das Gleiche wie du."

„EBEN! Verflucht noch mal!", Harry verstand selbst nicht ganz warum er so wütend war.

„Verflucht! Verflixt! Verdammt noch mal!" Worte reichten mit einem Mal nicht mehr aus um seine Wut einzudämmen. Am liebsten hätte er einen Teller an die Wand geschmissen. Nur Ginnys, bereits jetzt schon, besorgtes Gesicht hielt ihn davon ab. Stattdessen schnappte er sich einen von Mrs. Weasleys selbst gebackenen Keksen und stopfte ihn sich wütend in den Mund.

Hin und herwandernd versuchte er sich selbst zu beruhigen. Es gab keinen Grund sich so aufzuregen. Ginny hatte recht.

Aber irgendwie konnte er einfach nicht anders.

Alle wollten etwas von ihm. Zerrten an ihm, stellten ihn ins Rampenlicht.

Seit Voldemorts Tod hatte er keinen Moment richtig Ruhe gehabt. Manchmal wünschte er sich beinahe in das kleine Zelt irgendwo in die Wildnis zurück!

Kein Orden, der von ihm wollte dass er Dumbledore in den Augen der Öffentlichkeit rehabilitierte. Kein Ministerium, das seine Kooperation wollte. Keine Zeitungsreporter. Keine Anschuldigungen von Hinterbliebenen. Keine politischen Entscheidungen.

Damals hatte er sich nur um ein paar Greifer sorgen müssen.

Und jetzt? Eigentlich hatte mit Voldemorts Tod alles vorbei sein sollen! Doch es gab so viel, was er noch tun musste! So viel das noch bevorstand! Malfoys Verhandlung, das Problem mit dem Elderwand, Voldemorts Sezierung und der Wunsch seine Narbe zu untersuchen, und und und. Vermutlich hatte er sogar ein paar Sachen vergessen! Oh ja, und irgendwann sollte er wohl auch mit Mr. Lovegood und Gringots reden.

Wunderbar! Wirklich wunderbar!

Ginny wollte einen Freund der Zeit mit ihr verbrachte. Teddy brauchte einen Patenonkel - und die Tatsache, das seine Großmutter ihrer Schwester Bellatrix erschreckend ähnlich sah, machte die Besuche auch nicht gerade leichter! Und wenn Ron und Hermine zurückkamen würden sie mit Sicherheit erfahren wollen was er verbarg! Vorausgesetzt Hermines Eltern ging es gut und sie hatten ihr Gedächtnis wieder. Falls nicht wäre dies eine weitere Schuld die Harry auf seine Schultern laden musste.

Fantastisch! Wirklich einfach fantastisch! Großartig!

„Harry? … Harry, ich glaube du solltest dich einfach ein bisschen hinlegen und ausruhen!", zögernd kam Ginny auf ihn zu.

„ICH BIN ABER NICHT MÜDE! Ich - Mir geht es fantastisch!" Für einen Moment herrschte Stille, nur durchbrochen durch das leise Ticken der alten großen Wanduhr. Er starrte den schmalen schwarzen Zeiger an, der unbekümmert seine Runden drehte. Immer weiter wandernd, immer arbeitend, nur um doch wieder an der selben Stelle zu enden.

Unbehaglich vermied er es Ginny anzusehen. Er hatte es schon wieder getan! Er konnte seine Wut, woher auch immer sie kam, nicht einfach an ihr auslassen! Es war nur - irgendwie - einfach ein bisschen … viel. Im Moment … Mist!

Ginny stemmte die Hände in die Hüften: „Selbst in diesem Dämmerlicht kann ich deine dunklen Augenringe sehen! Und seit Stunden schon bist du absolut unleidlich! Also erzähl mir nicht das alles _fantastisch_ ist!"

„Ginny … Es – es tut mir leid! Ich -"

„Geh eine Runde fliegen! Ruh dich aus. Mach was immer dir hilft dich zu entspannen ...", sie schnappte sich ihren Rucksack vom Sofa: „Wir treffen uns morgen wieder. Zehn Uhr? Frühstück in den Drei Besen?"

Ohne auf seine verbale Antwort zu warten wandte sie sich zur Tür und warf ihm noch einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter zu: „Und ich warne dich Potter! Falls du morgen immer noch so eine unmögliche Laune hast zeig ich dir wie sehr ich meinen Flederwichtfluch im letzten Jahr verbessert habe!"

**#################**

Einen Tag später und viele Meilen entfernt starrte Severus Snape, seines Zeichens Ex-Zaubertränkelehrer, Ex-Verteidungslehrer, Ex-Schulleiter und Ex-Todesser, grimmig auf auf die gewölbte Decke des Krankenflügels.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben fühlte er sich alt. Er schnaubte. Genaugenommen hatte er nie damit gerechnet überhaupt so alt zu werden! Und auf perverse Art und Weise fühlte er sich vom Schicksal um seinen Frieden betrogen.

Lily!

Albus!

Sie alle waren gegangen.

Selbst Lupin.

Vor langer Zeit hatte er in den glühenden Augen des Wolfes für einen Moment seinen Tod gesehen. Manchmal bedauerte er es damals nicht gestorben zu sein, als das Leben noch so einfach schien!

Stattdessen war er nun hier. Ein nutzloses Überbleibsel der Vergangenheit... ein Diener ohne Herr, ein Mann ohne Zukunft...

Severus ballte die Hände. Er hatte es verdammt noch mal verdient sterben zu dürfen! Aber nein, Potter mit seinem Heldenkomplex konnte das ja nicht zulassen!

Mit verengten Augen und all seiner Willenskraft versuchte er das Deckengewölbe dazu zu bringen über ihm einzustürzen.

Selbstverständlich weigerte es sich.

Dabei blätterte an einigen Stellen bereits die Farbe ab und in den Ecken hingen alte Spinnweben.

Spöttisch verzog er das Gesicht. Jemand sollte Poppy wirklich auf bestehende Hygienevorschriften und allgemeine hauswirtschaftliche Fähigkeiten hinweisen! Rein unter Kollegen und auf dezente Art und Weise. Das verstand sich von selbst! Je länger er darüber nachdachte... Die vernachlässigten Krankenzimmer, die eine klare Überforderung indizierten... Und dann auch noch in Hinblick auf ihr fortgeschrittenes Alter! In der Tat war es sogar seine Pflicht! – Vielleicht sollte er ihr anraten sich einen Assistenten zu suchen!

Seine Stimmung hob sich kaum merklich, als er sich Poppys entrüstetes Gesicht vorstellte. Mit etwas Glück würde sie sich daraufhin sogar entschließen weiterhin ihre Patienten in St. Mungos zu verhätscheln und ihm seine Ruhe lassen!

Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, dass sie und Minerva sich zu einem beunruhigend hinterhältigem Rachefeldzug gegen ihn verschworen hatten, der hauptsächlich daraus bestand ihn mit ständiger Zuwendung zu erschlagen. Abscheulich! Und höchst nervig!

Es war alles Potters Schuld!

_Der-Junge-der-immer-noch-lebte-und-verdammt-noch-mal-sterben-musste_! Und darin lag die Krux der ganzen Sache.

So sehr er es auch drehte und wendete, es führte kein Weg daran vorbei! Potter musste sterben.

Geisterhaft waberte Albus Stimme durch sein Gedächtnis. Eine Erinnerung, die er nicht verdrängen konnte: _„Sagen Sie ihm, dass in der Nacht, als Lord Voldemort versucht hat ihn zu töten, als Lily ihr eigenes Leben wie einen Schild zwischen sie warf, dass in dieser Nacht der Todesfluch auf Lord Voldemort zurückprallte und ein Bruchstück von Voldemorts Seele vom Ganzen abgesprengt wurde und sich an die einzige lebendige Seele klammerte, die in jenem einstürzenden Gebäude noch übrig war..." (1)_

Severus war nicht naiv, und schon gar nicht dumm! Auch wenn der Schulleiter es nicht ausgesprochen hatte, so war er doch genügend in den Dunklen Künsten bewandert um zu wissen was dies bedeutete.

Der Dunkle Lord und Potter waren für immer miteinander verbunden. Potter mochte zwar Du-weißt-schon-wems Körper getötet haben, doch solange er selbst lebte konnte der Dunkle Lord zurückkehren. Und das war etwas, dass Severus nicht akzeptieren konnte.

Sobald Severus im Krankenflügel aufgewacht war, hatte er sich von Poppy und Minerva den Hergang der letzten Schlacht berichten lassen.

Offensichtlich hatten die höhnischen Bemerkungen des Dunklen Lords Potter in den Wald getrieben. Was auch immer dort geschehen war, der Dunkle Lord hatte Potter nicht getötet. Irgendwie hatte es Potter geschafft zu überleben, um schließlich den Dunklen Lord, natürlich vor Publikum, selbst zu töten.

Wäre alles nach Plan verlaufen, wären an jenem Tag beide gestorben und die Seele des Dunklen Lords für immer vernichtet. Aber nein! Der-Junge-der-lebt musste ja seinem Namen alle Ehre machen! Allem Anschein nach hatte er noch nicht einmal versucht zu sterben! So viel für Mut und Tapferkeit!

Potter musste gewusst haben, was er tat. Aber in wahrer Gryffindor Manier schien er beschlossen zu haben dies zu ignorieren!

Severus hatte Potter durch seine Erinnerungen in den Tod geschickt. Und ja, er war nicht so kaltherzig, als dass er es nicht bereut hatte dies zu tun. Doch manchmal war es notwendig gewisse Opfer zu erbringen. Auch wenn Minerva und Kingsley dies niemals akzeptieren würden.

Aus diesem Grund hatte er ihnen auch nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählen können. Stattdessen hatte er Minerva in vagen Worten davor gewarnt, dass Potter möglicherweise negativ von seiner Narbe beeinflusst wurde. Dass sich noch immer ein Teil von Voldemorts Geist an die Verbindung klammerte und, unter gewissen Umständen, Besitz von Potters Körper ergreifen konnte.

Es war nicht direkt gelogen, und Minerva, das brave Kätzchen das sie war, hatte es ihm aus der Hand gefressen!

Es genügte um zumindest einmal für eine kritische Überwachung Potters zu sorgen. Über Details, wie Potters bevorstehendes Ableben, konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen!

Anscheinend war ihr selbst Potters Verhalten in den letzten Wochen als besorgniserregend aufgefallen. Etwas über fehlenden Respekt den er Albus Andenken entgegen brachte und eine uncharakteristische Verschlossenheit seinen Freunden gegenüber. Nicht das dies Severus beunruhigte. Respektvolles Benehmen war wahrlich nichts, womit Gryffindors im Allgemeinen, und Potters im Besonderen glänzten!

Doch die Nachrichten, die Kingsley vor wenigen Stunden überbracht hatte, hatten ihn hellhörig werden lassen. Potter weigerte sich, seine Narbe untersuchen zu lassen und, was ihn um einiges mehr beunruhigte: Er hatte eine wilde Geschichte über Bellatrix und eine Schwangerschaft gesponnen, die ganz augenscheinlich nur darauf abzielte Bellatrix aus Askaban herauszubekommen!

Kingsley und Minerva mochten diesen Schwachsinn fürs Erste glauben, doch er wusste es besser! Sie kannten Bellatrix Lestrange nicht so wie er. Er hatte mit ihr Seite an Seite gekämpft, kannte sie seit er in die Dienste des Dunklen Lordes getreten war. Bellatrix war noch nie an Kindern interessiert gewesen. Sie sah sie als lästige Verpflichtung und hatte sich, sehr zum Leidwesen ihrer Mutter, von Anfang an vehement dagegen gewehrt sich in die traditionelle Rolle einer reinblütigen Ehefrau und Mutter drängen zu lassen! Nie im Leben würde die irre Hexe freiwillig ein Kind bekommen!

Nein, viel wahrscheinlicher war, dass Voldemort bereits wieder an Stärke gewonnen hatte und nun begann seine treuesten Diener zu befreien! Die Frage war nur: Wie viel davon wusste Potter? War er sich dessen bewusst was geschah? Oder war Potters Körper nur noch ein Gefäß für die Seele des Dunklen Lords?

Wenn er nur wüsste, was er tun sollte!

Potter musste sterben, bevor Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Kraft wieder erlangen konnte. So viel war klar. Doch wie? Dies war etwas, dass der Schulleiter nicht geplant hatte und in Situationen wie diesen vermisste er den verrückten alten Zauberer!

Warum hatte dieser Potter nicht einfach schon als Baby umgebracht! Niemand hätte die Wahrheit erfahren müssen. Alle hätten den Dunklen Lord dafür verantwortlich gemacht!

Aber nein! Was auch immer die letzten Zeilen der Prophezeihung sagten, hatte ihn dazu veranlasst zu warten.

Albus und seine verdammte Geheimniskrämerei!

**#################**

Den Hut tief in die Stirn gezogen trat Harry über die Schwelle von Gringotts hinaus ins Sonnenlicht. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Das war unangenehm gewesen! Die Kobolde hatten ihm zwar sein Geld nicht verweigert, aber ihn nicht weiter als bis in die Eingangshalle vorgelassen. Dort hatten Ginny und er gefühlte Stunden gewartet, bis schließlich ein griesgrämig dreinschauender Kobold herangeschlurft kam und ihm einen Beutel Gold aus seinem Verlies in die Hand drückte. Ohne weiteres Prozedere waren sie sodann aus der Bank geschoben worden. Und da stand er nun, den hallenden Klang des schließenden Tores noch in den Ohren.

Ginny lachte: „ Nun, solltest du jemals durch all die Bewunderung und Berühmtheit eingebildet werden, werd ich dich einfach zu den Kobolden schicken! Die werden deinem Ego schon einen Schlag verpassen!"

Harry schnaubte: „Ich glaube kaum das ich mit dir Gefahr laufe eingebildet zu werden. Oh Meisterin der Flederwicht Flüche!" Er verbeugte sich spöttisch vor ihr.

„Verdammt richtig, Potter!", Ginnys Augen glitzerten amüsiert.

Er warf ihr einen halbherzig grummeligen Blick zu und schaute um sich.

Noch war es relativ früh am Tag, und doch herrschte bereits ein regeres Treiben in den Straßen, als Harry es in den letzten beiden Jahren erlebt hatte. Bretterverschläge wurden abgerissen, Häuser neu gestrichen, Kinder jagten die Straße entlang und überall standen Grüppchen sich angeregt unterhaltender Hexen und Zauberer.

Nachdem Ginny gestern Nachmittag gegangen war, hatte er seinen alten Feuerblitz herausgesucht, war nach Hogwarts appariert und hatte sich in einem Ein-Mann-Quidditch-Spiel vollkommen ausgepowert. Zum ersten Mal seit Voldemorts Tod hatte er eine Nacht durchgeschlafen und er fühlte sich so gut wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Eine Stunde später hatte sich seine gute Laune bereits wieder verflüchtigt. Die dringendsten Einkäufe waren zwar erledigt, doch auch trotz Hut wurde er immer wieder erkannt. Blicke verfolgten ihn und wildfremde Leute sprachen ihn an. Wenn er noch einer Person die Hand schütteln musste, während sie ihm von ihren Verlusten im Krieg erzählte, würde er kotzen!

Zu alledem stellte sich heraus das ein Großteil von Ollivanders Zauberstäben aus dem zerstörten Geschäft gestohlen worden war und keiner der restlichen zu Harry passte. Er würde fürs Erste wohl oder übel den Elderstab verwenden müssen.

Grimmig starrte er ein blondgelocktes kleines Mädchen nieder, das aufgeregt auf und abhüpfend auf ihn zeigte. Eine besonders bösartige Grimasse brachte es zum Weinen.

„Na, komm schon!", Ginny grinste: „Lass uns noch schnell in Florish&Blotts reingehen, und dann hast du es geschafft!"

Bevor er Ginny in den Buchladen folgte, sah Harry wie die Mutter des kleinen Mädchens ihm nun ihrerseits böse hinterher blickte und gleichzeitig versuchte ihre Tochter zu trösten.

Geschah ihnen recht! Er hatte wirklich keine Lust sich für den Rest seines Lebens begaffen zu lassen!

Während Ginny in der Second-Hand-Abteilung schon einmal nach den Büchern für ihr letztes Schuljahr suchte, schlenderte Harry durch die einzelnen Abteilungen. „Haushaltszauber und einfache Zaubersprüche für den täglichen Gebrauch", „Magische Krankheiten und Heilmethoden", „Magische Geschöpfe", „Geschichte – Von Merlin und Morgana bis in die Gegenwart" und noch viele mehr.

Vor einem gut gefülltem Regal, über dem in großen Buchstaben „offensive Zauberei" prangte, blieb er eine Weile stehen. Das klang vielversprechend! Gerade als er ein neues Buch, „Der unsichtbare Feind – Sieg über das Ich" ,aus dem Regal zog, trat Ginny zu ihm.

„Hey, dass ist gut! Das hab ich auch." Ginny deutete auf das Buch in Harrys Hand. Harry drehte es um und las den Klapptext. Irgendetwas über positive Gedanken, und wie der Ausgang eines Kampfes bereits im Kopf entschieden wurde. Es klang ziemlich kitschig.

Ginny nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand und blätterte darin, bevor sie es ihm wieder reichte: „Ich weiß, es klingt am Anfang etwas schmalzig! Aber es ist wirklich gut!", sie errötete leicht, „Es hat mir damals wirklich geholfen, … du weißt schon? Nach der ganzen Sache mit Tom."

Harry starrte sie an: „Du hast Psychologiebücher gelesen?" Irgendwie war ihm nie der Gedanke gekommen...

„Dad und ich haben sie zusammen gelesen, nach meinem ersten Schuljahr... naja, und letztes Jahr – mit dem ganzen Mist der in Hogwarts ablief", Sie zuckte mit der Schulter, „Sie helfen wirklich, weißt du!"

Unbehaglich stellte Harry das Buch zurück ins Regal und versuchte Ginnys durchdringendem Blick auszuweichen.

„Ich kann sie dir leihen, wenn du magst!"

„Ähm...", sah er etwa so aus als bräuchte er sie? „Nicht nötig, danke!"

Ginny bekam einen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn stark an Mrs. Weasley erinnerte: „Ich werd dir die Bücher trotzdem bringen! Vielleicht willst du ja doch einmal etwas nachlesen!"

Harry bezweifelte es. Er brauchte keine psychologische Beratung... oder was auch immer das war! Wirklich, alles was er brauchte war einfach ein bisschen Ruhe...

Aber Ginny hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, und so hatte er ihr versprochen darüber nachzudenken, bevor er zurück nach Hause apparierte.

**#################**

„Harry! Haaaaarrryy!"

Verwirrt schreckte Harry hoch. Das war Hermines Stimme.

Moment! Wie kam Hermine von Australien hier her?

„Harry!"

Eindeutig. Das war sie. Harry würde Hermines Stimme im Schlaf erkennen. Aber wo war sie?

Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee, und er sprintete die Treppe hinunter in die Küche.

„Harry! Na endlich! Gott sei Dank", mitten im Kaminfeuer, umgeben von hell auflodernden Flammen, schwebte Hermines Kopf. Ihr Gesicht wirkte angespannt und sie musterte Harry mit einem undefinierbaren Blick.

Harry lies sich auf die Knie sinken: „Hermine! Ist etwas passiert? Deine Eltern?" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Etwas schlimmes musste geschehen sein, oder Hermine würde nicht vom anderen Ende der Welt flohen! Was wenn ihre Eltern ihr Gedächtnis für immer verloren hatten? Was wenn …

„Meinen Eltern geht es gut. Sie befinden sich noch in magischer Behandlung, aber laut Mr. Friedlich sollte es nicht mehr allzu lange dauern bis sie wieder in Ordnung sind", Hermine winkte ungeduldig ab: „Es geht um dich!"

„W- Was ist mit mir?" Nun war er vollkommen verwirrt.

Plötzlich verschwand Hermines Kopf, nur um sofort durch Rons Rotschopf ersetzt zu werden: „Hey Harry! Warum hast du uns nichts gesagt? Wir sind Freunde. Du kannst uns nicht so einfach loswerden! Wir können dir helfen dieses grässliche Ding zu zerstören! Ich mein, es ist nicht so als ob wir es nicht schon mal gemacht haben!" Ron schaffte es irgendwie genervt, irritiert und geekelt zugleich auszuschauen.

„Ron! Wir haben ausgemacht das ich mit Harry rede!" So plötzlich wie er gekommen war verschwand Rons Kopf wieder. Anscheinend hatte ihn nun Hermine ihrerseits aus dem Feuer gezogen, denn nur Sekunden später erschien nun wieder ihr Gesicht in den Flammen.

„Ron hat recht, weißt du. Du hättest uns wirklich davon erzählen sollen!"

„Wovon hätte ich euch erzählen sollen?" Harry war verwirrt.

Hermine ignorierte ihn: „Ich dachte wir hätten das dass letzte Mal ein für alle Mal geklärt. Du kannst uns nicht immer schützen! Es ist unsere Entscheidung ob wir -"

„Kann mir bitte mal jemand erklären was hier los ist! Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon ihr redet!" Wovon zum Teufel noch mal sprachen die beiden?

„Wir wissen das Bellatrix ein Horkrux ist, Harry!"

„W-wa- WAS?" Das konnte jetzt aber nicht wahr sein! Harry hoffte sich verhört zu haben: „Kannst du das wiederholen?"

Hermine rollte die Augen: „Es war nicht sonderlich schwer, eins und eins zusammenzuzählen, weißt du."

Wie um alles in der Welt? Unglaublich! Fassungslos starrte er Hermine an. Oder zumindest das bisschen, das von ihr zu sehen war.

„Wie seid ihr darauf gekommen?", fragte Harry ungläubig. Das Ganze musste ein besonders kreativer Alptraum sein! Dummerweise war er sich relativ sicher, dass er wirklich wach war!

„Abgesehen davon, dass es höchst ungewöhnlich ist das eine Frau mit 47 ihr erstes Kind bekommt, und dann auch noch diese_ Frau_", Hermines Stimme hatte einen angewiderten Tonfall angenommen, „ist es offensichtlich wenn man Bescheid weiß."

„Hermine, Bellatrix ist kein -", Harry kam nicht weiter, denn plötzlich erschien Rons Kopf neben Hermines: „Yeah, außerdem: Könntest du dir vorstellen das dieses kranke Weib freiwillig ein Baby knuddelt? Sie würde es doch höchstens zu Tode foltern!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf: „Ne Mann, die Vorstellung ist einfach zu abgefahren!"

„Bellatrix ist kein Horkrux! Sie ist schwanger!", versuchte es Harry erneut. Doch keiner der beiden hörte ihm zu.

„Ron! Verschwinde! Du rammst mir deinen Ellenbogen in die Seite." Hermines Kopf wandte sich ihm zu was, auf Grund der Enge, ein bisschen so aussah als würde sie ihm eine Kopfnuss geben. Ron versuchte auszuweichen und knallte prompt gegen den gusseisernen Teekessel, den Harry heute früh über dem Feuer hatte hängen lassen.

„Au! Okay, okay. Ist ja schon gut Hermine." Er sah zu Harry auf: „Gib es auf Kumpel! Hermine ist einfach zu schlau, um ihr was vorzumachen."

Mit einem leisen 'Plop' verschwand Rons Kopf.

Warum waren sie nur so überzeugt das Bellatrix ein Horkrux war? Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein: „Moment mal, wieso wisst ihr eigentlich das Bellatrix schwanger ist? Ich hab es bisher nur Kingsley erzählt."

Hermine schnaubte: „Und der hat es uns erzählt."

Wie bitte? Harry blinkte.

„Warum?", er konnte es nicht glauben. Was für einen Grund sollte Kingsley haben...

„Was glaubst du wohl, Harry! Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich!"

„Wer?", Harry starrte Hermine überrascht an: „und warum?"

Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern: „Kingsley, Professor McGonagall und vermutlich sogar Professor Snape."

„Was? Snape ist wach?" Warum hatte ihm das niemand gesagt?

„Laut Kingsley schon seit einigen Tagen", Hermine schien überrascht: „Wusstest du das nicht?"

„Nein!" Er hatte Professor McGonagall extra darum gebeten ihm Bescheid zu sagen!

„Das ist jetzt aber auch egal, Harry! Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich!"

„Es gibt keinen Grund sich Sorgen zu machen! Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wie ihr überhaupt darauf kommt", langsam verstand er gar nichts mehr.

Hermine seufzte: „Nun, nachdem du bei Kingsley warst und ihm die Geschichte von Bellatrix Schwangerschaft erzählt hast -"

„Das ist keine Geschichte!"

Hermine ignorierte ihn: „ - hat er uns kontaktiert. Offensichtlich war kurz vorher bereits Professor McGonagall bei ihm und hat ihn gebeten deine Narbe untersuchen zu lassen."

Langsam wurde er wütend! Wie kam Professor McGonagall dazu hinter seinem Rücken irgendwelche Dinge über ihn zu bestimmen! Hermine schien seine Gedanken zu lesen: „Anscheinend glaubt Professor Snape das V-voldemort doch noch nicht ganz gestorben ist."

„Das ist totaler Schwachsinn!"

„Das ist noch nicht alles Harry! Professor Snape glaubt dass du irgendwie darin verwickelt bist. Ich weiß auch nicht wie er darauf gekommen ist. Kingsley wusste es selbst nicht, glaube ich." Sie starrte Harry durchdringen an: „Aber Harry, du musst zugeben das Professor Snape einer der wenigen ist, die in einer guten Position sind um so etwas zu wissen!"

„Und du glaubst das alles!" Das ganze hörte sich an wie ein schlechter Witz!

„Nun", Hermine zögerte: „Kingsley weiß nichts von Horkruxen. Er ist einfach beunruhigt. Aber Ron und ich … es passt einfach!"

„Nichts passt! Ihr reimt euch da irgendeinen Unsinn zusammen!" Wie konnte er ihnen das nur begreiflich machen!

Hermine blickte ihn mitleidig an: „Professor Snape ist der Meinung das Voldemort noch nicht ganz verschwunden ist. Du benimmst dich die ganze Zeit seltsam, so als würdest du etwas verbergen. Und plötzlich hast du ein gesteigertes Interesse an Bellatrix! Und wir wissen ja nun, dass es möglich ist einen lebenden Menschen zum Horkrux zu machen!" Sie blickte vieldeutig auf seine Stirn.

Harry strich die Haare nach vorne: „Bellatrix ist aber kein Horkrux! Außerdem benehme ich mich nicht seltsam!"

„Doch, das tust du! Warum sonst hättest du das Ganze geheim halten wollen?"

„Weil ich nicht wollte das sofort die gesamte Zaubererwelt über Bellatrix Schwangerschaft Bescheid weiß!" Harry explodierte beinahe. Warum nur konnte sie ihm nicht einfach glauben?

Die beiden starrten sich an.

„Glaub es mir einfach Hermine!" Vom langen am Boden knien tat ihm bereits alles weh: „Lass es gut sein! Bitte!" Er flehte beinahe.

„Also gut", Hermine seufzte: „Aber, Harry? Wir sind noch nicht fertig! Ende der Woche fliegen Ron und ich wieder zurück. Und dann will ich die Wahrheit wissen!"

Harry verkniff sich jeglichen Kommentar. Sie würde ihm sowieso nicht glauben. So wie er Hermine kannte würde sie noch lange nicht aufgeben und hatte vermutlich noch jede Menge an Beweisen die ihre Theorie bestätigten. Verdammt! Er musste sich wirklich überlegen, was er ihnen erzählen würde.

* * *

**A/N: **_Jetzt würde mich wirklich interessieren was ihr denkt! ;-)_

_(1) Direkt übernommen aus „HP und die Heiligtümer des Todes", Kapitel „Die Geschichte des Prinzen"_


End file.
